<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tomato sauce by paintmelilacs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686778">tomato sauce</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintmelilacs/pseuds/paintmelilacs'>paintmelilacs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agoraphobia, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Anxiety, Art Student Nico di Angelo, Bullying, Cat Ears, Chatlogs, Dark Jason Grace, Dark Nico di Angelo, Dark Percy Jackson, Deaf Nico Di Angelo, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mornings, Not Canon Compliant, Prompt Fic, Sad Ending, Snowed In, Social Anxiety, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love, War, drug dealer leo valdez, help me procrastinate, i am procrastinating something and this my response, kind of rlly fucking sad, percy is fuckin rich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintmelilacs/pseuds/paintmelilacs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Opening this work up for all pjo prompts !! </p><p>I typically will accept most things and any relationship, whether your prompt is very detailed or vague, just comment below and we can make it happen! 😊</p><p>edit: updates on chapter 11 + thalia content </p><p>edit 2: (btw i like doing with prompts with no relationships teehee i am tired)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Bianca di Angelo/Thalia Grace, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Leo Valdez, Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson/Leo Valdez, Piper McLean &amp; Leo Valdez, Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Hazel Levesque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Requests!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Need something to take my mind off things. Comment your ideas down below !</p><p>I would say my favorite things to read or write is some angsty dark shit or some stupid love story that will give you the feels, so feel free to suggest whatever</p><p>Also leo centric is very fun to write so that would be some good requests</p><p> </p><p>okay cool 🥳🥳🤟</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Table of Contents:</p><p>Chapter one- Requests!</p><p>Chapter two- once the battle is over (Leo x Nico)</p><p>Chapter three- silent (Leo x Nico, Soulmate AU/College AU)</p><p>Chapter four- paint me like one of your french girls (Percy x Nico, Art College AU)</p><p>Chapter five- a breach in professionalism (Percy x Leo)</p><p>Chapter six- before i fall (Leo x Nico, based on the movie “before i fall”)</p><p> Chapter seven- snowed in (Rachel x Hazel, with a lot of bantering with the seven)</p><p>Chapter eight- your gray eyes (Jason x Leo, sort of soulmates AU)</p><p>Chapter nine- taking the first step (Leo x Nico, chatfic mostly)</p><p>Chapter ten- lou ellen, i am going to end you. (Will x Nico, where Nico gets cat ears and tail, RENAMED)</p><p>Chapter eleven- wakey wakey eggs with no bakey / cue the groaning (thalia x bianca, waking up fluff + UPDATE)</p><p>Chapter twelve- </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. once the battle is over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Leo gets hurt in a battle causing Nico and the others lose it, his dark side shows. Leo x Nico</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i took some of um *creative options* with the altering the universe to something not canon. I think there was so many ways the post war environment could have gone and the most boring one was written so... here we are? enjoy yall and comment some more prompts!</p><p>note: edited this chapter a lil. (my style has changed a bit these past few months)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everywhere they look theres just dust.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brown-orange ground spread on for miles, complemented by blistering heat. If it wasn’t for its copious weed supply, Nico figures Nevada is totally and utterly useless. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With so many quarreling clans and groups of monsters in California, some were pushed out east, where Nico is right now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Normally, one would have no reason to be in the middle of who-knows-where-the-fuck-Nevada, but The Second Great War wasn’t as clean as it was made out to be, and the loose ends are still being picked up almost a year later. Nevada being a loose end, he means.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first misconception was that after the Doors of Death were closed <em>all</em> the monsters would return to Tarturus. Which, for some part, was true. Monsters slain returned the pit, business as usual.....<em>right? </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unfortunately, it couldn’t be that easy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the midst of the war the amount of monsters who pushed their way through the doors was vastly underestimated. About two thirds of them clawed their way up—<em>six times</em> the amount that would normally be on the surface.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From these monsters two main groups emerged; The Hunters and the Vegans. <em>Yes</em>, those are the technical names. No, <em>we are not proud of them.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Vegans were groups of monsters that once having tasted the longer lasting life on the Above during the war, wanted to <em>stay</em> Above. Along with this came the revelation that if the monsters were to refrain from eating demigods(going ‘vegan’ essentially), they would be allowed to live in peace on the surface. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Hunters had the same goal, to escape the endless cycle of rebirth Tarturus brings, but went the total opposite approach. Hunter philosophy is that to remain on the surface, they must exterminate all demigods. </span>
</p><p class="p1">Can you tell which of these groups he preferred? </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">These post-war revelations and newly formed groups spawned tons of skirmishes and mini turf-wars between everyone, demigods included. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, due to the fact that Nico and the rest of the demigods didn’t want <em>to die,</em> this was a problem. A big, festering, deadly frustrating problem. Thank gods for Nico and his sanity, he didn’t have to solve it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Annabeth had taken on the issue along with another plethora of back-breaking camp responsibilities. In order to retain tactics, both camps had to try and negotiate between the groups, breaking and forming alliances every other week. Regardless, demigods are still weary over Vegan Monsters due to the long history of clashes, some warriors even recognizing monsters from previous battles. It’s hard to make connections with the people you have scars from. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Nevada’s territory lines were blurry. Camp Halfblood sent out troops a little over two weeks ago to scope out the land and create battle tactics to obtain a stable base there. </span> <span class="s1">Annabeth’s plan was to make another Camp location there, as well as offering relief to the Romans, who currently were right smack dab in the No Man’s Land of all battles.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> If things went right, the Greeks would rake over the state and Reyna could send residents of New Rome and a couple legions over where they could uphold the state and provide a safe haven for demigods.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Like always, things did <em>not</em> go right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In fact, they went very very <em>wrong</em>, the troops did not report back to Halfblood when they were supposed to, and all lines of communication went dead weeks ago. Annabeth’s prediction was the battalion was captured by a rogue group of Hunters and were either being used as bait or leverage. She sent in Nico’s group (himself, Percy, Piper, Leo, Jason and half a dozen campers) to retrieve the lost battalion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They arrived at the last spot the battalion was known to be in the morning, and have been taking a break since. It was hot as a <em>motherfucker</em> and Nico’s lips were so dry they felt more like sandpaper than lips. He unclipped the canteen from his belt and shook out the last few droplets onto his tongue. They absorbed in like a sponge.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Squinting out in the wavering heat, he spotted dark clumps moving slowly ahead. <em>The Hunters. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico hauled his ass off the rock to gently hit Percy’s shoulder and point to the approaching ranks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bingo.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Percy’s eyes narrowed in on the monsters like a trained assassin. The rest of the group followed suit and prepared themeselves for battle, though it was more whining about the heat and cleaning already-clean daggers than behaving like <em>actual</em> soilders. Nico doesn’t blame them, they’ve been through this a million times for fuck’s sake. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico watched Piper gently shake Leo awake where he was napping beside a rock. He had been sort of quiet this trip, Nico doesn’t know why that bothers him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After he came back to life from his sacrifice, Leo went rogue himself a bit, only forced to come back a month later. Nobody could survive out in the war-ridden land right now, much less <em>alone</em>. it was hard enough to keep the mortals away from it; the only rule all the groups could agree on. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">It hurt Nico more than he’d like to admit when Leo left. He would say he felt betrayal, but that emotion is a little worn out for him. It was more like....longing. They had developed a certain bond during the war. They were two odd ends stuck together, Nico used to bum smokes off the teen late at night high up in the Argo’s watch nest. And yeah, maybe they hung out with each other not as friends first, maybe it was because the two were <em>just a little too lonely</em>, but Leo made Nico feel less alone, and so, so much more.</span> <span class="s1"> They had long late night talks, Nico caught feelings.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was hard not to. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wants to talk to him but refrains. <em>Once the battle is over, </em>Nico tells himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <em>(Once the battle is over,</em> </span> <span class="s1"> <em> I can tell him how i feel.)</em> </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Monsters marched until there was only a hundred years distance between them. If this battle approach is used, the next step is to send a representative out to meet in the mid grounds where battle orders will be given. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dude, I’m not doing it”, Percy scrunches up his face at the opposing groups, “Somebody else take a turn.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nobody denies him that. The group is launched into a flurry of bickering over who has to be the negotiator this round (this was not the first time they had to battle a group like this on the Nevada trip) which spurred copius of amounts of Rock, Paper, Scissors and Nose Goes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>(“...First eleven out of twelve?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“I’ve won all of the rounds! just give up already!”</em>)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was so distracting in fact, nobody noticed it when Leo shrugged his shoulders, and promptly started walking straight into No Mans Land. He was almost to the fifty yard line when Nico spotted the curly haired boy, he grabbed at Jason and Piper’s arms and they jumped. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Guys</em>!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico pointed to the dirt clearing where a mini version of Leo stood defiantly at the midway. A Dracanae woman with brilliant emerald hair and brown colored skin, almost matching the dust, rode towards him on a beastly looking manticore, fur rippling under the hot sun.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico held his breath as she came to a stop and gracefully slid off the beast’s back. There’s a long moment of anticipation as their troops waited to see if the encounter turned sour. Nico hoped to the Gods they were a group of Vegans.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And for a second, Nico thinks they’re in the clear, because through squinted eyes he can faintly see the two talking and gesturing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got his hopes up too quick.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo turned his head for just a <em>second</em> to glance back at them, the Dracanae took this moment to draw her knives.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a split second his troop went from anticipating to charging through the desert, war cries shouted loud and clear, like someone had flipped a switch. Nico felt the adrenaline and anger sprout through his veins after seeing the monster take such a petty swipe at Leo. <em>How dare she....</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charging through the crowd as fast as he could, Nico went straight into battle alongside Leo. On a flat plain like this, there wasn’t enough terrain to enable his shadow travel, so Nico had to rely on his blade skills.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(<em>Fine by me)</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the blink of an eye he unsheathed his sword, black iron seeming to absorb the sunlight around him. He swiftly cut a slice into the manticore’s leg and climbed up its back when the beast kneeled down on its hurt leg. The monster lets out a bellowing roar as it attempts to buck Nico off, thrusting its powerful wings up and down, causing dust to rise into the air, outlining the aurae that Jason was fighting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Out of the corner off his eye, he caught a piece of Leo’s fight against the leader. She fought with a long spear tipped with a razor sharp scale of some sort, her neck was adorned with necklaces of teeth, viles, and claws. Prizes from her battles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico wrought his sword through the manticore’s wing as it attempted to fly away, hacking through the thick fur and skin; manticores were always furiously hard to kill. with each swing he grew more angry at the beast, he sharpened them, using his feelings as a weapon. Soon the creature could no longer fly, but it managed to buck Nico off its back. He slammed roughly onto the dirt, and something in his shoulder clanged against himself, maybe a bone or two. Nico can worry about that later, he picked himself up quick.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The beast was halfway dead now, wings and fur mangled, blood dripping down into the ground where the hardened stone-like sand refused to let it soak in. The others weren’t having the easiest time ever either, these particular monsters must have evolved somehow, or maybe....<em>they</em> <em>learned something new.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eyes surveying the area, he watched the Aurae fly swifter than Jason, and most of the monsters ignore Piper’s commands; upon further inspection he noticed gold glinting ear plugs on the creatures. Hell, even the <em>basilisks</em> were pulling out new moves. These monsters learned from <em>eachother</em> Nico realized, piecing together the different strategies and matching the original monsters it belonged to. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’re advanced.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico continued to cut up the Manticore, shouting out a warning to the other demigods as more monsters stampeded up the hill. No wonder the others were captured. Anyone would have told them it was a losing fight, but Nico refused to give up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico picked up a small basilisk by the neck and drove its fangs in between the Manticore’s shoulder blades after feinting him with his sword. The poison rought the final blow and he jumped back as the manticore exploded into golden flakes and fur, joining the dust on the wind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stopped to catch his breath for just a second, when he heard a yell.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nico!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Said teen whipped his head around to the call to see that the Dracanae had Leo pinned to the ground, he was covered in cuts and bruises, daggers splayed on the ground away from him, out of reach. Leo looked at him in pain, eyes screaming <em>save me,</em> Nico’s heart sank.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ran as quickly as could, stumbling over loose rocks, his feet splashing in pools of blood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was too late.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>(once the battle is over—)</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Dracanae looked him right in the eye with a sinister smirk as she held her own dagger over Leo’s throat, it’s golden handle embedded with gems <em>and—</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She slit his throat. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo’s head nodded back and blood sprayed up out of his neck, specking the ground with bright red. His hand twitched on the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico felt a spark light in the belly of his stomach. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Everyone</em> on the battle field, demigod or monster, spared a glance to the son of Hades as he stood over Leo’s body. They watched with newfound horror as the sky bloomed with darkness, as if night was out, and green smoke poured around the boy as he turned to face the Leader Hunter. Nico’s eyes glowed stark white.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The dracanae’s eyes blew wide at the power emitting from demigod before her, mouth quivering, the smoke curled around her too.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Nico felt an anger he never felt before, it boiled hot white over his soul, washing away any rational thoughts. <em>How. <b>Dare</b>. She.</em></span> <b></b></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b> <em>(once the battle is over)</em> </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ground ripped apart causing tremors throughout the battleground, dirt crumbling away to make way for an entire army of skeletons shrouded in Greek fire. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At this point, the rest of the demigods had seen the Martyr body of the son of hepheastus laying feebly on the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico wasn’t the only one who went apeshit.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was an unspoken rule that nobody messes with any of the seven in front of the other. <em>Especially</em> not <b>Leo</b>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was very much the child of the Seven, though Leo would deny it till the say he died. They grew extremely protective over the boy as years went by, heightened by the boy’s sacrifice to Gaea. Then, like some sort of sick joke, there he was, laying dead in a pool of his own blood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was <b><em>unfathomable</em></b>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even in the middle of the desert Percy sucked every last possible drop of water out of the ground, turning it to sand. Trails of water could be seen coming from the monsters as he sucked the life right out of them, the remains turning to more dust. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Above him, everything that wasn’t demigod was fried out of the air, Jason’s body sparked with energy. Frank raked through entire lines of creatures, anybody within ten feet was guaranteed to be in shreds.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It seemed like every monster in Nevada was gathering at the battleground, hordes coming from all directions. But the leader had broken the catalyst—she had killed <em>him</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Piper screams out to the monsters, the cry shrill and breaking at the edges, no earplug could drown out her voice. In seconds, she had them either ripping each other apart or throwing themselves upon their own swords. Tears streamed down her face.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Did you quell your desire?” Nico’s voice croaked out over the chaos to the trembling Dracanae. </span> <span class="s1">“Take it in, you’re not coming back.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And with that she started to scream bloody murder, skin tightening against her bones as Nico literally pushed her skeleton out her body. Flesh ripping to make way for skull, her eyes rolled to his feet. Beams of bright green light forced their way out the cracks of her bones, and her yelling became distorted as Nico ripped her soul from her body, and he didn’t need any sword.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strike> <span class="s1"> <b> <em>(I SAID ONCE THE BATTLE IS OVER—)</em> </b> </span> </strike>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The leader was long dead and the last of the monsters were being swept through, but Nico still hadn’t stopped. The ground gave way completely, causing a sinkhole to open up underneath the half-deity. His body floated over it, feet dangling in the air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jason cried out to his friend over the battle. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“NICO STOP! SHE’S DEAD NICO!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico’s body was starting to phase in and out now, with no soul left to rip out anymore, it started on the user instead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“YOU HAVE TO CONTROL IT OKAY! You have to stop! It’s—he, WE HAVE TO GET LEO REMEMBER?” Jason called out, eyes burning now from the light.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico, or what was left of Nico, turned towards Jason, face showing no emotion. He returned to the ground and strided towards Leo’s body, grabbing something from the air that Jason could not see and thrusting it back into his body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Like the spell had broken, Nico’s eyes stopped glowing and he dropped to his knees beside Leo. The sky faded back to normal and the rest of the demigods rushed towards their fallen friend. The son of hades was crying violently and he frantically held his hand hard against Leo’s chest, as if trying to keep something there. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Leo’s soul.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With sudden movement the boy’s eyes flew open and he tried to breathe in, only to hack up more blood. Despite that, cheers of victory chorused through the demigods and the sobs grew louder as they realized <em>he might make it out alive. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico was gasping for air when the boy woke up, looking around now at the devastation he caused. The battle grounds reflected the fight; giant ridges and sinkholes covered with forgotten bones riddled the now destroyed desert, thousands of black scorch marks stained the sand and the smell of burnt flesh hung stubbornly in the air, there were piles and piles of ashes, giant plants spotted the ground from the Demeter soldier, teeth and claws mixed in with the rocks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Piper’s shaky hands poured nectar down Leo’s bloody mouth, forcing him to swallow. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They survived. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo recovered fine from the battle to everyone’s relief. The Dracanae’s blade had been dipped in posion, it couldn’t be identified, but Will guessed it was probably basilisk. </span>
</p><p class="p1">Nico’s group was able to locate the lost demigods after the battle and Reyna had her troops take over the whole of Nevada. (turns out they actually <em>had</em> fought all the monsters in the state)</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the infirmary, Will said he was extremely surprised Leo didn’t die, and then Nico had to awkwardly try to explain that he <em>maybeee</em> grabbed his soul as it was leaving and forced it back into his body, which spurred <em>even more</em> questions about the battle. Everyone attested that Nico had showed powers they had never seen before, the best hypothesis was that it was the same thing that happened to Percy when he choked Misery. His dark side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That conversation was a little awkward because well, <em>Leo and Nico weren’t dating,</em> butnobody denied their bond. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">None of that mattered anymore, because after a week and a half, Leo was getting released from the infirmary today. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico entered the clinic and instantly caught sight of the boy was filling out paperwork and swinging his legs under his chair. Leo lifted his head up at Nico’s presence and smiled. (Nico’s heart did a backflip)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, hey savior.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico rolled his eyes. “Don’t call me that.” He sat down beside the other boy, and weirdly didn’t know what to do with his hands. “So you didn’t turn part Basilisk on me, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Now it was time for Leo to roll his eyes, he </span> <span class="s1">glanced around to see if anyone else was in the room. “Would that be a problem for you if I was?” he asked, corners of his mouth curving up into a sly smile.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy looked like an angel to Nico as he leaned in, all gentle features and soft curls. He crept close to Nico and the black haired boy felt his cheeks heating up; Leo was peering up at him under long lashes, those brown eyes looking right at him before he leaned up to sneak a quick kiss on the other’s lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo smiled mischievously at Nico’s surprised face, painted with pink. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Well</em>, did I poison you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico thinks he sat there like an idiot for an embarrassing few seconds trying to collect his mind that was going <em>off the rails,</em> before he licked his lips and replied;</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I don’t think so.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two leaned in for another, longer kiss, laughing around eachother’s lips. Sure, the battle is over, but Nico felt his heart spark again.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i had a bit too much fun writing the battle scene 😳 sowwy? shes a little long lol.</p><p>edit: everyone who comments is a beautiful fucking human being ilysm 🥺🥺❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. silent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: Valdangelo Soulmate AU where you can’t hear people’s voices until you hear your soulmates. Leo is born hearing everyone’s voice and doesn’t think he has a soulmate. (But he does, Nico is just deaf)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was...so long....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="s1">The club was rather noisy tonight, Leo noticed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo’s table was set as always, a few friends laughing over drinks as they watch one another dance with pretty girls. He’s didn’t really want to go tonight, but what else was he gonna do? It was either this or spend another lonely night in his apartment sitting in the floor eating ice cream at 2am. (It happens more often than you’d think)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His side was currently empty, the guy he was talking to <em>(Alexander?)</em> left to find some blow, probably trying to get Leo in the mood or something. He was alright, but Leo was already eyeing the door. Maybe he could stay at Piper’s for the night. <em>(she’s probably busy with exams....)</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A guy he didn’t know sat down at there table, shaking Leo out of his thoughts. He was skinny-ish with feathery jet black hair against pale skin. Nice looking, but Leo doesn’t know <em>who</em> the fuck he is or <em>why</em> he’s here.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Oi, </em>chico<em>,</em> can you hear?” Leo spoke to the man, signing along with his words in case he couldn’t yet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He signed back. ‘no. can i sit here for a few? i’m waiting for my ride.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo waved him off, he was cute enough to stay for a bit. Alexander(?) still wasn’t back yet. Leo was bored, he signed to the newcomer again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘what’s your name?’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked surprised Leo even asked and signed back slowly, hands spelling out the individual letters.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘n - i - c - o’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nico, huh? That’s hot.” Leo said. Nico rolled his eyes when he read the other’s lips. “So, Nico, <em>did you have a few drinks?” </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy smiled viscously at the other’s drunken face, evident by rosy cheeks and drowsy eyes. Nico’s face hardened and his lips fell into a flat line, a look that told Leo <em>he did not have the patience to deal with this shit tonight.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘look, i can leave if you want, but know that im friends with the club owner and can get you kicked out in record time. heard?’ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo circled his finger around the edge of his glass (Nico stared). “Not technically <em>heard</em>, but sure, I know the club owner too, <em>o’ silent one,</em>” he signed the rest, ‘you can try to kick me out, i’ll pay you a hundred bucks if they don’t let me in next weekend.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo was having way too much fun teasing this silent man, he can see why Piper says he’s sadistic now. The black haired dude was starting to get real angry though, and was probably going to tell <em>(sign?)</em> him off but his phone buzzed before he could.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo leaned to try to see the message but Nico tilted his phone screen away. He looked at the phone screen grimly with a dash of exhaustion. Maybe a garnish of despair, <em>maybe</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘what’s wrong?’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico looked embarrassed but too cocky to show it, he signed Leo back;</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘my ride cancelled on me.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Okay, now Leo felt bad. ‘can you get somebody else to? maybe that club owner you know so well will give you a ride back to your place.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man pinched his nose bridge and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. ‘i dont have my own place.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now it’s <em>very</em> awkward, and Leo feels <em>really really </em>bad. He mans himself up for what he’s about to say next, shelling his pride to the floor where it can lay sadly among the body glitter and spilt alcohol. <em>Rest in peace.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘you can stay at my place for the night if you want. i was about to go anyway.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man looks at him with dread, like Leo was a last option that he <em>really didn’t want to take,</em> and actually, Leo realizes, he <em>is</em> that last option. Huh. Leo tries for a smile but he thinks he might be grimacing. After a long moment, Nico drops his pride too and glumly nods his head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before they can leave, Alexander finally makes his way back, eyeing the man Leo was leaving with. He looked confused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s this?” he says, Nico looks alarmed, not for himself, more for Leo.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo scratches his head. <em> (god this is embarrassing)</em> “Oh <em>heyyy</em> Alex, this is Nico, i’m giving him a ride home tonight.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Wait</em>!” Alexander hurriedly takes out a small bag of white powder and Leo is <em>well aware</em> this is getting messier, Nico watches the interaction from the sidelines. “I got the blow you wanted, aren’t you going to stay for that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s practically begging for Leo to stay now, the boy looks at bag then to Alexander, then back to the bag....</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo purses his lips and looks around the club, theyre’s only like, three people watching. <em>Close enough.</em> He snatches the little bag from Alexander and grabs Nico’s hand, rushing out the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Bye Alexander!</em> Hey, maybe next time bud!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?! I had to sell my ring for that!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Must’ve been a cheap ring!” He called out lastly, the door swinging shut behind the two. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The drive home is too silent for Leo, he reaches for the radio but is stopped by Nico’s hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘don’t.’ he signed. Leo frowns.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, they made it to Leo’s apartment complex and got out his shitty car to go up to his <em>even shittier</em> apartment. Leo couldn’t afford a dorm at his college, so he had to rent an apartment on the outskirts, even then he had to eat spaghetti almost every night to get by with money. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The college experience, everyone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico is dumbly staring at Old Lady Marie, who’s making her usual rounds up and down the same street like every night, poor old hag. Leo wonders if someone will ever run her dementia-riddled ass over already. Leo has to pull his hand forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry she just does that. C’mon, i live on the fourth floor.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico’s gasping for air already when they reach the third flight of stairs, which reminds Leo that he’s still <em>slightly</em> drunk and so he slows down. They reach the fourth floor and Nico’s  introduced to Leo’s apartment, which is no less of a disaster than expected. All over the room are all different levels of fucked up appliances, empty cans of Monster, and forgotten homework papers. (and a few bills...?)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s small; just one room with a kitchen, living room (just a couch, no TV), and two doors. Well, <em>one</em> door. The other one is a socket where a door must have been before it was replaced by a Cars movie blanket nailed onto wall frame. Nico’s wondering if he would have been better off sleeping on a bench somewhere. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mi casa su casa.” Leo says, spreading his arms in a grand gesture and doing a little twirl in the center of the room. Nico stares back blankly and throws his things on the couch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh <em>nooo</em>, you don’t have to sleep on the <em>couchh</em>-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘im not sleeping in your bed.’ nico signed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They don’t talk anymore after that, and Leo disappeared behind the Cars blanket into what is supposedly his room. Nico crashes on the couch.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s the morning now, and Leo is observing the man sleeping on his couch. And by observing Leo means staring at him, unblinking, from from a very close distance. He looks so much less angry while he’s sleeping, almost peaceful. He watches as he turns over on the couch, eyes fluttering. A moment later his eyes slowly woke up, blinking sleepily he focused on Leo’s face and jumped back, startled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo moves away, now hyper aware he was being creepy and his cheeks flame up. running away to the kitchen, Leo wonders if he can american-housewife an apology. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...Do you want a piece of toast?” he calls out meekly, then nearly smacks himself when remembers that Nico can’t hear voices yet. He pops back out to where his houseguest is still looking bewildered, hair mussed up from sleeping. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘do you want a piece of toast?’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico paused to look at the toaster sitting on Leo’s countertop, thinking about how <em>the fuck</em> that monstrosity is going to produce toast. It looks like something out of Frankenstein, there are wires and electrical tape going around the body of the appliance and there are several other nobs that he’s <em>100% sure</em> were not on the original version. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘sure. do you have coffee?’ he signed back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Franken-toaster’s creator nodded and went back to his pantry. Nico padded out to the kitchen and watched him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo plopped three pieces of bread in the toaster (Nico was surprised it wasn’t great value white bread, instead it was some kind of organic, seedy bread. The kind that instagram bitches like to make avocado toast with)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo set three cups of water out and grabbed a can of instant coffee to pour in. She should be here any minute now....</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Nico signs to him at the three cups and three pieces of bread; </span> <span class="s1">‘do you live with your soulmate or something? where is she?’</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo cringes inwardly at himself, not wanting to sound pathetic while explaining that he doesn’t <em>have</em> a soulmate. He was born hearing voices, so, no soulmate. Simple as that. Kids used to make fun of him growing up, <em>(Leo lives a lonely life, Leo lives a lonely life) </em>they used to taunt him. He hates that stupid song, and how absurdly catchy it is. (<em>Leo lives a lonely life, yeahh, uh huh, lonely life, run it back-)</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Leo was little he tried to plug his ears sometimes so he could pretend to be like all the other kids, until one day he damaged him ear drum by pressing too hard and his Mom got mad at him. He’s about to tell Nico that he doesn’t <em>have</em> a soulmate when he’a interrupted by his apartment door swinging open. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Right on time.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico’s eyes widen when Piper flings his door open, in all her red gym shorts and crop-top glory, she invites herself in. She snatches the piece of toast as soon as it pops up out of the toaster, instead of a ding the toaster has a voice box that says <em>“wake up, your toast is done, fuckass”.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘thats your soulmate?’ Nico’s fingers spell. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo ignores him and offers Piper a cup of coffee. She takes it graciously and digs in the fridge for butter and creamer. Piper’s coffee recipe was specific; vanilla almond milk with regular cream and a dash of caramel syrup, topped with ice. Her food taste quickly became Leo’s, which also explains the whole-grain seed bread. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Exams are kicking my ass, bro. You know what I came here for, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You come here everyday.” Leo sighs, “but yeah. It’s on my dresser.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo can see his guest is struggling to read both of their mouths so he signs along with his words, Piper notices and looks at Nico for the first time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Another one?</em> You are so lonely Leo, just find a guy and stick with them. Soulmates are not that important, you’ll be <em>fineee</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo doesn’t translate that one to sign language. He rolls his eyes at his best friend. Piper stops in front of his room and gestures to the Cars blanket door hanging. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Really?” </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Me and the Cars blanket have trauma bonded!</em> I can’t get rid of it now!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico didn’t need ASL to know what she said and smiled silently down at his coffee. Piper emerges from the blanket a second later with a bottle of prescription pills, she starts filling a reusable Starbucks cup with water and blabbing about her teachers. Before placing the lid back on she plops two pills into the water. Aderall<em>.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo signs to Nico after he gives him a confused look; </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘it’s my ADHD medication. Exams, remember?’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico nodded, knowing the struggle. Piper left just as quick as she arrived, leaving Leo to deal with Nico by himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Your soulmate is...nice. When did you guys meet?’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo took a sip his coffee and hopped on his counter, sitting cross legged. ‘we’re not soulmates. Piper’s my best friend, she already found her soulmate.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘what happened to yours?’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘I was born able to hear everything, so i dont have a soulmate.’ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘oh. sorry.’ Nico signed, awkwardly biting into toast, seeds falling off around his mouth. Leo shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘so where are you going now? I can still give you another ride, or you can stay for the day. I have to run errands and stuff....’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s just the two of them now, Nico hesitantly takes a seat on the counter himself. He’s not sure what the house customs are, but if Leo’s doing it then he guesses he’s allowed too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘I’m between places right now’, (<em>sofa surfer,</em> Leo thinks to himself) ‘i know a few friends i could ask.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Or you could stay here.” Leo says out loud, regretting it almost instantly when Nico scrunches his nose in confusion. <em>(Why would he want to stay, especially with me...this place is trashed and i’m the freak with no soulmate, Leo lives a lonely life-)</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘....would you do that for me? i thought you were an asshole.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh. ‘yeah, i was looking for a roommate anyways to help with rent. there’s another room over there, its a bit small though.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico nodded slowly, then he nodded again as if trying to double reassure himself that this was <em>a</em> <em>good idea.</em> This is a good idea, a good idea....right? (probably not)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘okay. okay sure. i’ll get on the lease?’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo threw him a thumbs up and hopped off the counter, grabbing a black backpack, swinging it over his shoulder and slipping on black slides—he was a socks and slides kind of person.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He left the building with a peace sign, probably off to a morning class Nico figured. It was only 8:30. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From there Nico was left in the odd apartment that was <em>not his own</em>, alone, and with a slight hangover. The weight of his actions started to sink in as he wondered <em>what the hell he just agreed to.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico got on the lease two days after his first night and adopted Leo’s spare room. It was small, but relatively untouched by weird inventions and the rest of Leo’s mess, so he’s thankful for that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Over the course of two months, Nico did his part in slowly transforming the apartment into something livable. He cleaned up the energy drinks (and Leo stopped leaving them out) and organized the mess of kitchen. His renovations also included buying a used TV, small but efficient—movie nights were now in order. Nico even <em>“organized”</em> Leo, as Piper put it. He forced him to fix his own microwave after finding out its been broken and despite <em>majoring</em> <em>in</em> <em>engineering</em> Leo procrastinated fixing it for <em>two months</em>. Nico had to draw the line somewhere; he came home one time to find his problematic roommate sitting on the floor, eating cold spaghetti with a <em>single</em> chopstick.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">They grew closer, too. On the occasion they cross paths without a class to go to next, the two boys would hang out and play video games. Leo’s favorite was GTA, and he made fun of Nico for buying Animal Crossing, but Nico </span> <span class="s1">wouldn’t back down easily, defending the game that quote on quote “<em>saved his childhood”.</em></span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With time, Nico soon realized that Piper’s frequent visits would not cease. He learns that before he came along she was the only thing keeping Leo healthy and sane. Sometimes, when Nico would come home to the apartment late, Leo would be passed out on his bed with somebody who was always gone the next morning. And he tried not to meddle too much, but sometimes it was hard to ignore when he caught his roommate crying. Nico was sure the curly haired boy was depressed, and had been for a while. To not have a soulmate is pretty tough. Nico’s not sure if he’s ever <em>heard</em> of someone without a soulmate, much less <em>born</em> hearing voices. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everybody has a soulmate, it had been like that since the beginning of time. But it’s only once you hear them <em>speak</em> you’re supposed to hear everyone’s voices. Nico really wanted to hear what his roommate sounded like, but he’s not sure it he ever will. Nico was born deaf, so he can’t hear voice <em>or</em> sounds, but at least he has a soulmate. Leo didn’t. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s not sure when he started to like Leo, either.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was definitely not the asshole he met on the first night. Leo was sweeter, and messier (emotionally, but it works the other way too). He didn’t know how to take care of himself properly, Nico found out his Mom died when he was young, that could explain why. It was like Leo is always set on survival mode, he didn’t see problems with not eating for a whole day or pulling three all nighters in a row, as long as it got him closer to his current goal or task at hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was cute too. Smooth tan skin and chocolate curls.... Leo cut his hair, chopped it into an undercut with long curls on top. He had ear piercings, which Nico didn’t notice when they first met, but he put in earrings one night when he had someone over and had left them in since. (Nico’s glad) Now, when their hands brushed, Nico’s heart would flutter more than he wanted to admit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he still has a soulmate to hold out for, so Nico decides to wait out these feelings, eventually they’ll go away. Fade, like the day does to night.</span>
</p><p class="p1">(<em>right?)</em></p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo needs new shoes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">He’s been walking for some time and his socks are getting wet in the puddles where it rained earlier, a soul sign that he’s got holes in his shoes. He’ll go shopping with Nico later, he concludes. (Something he used to put off until months later, duct tape and glue will fix anything)</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy used to think that having Nico in his apartment would make him less lonely, but it did nothing to fill the gap in his heart. That gap meant for another person, someone that, for Leo, doesn’t exist. It hurt more, actually, to have a reminder that once again Leo is all alone, and forever will be.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">....People say that the purpose of life is to spend it with your soulmate, Leo figures that if its true...it means his life has no purpose. He’s an error in the system, a mistake. Hopefully, there’s more to life than that, but the chances get slimmer each day. Is he not...capable of love? Had he done something to deserve this? Leo does not know, but he tries.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even if its only a little bit, he <em>tries</em>. Tries to see the light in what has brought him shame his whole life. Because thats what your supposed to do, isn’t it? <em>Have hope.</em> Leo thinks he can last a bit longer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s walking home with Nico after they went out to dinner, due to his food protests.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>(‘what do we have in the pantry?’ nico signed to him. He was slumped on the couch, exhausted from finishing a big test earlier in the day. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Spaghetti, a can of....nope thats empty. Lettuce ....and, ketchup?” Leo signed while talking. (the boy was always uncomfortable with silence despite wanting it so bad when he was younger) </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>‘thats gross. why dont we ever eat out?’ If Nico could talk, Leo thinks he would be whining. He closed the fridge.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>‘im poor nico.’</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>‘ill pay i dont care. Just not spaghetti again, dear god.’)</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so they went out to eat in downtown. Nico kept his promise and payed mostly, Leo threw him a couple crumpled singles from his pocket. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a busy night so they had parked a block down the road. The air was chilly, the smell of petrichor staining the concrete because of the earlier rain. The couple were walking in the street when a car whipped around the corner, going much past the speed limit, engine thrumming loud. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico didn’t react, and Leo had to yank him out of the road a millisecond before the car zoomed by. He escaped by a hair’s length. Leo fell on his ass, slamming Nico’s body on top of him. Nico looked clueless, but Leo’s heart was thrumming with adrenaline against his chest, much like the car’s engine only moments ago. He pushed Nico off of him roughly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why the <em>fuck</em> didn’t you <em>move</em> idiot?!” he yelled. Nico’s brows creased as he realized what almost happened. He kept away from the road. Citizens stared at the two as they kept along the crowded sidewalks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘i cant hear.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>No shit!</em> You-you almost <em>died</em>! Couldn’t you hear the f-fucking car com-ing??” Leo’s crying now, tears spilling over his cheeks as he slapped Nico’s shoulder hard. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘No, i’m deaf Leo. I can’t hear anything.’ Nico signed, reaching out to his roommate who stepped back and wrapped his arms around his body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He said things that Nico couldn’t hear, his movements were choked and he must’ve been stuttering because he couldn’t read his lips clearly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then Leo stormed off in a direction that was <em>not his car, </em>but Nico didn’t follow. If he wants to be angry about something thats <em>not his fucking fault, </em>he can be.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Nico’s world is silent, and will be forever it looks like.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He calls Piper for a ride, because although he was angry, he doesn’t want Leo to be without transportation. She pulled up after just a few minutes and Nico got in, trying not to slam her car door. Her car smells like new car scent and perfume, much different from Leo’s. She stayed parked a bit so Nico could rant.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘i don’t know why Leo’s so fucking mad. i couldn’t hear the car coming, im deaf! He pulled me out of the way and just started crying.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Piper bit her lip in worry. ‘which way did he go?’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘i don’t care. i should have known not to trust a kid with no soulmate. like, thats fucking weird. And not my problem.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Piper scoffed at Nico’s anger. He says mean things when he’s upset, but thats her <em>best friend</em> he’s shit talking. Outside, rain started to sprinkle again, pattering quietly on the car windshield. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Leo’s just got worked up cause he was scared you were going to get hurt. clearly you haven’t noticed that he likes you. You may have a soulmate out there waiting for you, but he doesn’t.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico throws his head back and breathes out, releasing some of the anger steaming at his core. Leo will come back in the morning when he’s cooled down. <em>(And maybe i will too...)</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico was right, Leo came back as predicted. Given, he looked a complete mess and clearly stayed the night with someone else judging by the foreign clothes he had on. He didn’t say anything when he walked in, just waved and went to get water.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘are you okay?’ Nico wrote on a piece of paper and passed it to him. Pausing for a moment of thought, Leo wrote back tentatively.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘im fine. i thought a lot about last night. sorry for yelling at you’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico signed that it was alright. Leo wrote something else on the paper:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘were you really born deaf to everything?’ it said, Nico nodded yes to the question. Leo walked over and curled himself on the couch, looking rather like a small puppy, and Nico did the same.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is going to sound weird,” Leo signed as he spoke, “But do you think were supposed to be together...? You were born deaf and I was born hearing?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico felt a drop in his stomach, like the aftermath of the climax of a rollercoaster. He wanted to say yes, but he knew better. It would be worse if he leads Leo on just to leave him when he finds his soulmate. He really, <em>really</em> wants to say yes though. If Nico has a soulmate better than Leo, he’s still gotta be a close second. <em>(Why can’t he be number one...)</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘You know we aren’t. I have one, i can’t hear people’s voices. And you told me you don’t have one so....’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo’s fingers twinged and Nico wrapped him up in a hug, trying to keep him together. Nico <em>needs</em> Leo to be together, he couldn’t bare to see him fall apart. And so once again, Nico tried to be his glue, keep it together, keep them <em>all</em> together. But with his hands behind Nico’s back, Leo signs something he’ll never see.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘i dont want to go any longer.’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Three months later is when <em>it</em> happens.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It’s almost summer now, <em>just one more week</em>, and Leo has been running on empty for longer than what’s considered safe for humans. But he stopped worrying about lovers and soulmates, Piper told him he doesn’t need anyone else if he can be happy with himself, and this time Leo reached out to take the advice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a small start, but he was starting and thats all that matters. There were days were he felt agonizingly alone, and there were days where he didn’t think about soulmates at all— those were the best. Leo spent time with Nico and for once didn’t feel like something pitiful, and days got better. There used to be this crushing weight when it came to life, like a hand pressing on glass, not stopping even when it cracks....</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But now, it almost felt like he had found his soulmate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Him and his roommate were watching Law and Order on low volume, there was no food in the house because Leo forgot to buy groceries again, so they had ordered takeout. Leo was trying to pay attention to the show when a question popped up in his mind and wouldn’t go away, he turned to Nico.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Hey, if you’re deaf, can you still talk?’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico shook his head but Leo doesn’t give up. For some reason, this question needs to be answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘you mean you haven’t spoke once?’ another head shake. ‘you should try!’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His roommate’s lips quirked upwards and his head shook, his mouth making a quiet breathing noise. Thats how Nico laughed, it was so stupid sounding but Leo loved it. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“<em>C’mon!</em> You gotta try! <em>please?</em>” Leo shakes the other’s arm pleadingly, Nico rolled his eyes at his roommates antics but tries to do what he asks. The first couple tries </span> <span class="s1">Nico moved his mouth but no actual noise came out. But then, like something clicked into place, <em>it</em> happened.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was small and breathy, quiet and unsure. A voice that had never been used before, the missing link;</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...l-leo?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then Nico’s world broke. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It washed over like how a drop in a puddle resounds, water in waves, he could <em>hear</em>. Not just voices, <em>everything</em>. The TV is talking to him, and he can hear a gentle <em>whooshing</em> noise coming from the vent, like how he imagines perfume spraying from a bottle. <em>Is this sound?</em> It’s coming from different directions, he didn’t know it could do that. Nico gasped for breath and Leo is too close, big eyes looking at him confused. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you good?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A tear runs down Nico’s cheek. He can hear him. Leo’s voice is light and raspy, he sounded like how rusted metal felt and the sensation of cool rain coming down on a hot day. His voice flowed like silk to his ears. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-i can <em>hear</em>....you.” Talking feels weird, he’s never had to do it before and his tongue moves awkwardly in his mouth, sound not coming out like expects it to. Leo’s looking at him all shattered-like, eyes blown wide. A tear slips down his cheek and he hurriedly wipes it off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you can...im...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And despite <em>just</em> beggining to speak, Nico doesn’t want to. Instead, he grabs his roommate—<em>soulmate</em>, and gives him a gentle kiss, their tears mixing together on wet cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Click</em>, went the missing link between them, and now it made sense. Nico couldn’t hear Leo, so he had to hear him first. He thinks he knew deep down in his soul that it was Leo, since the night they first met, but he wasn’t able to grasp it because it hung just barely out of reach. But here they are, six months later, kissing each other with the taste of Panda Express still <em>much</em> too freshly on their mouths. </span>
</p><p class="p1">On that night he held tightly his soulmate, and  the world was never silent again.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to the person who suggested this prompt! I hope you enjoyed reading, commenters are very much appreciated ❤️ ✌️</p><p>also i need some more prompts! start thinking you weenies 🤟🤟</p><p>edit: YALL i cannot BELIEVE you let me leave a blank in the middle of this 😭😭 lmao one night i was like “hmm, 🤨🤨 did i proof read this story?” and reread it and found the missing part. omfg that was a nightmare. </p><p>also just letting everyone know, i am vewy much open to criticism, and like detailed lengthy shit. tell me what you like and dislike, give me the       p a s s i o n. I pwomise i wont judge 🥺</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. paint me like one of your french girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: Percy is a postman and Nico is an art student who orders a lot of supplies online, one day Nico decides to paint percy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ooOo yEAH wait a miNute mr pOstmann heyAyAyay—</p>
<p>(it took all my willpower not to name the chapter that btw)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a lot of presumptions about going to an art college, like that its a waste of time, the students are cocky, or that there’s tons of nude models all the time. (for some reason?)</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But here’s a little thing about art school: <em>it’s not fucking fun. </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico learnt that very early on at NYU, where he proceeded to have a full mental breakdown on just the third day. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He managed to get a grip after that but it was still really fucking hard. Nobody told him <em>how many</em> assignments he was going to have a day, and <em>how many</em> he was going to forget to do and have to turn in several shitty figure drawings he scribbled ten minutes before class. And you may say, ‘<em>well art is subjective, your teacher won’t give you a bad grade’</em>....He got an 11 percent. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Art school was not made for slackers like Nico, or so that was his excuse for literally never leaving his dorms. <em>Food?</em> Have Rachel bring it back for him. <em>Friends?</em> don’t have any. <em>Buying supplies?</em> He has Amazon for that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Actually, he used to buy his art supplies in person, it was his excuse to leave the dark hole that was his dorm on a venture other than class, but he ordered paint for a semi-realism project online last semester and a <em>very beautiful</em> UPS guy came to deliver his package. <em>You win some you lose some,</em> in his case winning some is stalking the guy who delivers his art supplies. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rachel calls him weird for it, but Nico can’t help it. His postman was a young male, tall with loppy black hair, he usually wore a sweater over his UPS shirt. Prussian blue, it was pretty chilly out this time of year. He always lays the packages down nicely and pats them gently before he climbs back into the truck, almost like he’s patting them on the head to say goodbye. It’s absolutely the cutest thing ever and Nico <em>refuses</em> to accept otherwise. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And for the past few months Nico had been ordering more art supplies than usual, just to see his face. It sounds peculiar to him even, but for some reason seeing the cute postman brightens his day.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s where Nico is now, patiently waiting by the window for him to deliver his UPS package, sketchbook at the ready. This time Nico ordered fine acrylic paints for his final project, which he has no idea what he was going to paint for it. He chose random colors for the paints, which everyone called him an idiot for but he shrugged it off. Art schools’ got him feeling like he’s not a human anymore anyway, just a painting machine. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, the brown truck pulls up to his dorm building and the postman hops out of the car, stacks of boxes and packages making a tower in his arms. Maybe he should order something extra heavy to see those arms flex....</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico hurriedly sketched the man, taking pictures with his phone every now and then so be could draw from those later as he delivered the packages. The blue sweatered UPS man climbs back into his truck and Nico smiles. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you creeping on the UPS guy again?” Rachel said from somewhere behind him, Nico jumped and threw his hand over his heart.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Nico clutched his sketchbook tightly so that Rachel wouldn’t see his drawings, but she knew anyway.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re going to give <em>the</em> <em>postman</em> a fucking heart attack if he ever catches you drawing him, creepass.” Rachel rolls her eyes and reaches her hand out for the book. Nico sighs and gives her the drawings, his friend raises her eyebrows. “These are pretty good. S’pecially in the two minutes you drew them.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Well i’d expect they’d be good</em>, i spent like all my savings on art school—“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Better than usual, </em>idiot<em>.</em>” She tosses the book back to him and he caught it, “They’re looser than your normal sketches.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico scoffs. “<em>My sketches are not stiff,</em> why does everyone think that?” He gets up and grabs an orange from the bowl on their counter, peeling the citrus fruit frustratedly. <em>Everyone</em> says Nico’s art is stiff, and he just doesn’t see it. Even his professors often critique his work for ‘not flowing right’ or something. Its the only thing setting him back, and he knows it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rachel doesn’t respond, they’ve had this conversation a million times. She grabs her keys and an orange from their sad little fruit bowl on the counter and goes to walk out the door, but before she does she says;</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, why don’t you do something besides creepily draw him from the window? I don’t know, leave him a little gift or something at the door. A note.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And with that she left, Nico thought the idea was absolutely absurd. The postman would only think he was weird, he throws the thought from his mind like a used paint tube.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Its’ a week later when at the beginning of classmonday his painting professor asks for some charcoal drawings assigned last week, which of course, Nico didn’t do. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">He looks around at his peers; not one of them was turning in a blank sheet of paper. The stressed art student wracks his brain for something to turn in and his mind does a loop-d-loop before coming to </span> <span class="s1">the UPS guy figure drawings. Hurriedly he snatches them from the sketchbook and hands them in to his teacher. They’re not charcoal, but they’ll have to do. He grimaces when his teacher stares critically at his work. </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But to his surprise, he looks at Nico and gives him a thumbs up. <em>What.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After class Nico stayed behind to see his professor, he waited awkwardly at his desk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it, Nico?” He said without looking up from his paperwork.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, the drawings that I turned in today. They were graphite.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His professor looks at him, Nico can’t tell if he’s annoyed or amused. His painting professors face is old but he kept his looks together; White hair freshly trimmed, circular glasses worn on his nose. Not only did he look like a gay judge for the Great British Baking Show, he also had an excellent eye for talent, so why the fuck did he accept <em>Nico’s</em> <em>drawings</em>? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes? What about them?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The student shifts his feet. “You gave me a thumbs up today when I turned them in, but usually you don’t seem to like my figures.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His professor took off his glasses and looked at him, pulling out his figure drawing from a stack of work. Nico braced himself: “I know its not charcoal, and I know you pulled these out of your ass when I asked for the assignment due.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Great</em>. Nico gulped loudly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But, I like them more than your normal drawings,” He traces the curves of the drawn postman, along his neck and back leg, “They’re not stiff. The lines flow, its artistic, its real. Whatever you did here I want you to keep doing it, eventually apply it to your paintings and you’ve got something truly gorgeous. So yes, although they did not <em>quite</em> fit the specifications of the assignment, i’m giving you full credit.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">Nico stuttered out a thank you and started to walk out dumbfounded, praise was rare from his painting teacher. Before he made the exit, his teacher called out “And don’t make me regret it!</p>
<p class="p1">“<em>Yes sir!</em>”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">If Nico doesn’t follow his advice he might as well drop out tomorrow, h</span> <span class="s1">e goes back to the dorm and like a record on pause is set back into motion, becoming a painting machine once again. (only this time its more inspired) Without a plan Nico starts slapping colors on canvas, blocking out angles and drop shadows with orange rust and light aquamarine paint. </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It takes him three hours to finish the piece and he steps back for the final time to admire it. The painting is a portrait of woman looking down at front view, he left her eyes pure white to pierce the viewer. Her skin is scaped out by orange tones, abstract swirls making up the rosiness of her cheeks. The aqua marine hair flows rigidly down the sides of her face, the character looks like it dripping. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s one of Nico’s better paintings, but there’s still something missing. It looks sickening, but It didn’t have that emotional connection he needed for his final. And when the art student goes to bed, its just another canvas against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another week flies by and Nico has to order some um....<em>unusual things </em>online. They’re for a project in his 3D class that Nico regrets taking, he orders several cans of spray foam, X-acto knives, strings of Mardi-Gras beads, thin chicken wire, and a plastic skeleton halloween decoration.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">It’s an obscure set of materials but Nico knows what he’s doing (sort of). First he’s going to build a </span> <span class="s1">cloud like base and throne from the spray foam and paint it black, then he’s going to spin the wire into some spire looking things and also paint it black, and finally after painting details and shadows on the skeleton he’s going to string colorful beads through the whole work, finishing it off by placing one of Rachel’s margarita cups in the skeleton’s hand. </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It doesn’t have much meaning, basically a play on the ‘life of the party’ phrase, but it still looks sick as fuck in Nico’s opinion. He’ll leave it open to interpretation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With his professor’s words still on his mind, Nico’s really considering Rachel’s idea now. He could leave the UPS guy a little package and do some more quick sketches, but what does he buy him?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico doesn’t know anything about this guy except that he delivers packages and wears blue sweaters....<em>(Maybe some food? Chips? Yeah, i’ll leave him food.)</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so by Wednesday when his order is set to arrive Nico placed a small box outside the door filled with snacks and drinks. On top of the box was a little post-it note that read:</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>for UPS guy</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>thanks for delivering my stuff :) Take this box of food, my gift</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>-broke and stressed college student</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Said college student had to stay downstairs and keep an eye out for to make sure he catches his deliverer, Nico gets so bored he turns on ‘Say yes to the dress’, which turns out to be <em>much</em> more entertaining than he thought. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Faintly, over the cries of the current bridezilla who wouldn’t <em>pick a damn dress to save her life, </em>Nico heard the familiar faint rumbling of the mail truck and crept stealthily to the window, turning bridezilla on mute. (he, uh, also put it on record)</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His usual guy gets out of the truck and walks up with a stack if boxes. And <em>yes</em> his arms were flexing that time, and yes, <em>his biceps were beautiful.</em> He gets to the door and sets down all the boxes almost leaving before he catches a glimpse of the smaller box left for him. It takes him a while to read the post-it, even though Nico didn’t write much on it, But from the window he thought he could spot a smile on the UPS driver’s face. To Nico’s surprise he reaches in his pockets pulls out his own pen and wrote back on the note.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The driver carried the prize to his car, doing littlehappy dances the whole way back and Nico pumped his fist into the air. <em>Mission success!</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once the truck was out of sight, Nico hopped off the couch and rushed to grab the note already fluttering in the cold wind. Hurrying back inside, he reads the reply:</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>thanks a lot bro :))) i was pretty hungry</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <em>My name’s percy by the way, </em></span> <span class="s1"><em>grateful to be the giver of your parcels</em> </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>-broke and stressed UPS driver</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico hated the way his heart fluttered up in his stomach making him giggle uncontrollably as he fell on the couch. He didn’t make it past the night without writing another note for the next time he comes by, a longer one where he introduces himself and his major. Nico makes sure his handwriting is clean and there’s no paint smudges on the paper, Rachel asks whatthe special occasion and he told her about his little note. She smiled and laughed, it was always good to see Rachel laugh, her face reddened from the movement. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">He sets out the piece of paper.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Over the next three weeks Nico found every excuse to order something online, and sometimes even pay express shipping fees, (God forbid) <em>just</em> so he could write notes to Percy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>(haha sorry i order so much. I’m an art student in my second year. My name’s Nico and I share the dorms with a couple others. How were the snacks? I would have left you more this week but i forgot to buy it. I left another sweater instead, it pretty cold out. later ;)</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>-Nico</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>The snacks were reallyyyy goood. Art college sounds fun, i had to drop out of college to make some money, but i’m planning on going back next year to finish my degree in marine biology. Y’know like dolphins and shit. Thanks so much for the sweater btw! you’re a godsend, blue is my favorite color. </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>-Perce)</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The giving of notes continued through that three weeks, during which Nico got an idea for his Final art project.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s already very late into semester two, so this project’s going to have to be done quick. But it doesn’t matter because for once Nico has an <em>idea</em>. So one night while he was heavily wrapped in blankets to the point of looking like a eskimo, Nico ordered his supplies online. Big tubes of blue and orange paint, some green, some vine charcoal....</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he got to painting. With brush in hand, Nico attempted something he hadn’t before. He was going to paint a portrait of Percy without being able to see him, instead Nico paints off the feeling that Percy gives him and the fond memory of his face in his mind. In the background of the painting was all thick snow with foot prints carving paths into the white. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For days and days he thought and painted, thought and painted....Until the day he saw.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It has just snowed the day before and Nico was painting yet again, Percy’s face. He was snowed in with concentration, each stroke becoming more deliberate. Rachel sat and watched TV in the next room. They both heard a knock on the door but he was too concentrated to get it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An icy breeze infiltrated the dormitories, a sign that Rachel had gotten to the door for him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who is it?” he calls out, not looking up from his painting. No answer comes from behind and Nico turns around.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Standing in the doorway, mouth agape was Percy, the UPS driver. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looks different without the distance and panes of glass; Percy’s eyes are like faded emeralds and his nose is pink from the cold. he’s wearing the sweater Nico left out for him, a blue NYU hoodie. He looks astounded and it takes a moment for Nico to realize he’s looking at his painting.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The one of <em>his</em> face....</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Oh</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico’s cheeks flame up and he moves in front of the canvas, hardly covering the painting. The man at the door takes another step in the house. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that me...?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico stutters over his words, this might single handedly be the most embarrassing thing to happen to him <em>ever</em>. “I, um, yes it is. <em>I-i swear not in a creepy way!</em> I just needed something to paint for my final and i couldn’t think of anything its due next week—“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s gorgeous.” Percy moves forward and trails his fingers over the dried paint lightly. he turns to Nico. “You made this?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The art student hold up the paintbrush still in hand. “Yeah, no shit?” Nico scratches his head, “Do you mind at all? It’s your face, and i know it’s not perfectly accurate but i’m trying.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Percy shakes his head no and sits down at a chair in front of the canvas. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what are you—“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man in front of him throws his head back dramatically and closes his eyes, posing for Nico. “Paint me like one of your french girls.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so Nico did. For nearly two more hours he painted him, adding swishes of thick paint to define his dark eyebrows and perfecting the green of his eyes. The boys laughed and talked for the better part of the time, Rachel came in occasionally to offer Percy <em>‘O’dearves’</em> as she called them, (they were cheez-its). </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The final piece was eerily beautiful, his best work yet. It encapsulated the man perfectly, he even added a rosy shine to the tip of his nose. In the portrait Percy’s neck was craned, eyed looking away so he could paint long eyelashes, the outside snow as swirling paint.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico set his paintbrush down and breathed out, Percy got up from his chair and twisted his neck and back to get the stiffness out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s still snowing outside and Nico is feeling tired, he hums to himself and turns to Percy. “Hey do you have any where else to be?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then stay here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">It turned out that wouldn’t be the only night he stayed over. Percy headed over to Nico and Rachel’s shitty dormitory every time he got the chance, often he would find himself watching movies with the Nico sleeping on his shoulder. </span> <span class="s1">Despite the cold outside, he feels warm. Percy thinks he found a home. </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so one night when Nico pads out from the kitchen with two mugs of hot cocoa, marshmallows floating peacefully on top, he asks him a question:</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you think I could stay here?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The black haired boy chuckles around his drink. “You’re already here, dummy”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, like, with <em>you</em>. I like you a lot, and...Do you want to be with me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico smiled to himself and puts his chin on Percy’s shoulder. They had practically been platonically dating for months, it didn’t come to much of a surprise. “<em>hmm</em>. Convince me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Percy toys with Nico’s hair. It’s really soft. “Well for one, you think i’m pretty,” the boy laying on hits him on the shoulder for that one, “and you got an A on your final. Plus, who else is going to deliver all your packages?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">Out of his pocket Percy pulls out a little folded up piece of paper and hands it to Nico, the final note.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>i love you.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>-your broke and stressed boyfriend</em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico rolls his eyes at the paper and sits up. “You fucking dummy, come here.” He pulls the other into a soft kiss tasting like hot chocolate and marshmallows, it could melt away all the snow outside.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this kinda took me while lol, like always tell me whatcha think! </p>
<p>(also ik nobody cares but i changed the summary for just let me breathe for a second because the i wrote the first in like three minutes and it was, aHem, not good. but this one almost feels t o o edgy so, yup, not fucking sure what to do there)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. a breach in professionalism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: Leo’s a drug dealer and Percy is a rich boy looking to try something new.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>someone: *posts a leo and drug related prompt*<br/>me: ah yes, t h i s  i s  m y  t e r r i t o r y</p><p>kinda fun or whateva. I’m working on other ones rn i swear, theyre just taking way 2 fucking ling because apparently i have a problem of overwriting stories i cannot fully achieve in under 5000 words. I am scared to look at the word count at this point, might just post it separate. 🥺😭✌️</p><p>i quoted a vine somewhere in the middle of this, and didnt have the heart to edit it out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">Leo doesn’t know </span> <em><span class="s2">how</span></em> <span class="s1"> the hell this fool found him, or </span> <em><span class="s2">why</span></em> <span class="s1"> he was here, but one things for sure: </span> <em><span class="s2">He won’t be staying long.</span></em></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo was at what was supposed to be a house party tonight; except its pretty much turned into a rager at this point. Their playing loud and surprisingly current songs, the colored lights are dimmed low, casting purple, blue, and red shadows over the faces of the partygoers. The place stinks of alcohol and weed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was planning to meet Jason’s sister, Thalia, at this party, or maybe just hang out with Piper, but now they’re nowhere to be found and Leo was left standing defensively in a corner. He torpedos himself towards the alcohol, because God knows he smokes enough weed, and grabs a few shots of tequila. Downing the liquor quick, and <em>definitely not</em> scrunching his face up like he’d eaten a lemon, he trumps upstairs to try and spot Piper again, but as he’s looking someone grabs his arm and pulls him into another room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s another college kid, of course. He’s got sun-kissed skin and bright green eyes, tall and lean, and his hair was dark as the night sky. He wears a pattered collared shirt underneath a grey sweater, and a big shiny watch adornes his wrist. Leo thinks its a rolex, but given that is, like, the only brand of watch he knows. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Rich boy,</em> Leo dictates. He pulls a small knife.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know who you are or what you think you’re doing, but im going to leave, and this doesn’t have to be any bigger. <em>Got it</em>?” Leo points the tip up at the rich boy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man’s eyes widen comically and he puts his hand up like Leo was the police. “No you don’t understand, i’m trying to buy <em>drugs</em> off of you.” he says, as if that makes anything any better.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And <em>okay</em>, who’s been dropping his name around because <em>nobody meets a plug like that. </em>Plus, Leo’s not working tonight. This is his <em>one</em> vacation goddammit. “I’m not your guy,Don’t show your face near me again.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo turns to leave but the guy grabs his shirt, “wait!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then he’s had enough. Leo swings his arm in big arch, knocking him at the base of his neck and grabbing his switchblade again. He holds it out in front of him as the other coughs. “Listen psycho, I don’t have anything. If i did, i wouldn’t sell it to you. If you talk to the cops, you’re dead. No exceptions.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">Leo’s bluffing. like, he’s bluffing so hard it’s probably not even considered a <em>bluff</em> anymore. He’s never killed someone (or even gave someone an injury that lasts longer than a week) and there’s now way his <em>wimpy five-foot-four bird bone ass </em>is going to even come close to landing a hit on a guy like this.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The college student sighs sadly and backs away. “Look, i’m sorry. I was just looking for something new and I heard your name at a party—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What name?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you’re Zippo, are you not?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo cringes at his own nickname. He used to flick around an old zippo lighter while he waited for people, and they branded him for it. There was so many variations; zippo skeezy, The Zip, Spitfire, twiggy, ziptwig. <em>All were equally awful. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo doesn’t answer to it, just turns to leave.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, can you just <em>wait!</em> What will it take for you to sell me something?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know, <em>rich boy,</em>” Leo drawls sarcastically, “maybe you could cook me up a powerpoint presentation. I’m leaving, if you follow me—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>I’m dead,</em> i know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo walked out of the room, closing the door on his way out, leaving the other alone in the dark.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mind you, Leo has not given the house party incident another thought since, well, <em>the night it happened</em>. But here he is, <em>two whole weeks later</em>, with the same guy standing in front of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He </span> <span class="s1">had been on his way out of the workshop after a late day finishing late projects, when the sweater-collared dude came up to him, sporting a different shiny diamond encrusted watch than last time. He also had on some glistening earrings and a designer backpack.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You again! I know you don’t want to, but come here.” He says, eyes twinkling with <em>way</em> too much excitement for the shitty day Leo had. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Why?</em> Why won’t people just leave him alone? All Leo wanted to do was go home and take a shower, maybe pass out for a couple days, but the curly haired boy was so tired at this point he didn’t put up much of a fight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” he snapped, “You have five minutes max, and then i’m leaving.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Suddenly </span> <span class="s1">he’s getting dragged into an empty classroom, all too similar to how they first met. The Human Rolex Watch flips on the light, then flips it off after seeing Leo twinge at change in brightness.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Sorry.” he says sheepishly, trying not to smile at the corners.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the computer he types and clicks and looks at the projector expectantly. It was then that Leo remembers his own words and curses himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">(“.....maybe you could cook me up a powerpoint presentation. I’m leaving, if you.....”)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>(He didn’t seriously—)</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo drags a hand down his face in response to the image that popped up on the big screen.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">why you should sell me drugs :)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">by: Percy</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He prepares himself for what could be the worst, ten, karma induced, minutes of his life. Percy, as he now knows the name of, smiles so brightly it hurts Leo’s eyes more than the lights did. He clicks to the next slide (which of course, had fucking oragami transitions)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">reason 1:im trying to have a good time, do u really want to stop a good time? didnt thinks so</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">reason 3: mONEYYY $$$$</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">reason 4: i am very bored. also i need to pass my exams.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">reason 5: i am cute ;) will give hugs and kisses &lt;3</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“As you can see, macho zippo”—Oh god they’ve created <em>another one—</em></span>“The thesis is already laid pretty clearly. You get money, i get drugitos. <em>its a win-win</em>.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He clicked to the next slide where a graph spun into view. it was a line graph going straight diagonal, the x was labeled<em> “drugs sold”</em> and the y was labeled <em>“how high i am”.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pointed at the line with a laser pointer. “Now if you look from here to here, and take the slope of—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Okay</em>, okay. Please stop<em>.</em>” Leo says, waving his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Percy looked back, confused and sad. Like a little puppy. “But I still have five more slides—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“—<em>Nope</em>, no you don’t. Get you’re ass over here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Percy skipped up to where Leo was sitting, skidding to a stop in front of the boy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you need? Make it quick, i have to go soon.” Leo said, grabbing his backpack. <em>(dude’s lucky i even have anything on me. If it were any other day of the week he’d be screwed.)</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm, what do you suggest?” He asks, fiddling with his watch and face contemplative. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo blinked. “This isn’t a goddamn starbucks, dude. I <em>swear</em> if you did all this for weed or <em>something</em>—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—And then Leo doesn’t finish his statement, because Percy pats him lightly on the head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Pats</em> him. FUCKING PATS HIM. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>What. is. he. doing. He’s. not. supposed. to. do. that.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Woah, cool down there, you might catch a flame, zippy. I was going to ask for aderall, for studying, but i don’t know what would be good for a party.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo glares at him from below, eyes defiant under a swathe of brown curls. “Why would you assume i know which ones are good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because you're the pusher...?” The student before him said uncertainly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo ignores the lack of technicality in his statement, and there’s a moment of silence where the two students just look at each other, Leo with a harsh glare, and Percy sporting a twinged smile that was fading to a grimace with each passing second.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, Leo looks away and starts rummaging through his backpack, the sounds of things opening and closing coming from within. The other boy just kinda of stared mildly interested, like he was a little kid waiting for his Minecraft account to be set up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo peeked his head up. “You like hallucinogens?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never tried em.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo frowned. He didn’t want to put someone inexperienced on LSD or acid, too dangerous. The boy in front of him looks innocent, he almost feels bad for letting the guy annoy him into selling to him. Another client to keep tabs on....</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He throws ten addys into a altoids container, each 20 milligrams, as well as slipping in a small piece of paper with his alternative number on it. He slaps the metal container intothe dude’s palm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“forty bucks.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His client’s face lit up and he starts digging in his wallet. “Wow, thats cheaper than i expected.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Leo just smiles at that and continues to chew on his gum. Poor kid, he actually added another ten dollars onto his charge for annoying him, and also because he’s rich and will pay for it. He usually sells addys 1 for 3-5, two </span><span class="s1">dollars if he likes you. But the dude</span> <span class="s1">made Leo watch a <em>powerpoint </em>goddammit, he’s getting a few extra bucks from this. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks man. There’s a party on Argonne street next week, its not invite only but, um, the second floor of the venue is off limits. I could get you up there, if you want.” He says nervously, discreetly handing Leo a stack of bills. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know the one.” Is all Leo says. Parties on Argonne are infamous, but he’s not going to go of course. Most clients are strictly clients, this guy isn’t any different because he’s pretty—<em>pretty annoying</em>. Pretty annoying, that’s what he was gonna say. <em>Yep.  </em>(Plus, he could get up to the second floor if he tried. Probably. Gang perks)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cool,” his newest client threw his backpack over his shoulder and got up. But, right before he left, he went over Leo and pressed a quick, soft kiss just to the left of his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo tensed up and his cheeks were aflame, he turned his face to hide. “<em>H-hey—!</em> wha—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told you I’d give you a kiss, didn’t I?” Percy laughed, “Byeee!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The small angry latino got up and stomped his way to his car, fingers trailing lightly over where his client’s lips had been, cursing himself for blushing.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time Friday rolled around, Leo was exhausted, and so, <em>so</em> done. He throws his backpack to floor of his friends dorm and collapses on her couch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Mmmrnn</em>.....Man, FUCK SCHOOL! Fuck all this bullshit, what the <em>fuck</em>? what the fuck...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Piper popped her head out from the tiny kitchen where she was making strawberry-banana smoothies and sighed. “me too, bro, <em>me too</em>. There’s a party downtown tonight though, Argonne, if you’re up for it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo whined from the couch. “I know. A client invited me to it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Que</em>?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right? So weird.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who was it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Piper, i don’t want to talk about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmkay.” she said, followed by the sound of furious fruit blending. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After she was done Piper carried the smoothies out to herself and Leo, each in ceramic mugs, because <em>apparently</em> they can’t have <em>normal cups </em>in this household. (Secretly, Leo likes it better this way.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doesn’t mean you can’t go though. It might be fun. I could choose your outfit, we can dance on random people, sneak into some locked rooms, <em>andddd</em> we could get so drunk we won’t remember any of it tomorrow.” She said and then popped her straw in her mouth, reusable, of course. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nearly cries over the drink she’s given him. Its pink, and pretty, and tasted like childhood dreams. Piper makes really good smoothies. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, you convinced me. We <em>better</em> get free drinks though, i’m not the school plug for nothing and drug money doesn’t cover everything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s the attitude.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Piper spent under ten minutes picking clothes for him. She was a fashion machine. (For everyone but herself, of course. You couldn’t break the bitch out of sweatpants if you tried)</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The consensus fell upon a black t-shirt with his army jacket over top (it still comes down to mid thigh on him to leo’s utter despair) with close-fitting jeans. Around his neck, he wore his normal silver chain. </span> <span class="s1">Piper <em>tried</em> to convince him not wear black air forces, claiming he looked like he was going to “rob a 7-eleven”, but he threw them on anyway. They had been a gag gift from a friend, besides it was either that or his slides, and Leo’s <em>pretttyyy</em> sure he wouldn’t be allowed in if he wore those . </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The party was already very active by the time they arrived at nine, people were dancing and laughing and drinking. Piper and Leo walked in and immediately got split up, reminding Leo of the party last month.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo goes around a bit, finding and talking to friends, people he’s met. Until he stumbles across, y’know, <em>that one.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Percy catches his eye and bounds over to him, smiling wide with a beer in hand. Leo looks around the room and <em>oh god oh fuck</em>, there’s no exits, <em>hurry quick—</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Hey</em>, you actually made it! Wanna go upstairs?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fuck. Before he knows it, Leo’s getting dragged by Percy again, <em>because for some reason he loves to drag people, </em>andthis time he’s being taken upstairs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the top of the stair case waits two body builder looking dudes that makes Leo quite honestly quake in his air forces, but they pay no mind to Percy as he drags his victim to the second floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Upstairs in the semi-secluded rooms, the party is still going strong. They’ve hired another DJ for the floor, and the low lights make things look hazy. There’s less people too.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>It does not smell like sweat,</em> Leo notes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They head past a big booth where a few other people are sitting, out of the few, a dark haired girl wearing dress so sparkly it nearly blinds him evaluates Leo critically, and a stoner looking kid next to her raises a peace sign at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Hi guys, bye guys.” Percy says as he takes Leo past the booth and</span> <span class="s1"> into a closed room.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room is big, with velvet couches, flat screen TV’s, and table games lining the corners as well as enough alcohol to fuel an entire frat. There’s already maybe fifteen people there, a few smoking a lil something and a couple making out in the corner. Like the typical party, but with less people. <em>And</em>, these people look important.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’re all in fancy designer dresses and shirts, the room is drowning in expensive cologne and perfume, and Leo knows a diamond when he sees one. It makes him feel severely underdressed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>(No wonder Percy’s allowed in here, its the rich people floor....)</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’mere.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They sit down on the expensive sofa and Leo stares at the man beside him. “Why’d you bring me up here? I didn’t come to the party for <em>you</em>, ya know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiles and flicks a curl off the boy’s face. “<em>One</em>, because I like you. <em>Two</em>, that’s just mean. And to think I was going to talk the owner into letting you have a permanent pass up here....” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Percy leans in closer and Leo lets go a bit, unwinding from his hard day, he rolls the dice. Relationships, even friendships, with the people you sell to is a very bad idea, he knows that. But... maybe just this once....</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm.” Leo leans in closer and hums lowly on the other’s neck, putting a hand on his shoulder. Percy smells like Dior. “I think...add a couple of my friends on the list too and we have ourselves a deal.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leans back and looks at the other. Percy nods dumbly, stars in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo settles back into the couch and turns to the other after a moment. “You got a bong?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unsurprisingly, the answer was yes. Ten minutes later, and Leo was trying coach him through his first time with hallucinogens like he was teaching a <em>first grader. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, so, you <em>see</em> shit?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh huh.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isn’t that called...like, <em>schizophrenia</em>?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo laughs loud and hard for the first time that night, Percy watches with awe as the boy as he does, amazed as to how one person could be so pretty without ever trying. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>No, no</em>. Its—its a hallucination. Like, you know desert mirages from the movies?” Percy nods, “It’s kinda like that. But its only going to last thirty minutes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo was starting him with Salvia, a plant with psychoactive properties, similar to sage but, <em>y’know</em>, with some LSD type shit. Also, its legal if you’re over eighteen, so <em>biggg</em> <em>bonus</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both rip off the bong once, Percy coughing up a lung despite claiming he “does this all the time”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Within the next five minutes, they’re both tripping balls. For Leo the music was consistently slowing down and speeding up; a big tempo ringing in the back of everything, like a clock ticking in the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Salvia doesn’t really make you <em>see</em> things that aren’t there, more like it takes things that <em>are</em> there and makes you perceive them differently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Right now, Percy looks like a <em>god. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s the God of the Sea, as laughable as that is, and he’s calling to Leo. His black hair rippling hypnotically like waves on a beach and his green eyes spacing in and out from reality, melting down the scape of his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They go off together and dance to the music. <em>Swirling, swirling, swirling.</em> Leo is the earth and Percy is his axis. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His laughter sounds different to his own ears, as if he’s not the one laughing, and he trails a finger down Percy’s face, from his brow bone, to his cheeks, ending on his lips like a map.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They came down from the high a mete thirty minutes later. The greatest thing about Salvia is how short-lived it is compared to other psychedelics. But, traces of the man spinning with him still looks at him like a God. A God that smells like Dior and wears expensive watches and designer clothes and takes him to exclusive parties. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They end up back on the soft couch, Leo nearly sitting in the other’s lap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow,” Percy breathed out, “You....”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t finish his sentence before placing a kiss on the others lips, slow and mesmerizing. A hand is placed firmly on Leo’s back and they end up like half of the other make-out sessions in the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo breaks away, for just a second, to say;</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My names Leo, by the way.” Before rejoining the others lips and trailing hands down his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sure, Its a breach in professionalism, but Leo doesn’t mind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If Percy thought he was tripping balls <em>before</em>, he <em>definetly</em> is now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo was one of the best kissers he had met in his life. <em>The best.</em> His movements were tantalizing fluid, warm hands always at the right places, he was a drug. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yes, <em>Leo is a drug</em>, he concluded, as ironic as that is. He’s better than Salvia, Aderall, and alcohol. A drug he very much wanted to keep. Smooth dark skin against his own, big hazy chocolate colored eyes, bleached curls brushing his forehead, he wanted more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But eventually, they pulled away, and his drug said he had to go, he had a friend waiting for him, and left Percy pathetically on the couch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He joined his other friends at the booth sadly, they observed his fluffed up hair and mourning look on his face and immediately started teasing him, having filled in the blanks after seeing the cute little druggie boy leaving the second floor with hickies on his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">(“Did you have a nice time, Perce?”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>”I know the other dude did.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Guys, shut up.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>”Aw, he wants us to shut up, how cute. Is that what the twink told you too?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>”Oh my god, Reyna. You are unbearable.”)</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he had left though, Percy managed to get a promise for a date. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>(“Hey, S’okay if I take you out to dinner next week or something?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Only if you make me another slideshow presentation.”)</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He remembered the smirk on his face when he said and that and metaphorically raised a fist at him for being so damn cute. He would make a million slideshows if it meant he got dance and kiss like that with him again.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next time they met Percy got to see the real consequences of Leo’s job.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took Leo out to dinner, as promised. It wasn’t anything too fancy, just Olive Garden, but the boy thanked him many times over anyway. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked beautiful that night. Leo’s hair was half up-half down, curls wrapped in a pink scrunchie, forming a poofy ball on top of his head. Someone else must have gotten him ready for the night because his eyebrows were cut cleaner, and Percy knows for a fact that he wouldn’t know how to micro blade. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What could have been a romantic dinner (as romantic as you can get in a fucking olive garden) turned into more of a <em>‘laugh our asses off and make the waiter grate cheese over Leo’s pasta for three minutes’</em> kind of date. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Halfway through the meal though, Percy spotted a guy coming up behind Leo. He was tall and thin, with that sort of crazy look in their eye that practically stamped ‘untrustworthy’ onto his forehead</span> <span class="s1">. His face was slightly sunken in and his hair shined with greasy, before the green-eyed boy can stop him, he puts a hand on Leo’s shoulder, making the boy jump in his seat.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leo, you gotta help me man. I really, <em>really</em> need something and—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo’s whole demeanor changed in an instant, he stood up and despite his lack of size, the man took a few steps back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have to leave Camilo. I’m busy.” People were starting to pay attention to the scene now, Percy rose and stood next to his date, trying to intimidate the man but he payed him no mind, for some reason only wary of the small latino with a fluffy bun on top his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The guy’s hands were jittering like crazy, his eyes flicked around the restaurant. “You don’t understand—I-i <em>need</em> this Leo, c’mon, you can’t take this away from me, I <em>swear</em> i’ll have the money by next month, i’m—i’m looking at this new job <em>and</em>—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo reached for the back of his jeans. “I said, <em>go away Camilo.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo’s face was placid, but his tone was dead serious, more serious than he’s ever heard him before. Camilo glanced at Leo’s hand behind his back and his eyes stormed, face growing angry, enunciating the early wrinkles on his forehead and around his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Man, FUCK YOU!” The jittering man shouted, causing a security guard came up behind him and started dragging him out. “I THOUGHT WE WAS FRIENDS, LEO! <em>FRIENDS</em>! <em>You-you MADE me like this!</em> I can’t even see my daughter no more! THIS IS <em>YOUR</em> FAULT! YOU HEAR?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And one more cry before he was taken outside, “YOU’RE A GODDAMN MONSTER! THATS WHAT YOU IS, A <em>MONSTER—“</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door swung shut.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo’s expression didn’t change, he apologized to the waiters and security, Percy payed the check, and they headed outside. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Date now ruined, Percy just wants the other boy to come back from whatever that was in the restaurant, because his eyes still held the same deadliness and it hurts when Leo looked at him like that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“....Are you okay? What was all that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His face softens for the first time since the interaction with the druggie, and he pauses to choose his words carefully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine, sorry you had to see that. Just an old client of mine. One i don’t sell to anymore.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. Must be a tough business if....”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The night air nips at them with her icy breath, and Percy pops a question to the other. “Do you want to stay at my place tonight? I know our dinner got kind of ruined, but we can go to breakfast in the morning?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To his relief, Leo smiled. A genuine smile, and he nodded. “Sure, why not. Take me away, babe.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two of them took Percy’s car to his house, which if Leo had thought the guy was rich <em>before</em>, his Dad might as well be Bill gates now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Percy scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as the boy continually expressed his thoughts over his house.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This isn’t a <em>house</em>, its a fucking <em>Mansion</em>! Look—Look at this shit,” Leo points to a perfect line of bright green shrubs cut into the shape of a spiral swirls, “<em>Fucking swirly bushes!”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He bent down to touch the turf in front of the entryway. “Even the dirt feels expensive!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, he pops back up next to Percy. It was safe to say any seriousness he held at the restaurant was long gone. “How are you able to afford this?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Magic..? Also, my Dad’s a politician. And owns a fishing company. <em>Anddd</em> has stocks.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow,” Leo breathed out, “I might just marry rich.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Entering the Mansion/House, Percy gestures for Leo to hang his stuff on the coat rack in the main hall. (Its gold plated, because why not?)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy complies and takes off his jacket to hang it up on one of the golden hooks, but when he does Percy’s heart skips a beat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When taking off the clothes Leo’s shirt lifts up in the back, revealing a hidden black Glock tucked into the back of his jeans.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mind flashes back to the Olive Garden scene. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>(“I said go away Camilo.”)</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo had reached for his back when he said that, Percy now knows he was reaching for his gun. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gun. Leo has a gun. Leo has a <em>gun</em>, and Leo <em>brought</em> said gun to their <em>dinner date </em>at<em> Olive Garden. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Okay. <em>Okay, okay.</em> What does Percy do with this information.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s so stunned by this newfound knowledge that his guest scrunches his eyebrows at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You good? You look like you’re tweaking out over there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Percy gulps. “Yeah, i’m fine. No problem over here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay....”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He takes a second to revaluate who he’s invited into his house. Leo is not just some cute college kid, he’s a drug dealer. <em>A drug dealer who brought a gun to his date and in his house</em>, and its no longer okay. He shifts his feet anxiously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, are you ever going to like, quit selling drugs? Or is that going to be an ongoing thing?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The question sounds way to casual coming out of his mouth and Leo pauses. Then, he walks over to Percy and stops only a half foot away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is about what you saw earlier,” he sighs, “Look, i sorta got into this by accident.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then Leo goes on to explain how he got here, here being confronting addicts on his <em>very nice</em> Olive Garden date. He started selling when he was in high school, mainly just weed, for this higher up gang so that he could get his own stuff for a lower price. Then, it escalated and escalated until now <em>he</em> has several other smaller dealers working for him. The money he earned helped him pay for almost all of college.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo explained that he never sold the real hard stuff, like meth or heroin. It ruins lives, and there’s no enjoyment in that, money or not. He also doesn’t sell to addicts, and that he regulates what he gives out so that his clients don’t <em>become</em> addicts. Camilo apparently is case gone wrong, but the boy won’t elaborateany more than that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, thats what i’m dealing with. I....” Leo trailed off. “I promised myself I would stop dealing when I got out of college, but its a very difficult place to get out of, gang and all.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can understand if that....makes you uncomfortable, and you don’t want to be with me. I’ll leave.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Percy wraps the boy in a hug, ignoring how well the pistol is hidden under his shirt and sighs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, its okay. <em>I</em>....I think you’re really cool, and i want you to stay. Actually, do you want to make it official?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo leans back from the hug a bit and laughs, wiping a tear from his eye, “Sure.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay,” Percy hums, “Just one more thing,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a quick motion the taller boy grabs the Glock from the back of his pants and holds it away from Leo, barrel facing downwards.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>What is this doing in your jeans?”</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo’s mouth gaped open, jaw dropped hanging on a hinge.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In front of him, Percy held his gun like it was a pair of dirty underwear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is—<em>Were you going to shoot somebody with this?</em> I still want to be with you, but you brought a gun into my house, Leo.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The small boy fights his urge to grab the gun out of Percy’s hands, but he doesn’t think that will go over well, so he stays where he’s at. Eyes forced to look bored, he explains.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not loaded.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Percy raises an eyebrow skeptically, “Or <em>is</em> it?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pops the canister open after a few, hilariously defective, tries and pursues his lips at the lack of bullets, not a single one loaded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” Leo reached for the gun and threw it in the couch, startling Percy even though it wouldn’t misfire even if there <em>was</em> a bullet in it, and sighed. Normally the light weight of the weapon would give away the lack of ammunition, but Percy’s not experienced enough with that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry for bringing it, but scenes like that happen and....I just wanted us to be safe. I can’t always say there isn’t bullets in my gun, because sometimes there is, but i don’t carry it everywhere I go. My safety is uninsured, perks of being a higher caste drug dealer.” Leo grumbled, plopping on the couch and crossing arms like a child. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Percy sits next to him and plays with his hair, seemingly unbothered by the events. His fingers weave through his locks, he looks down at the other fondly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Leo snapped, but didn’t stop the bigger man from messing with his curls.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Nothin</em>’” Percy said, “Just thinking about how badass my boyfriend is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Months passed and the boys’ relationship continued to flourish. Weekends were saved for partying and weekdays they got together whenever they could, usually crossing their friend groups as well. Life was a collage of  movie nights and breakfast dates before class, they were in love. Leo was Percy’s drug like he was Leo’s anchor, they balanced each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And one night Leo took psychedelics on the beach and had an epiphany under the glimmering stars where the tide had spoken to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It told Leo to quit selling, at least on a large scale, words booming around him and to the core of his heart. The message stuck with him even after coming off his high.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Confronting his boss wasn’t easy, but they came to an agreement: Leo would work for the remainder of his college years, and his cut from selling would get reduced drastically, but when it came time for him to quit the gang would let him go easily. No questions asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Its the deal of a lifetime, considering that good drug dealers are hard to find, Leo could have gone all the way to the top with the skills he had, but his boss liked him, liked his morals. He didn’t want the boy to grow up like himself, he was youthful, he had a chance to <em>make it out.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo took the deal, and didn’t tell Percy. If something went wrong he wouldn’t want his partner’s hopes up, cause Leo’s still got almost three years to go. It’s going to be a hard road but he’s going to try, he’a going to persist. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Percy was the breach in his professionalism, and Leo wasn’t letting go that easy. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PSA:<br/>posted this also on chapter three, but im letting yall know that criticism is very much appreciated. (so that i dont leave blanks like in silent, yes i fixed it, and yes im still scarred and have lost all confidence) tell me what you like and dislike and all that jazz, i love responding to people. you know predictions for my main work would be, uh, cool too. *cough* i totally havent run out of pre-thought out story to write about uhhh</p><p>edit 2: SO NOBODY WAS GOING TO TELL ME I WROTE NICO INSTEAD OF PERCY ?? YALL— WTF? 😭😭 (i fixed it 😔)<br/>PSA over. *drops mic* *then picks it up* *oh fuck did i break it*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. before i fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: valdangelo based on the movie “before i fall”, where Leo is Samantha and Juliet is Nico. (one is a bully but then falls in love with the other)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>realizing that prompt writing is hArd. I always come up with these elaborate back stories and then have to abandon them after 5000 words, like no,,,,my babies,,,</p><p>updateisusjwns:</p><p>1. this is taking long, i know :)))<br/>i have others in progress, but most likely ill be capping this fic off around ten chapters for a while. this doesnt mean i wont take prompts! </p><p>2. i wont be writing these in the chronological order they come to me now, but if i replied to your prompt, its gonna be completed. If i didnt reply trust me i still saw it, im just determining which ones would fit better after each other and all that jazz </p><p>3. working on just let me breathe mostly, think im going to edit the past chapters a bit (no plot, just writing) because im a ~slacker~ and i dont think it was the best i could do 🥴🥴</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“FUCKING CREEPASS! GO KICK A GRAVE OR SOMETHING!” Leo yelled, a hand thrown onto his shoulder to keep him from throwing fists. Given, the owner of the hands was also screaming obscenities.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The dark haired boy being yelled at backed away before turning heel, running as fast as his skinny legs could carry him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What’s happening isn’t out of the ordinary, Leo doesn’t feel the need to fight usually, but the words are nothing new. Like always it seemed nowadays, they were directed at the school’s weirdo, Nico. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico was a silent kid, he never showed any emotions beside melancholy and anger. He wore strictly black and grey clothes, rusty chains hanging off his jeans. His only interest people knew was about photography, and that was only because of the dumbass camera always glued to his body somewhere. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo fucking hated the kid. He bets he smells like sweat and licks the cheese of his cheeto puffs before eating it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Besides, bullying doesn’t matter if they deserve it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time the weirdo had fucking stabbed his tires, air leaking out of them until they were just sad, little, rubber belts sagging off the rims. He knew it was Nico, he had been the only one waiting around Leo’s car, and everyone was aware of the switchblade he kept in his backpacks but <em>supposedly</em> never used.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>(At least we can throw that assumption in the trash)</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He jerked out of Thompson’s grip and punched the door of his shittyass car, it made a <em>thump! </em>noise in response and now on top of everything Leo’s knuckles <em>really fucking hurt. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>(This would be really poor timing for my car to turn into a transformer, god car if you’re actually BumbleBee or some shit i’m so sorry—)</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s metal you dumbass, stop trying to beat it up.” Thompson said, sighing as if he was any smarter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>I know, Tommy!</em> I’m not fucking slow!” He leaned against the door, ashamed that his little puny arms didn’t even leave a dent, and closed his eyes. Leo let out a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, it’ll be okay. I’ll call my Mom for a ride.” Elody offered, earning a muttered “thanks” from Leo.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo’s car was his pride and honor, a very old station wagon he pulled out from the depth of the city junkyard and spent a whole summer fixing. He was supposed to be the designated  ‘friend with a ride’, and now that had been taken away. He didn’t have the money to replace the tires and his friends knew that, but Leo tries to keep the level of poor he is away from the gossip highway that is the general school population. His level of poor being <em>‘i get more eviction notices than i do report cards.’</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The reason they’re in the school parking is not for actual school, it was Senior skip day after all, and Leo’s down for anything with the word ‘skip’ in it. They had only stopped by to grab Marianna, who’s parents refused to let her take the day off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nobody had thought of leaving somebody to guard the car on <em>Mission Save Mari,</em> clearly it had been a grave mistake.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elody’s Mom came to the rescue, and Leo’s car was left abandoned in the school parking lot. He tacked that on to his list of embarrassing things he can’t live down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo didn’t have anything do much the rest of the day, just hang out with friends. They went to the mall, got burgers at a local diner, hung out by the railroad tracks....</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo’s friends had been with him since the second semester of ninth grade: Thompson, resident football player that just wasn’t <em>quite</em> talented enough to land the quarterback position, Marianna the school’s prettiest gossip, and Elody, who was probably the most like Leo out of the group.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She always went with the flow, and had an awkward tomboy phase that spanned two years. Not to mention she was hispanic, another trait she shared with Leo.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As for Leo, he was the degenerate of the friend group. He was the one just one call away, the one who always got in trouble, and to people outside the group, he was the meanest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were only a few people subjected to his bullying over the years, but it was enough for all kids to proceed with caution, because he made their lives a living hell. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It was Khaleesi Hubbard in seventh grade when Leo poured a water bottle on her head as she was walking up the stairs because she called him a ‘Bipolar freak-show’, it was Zachary Schaefer the next year who was <em>such</em> a whiny bookworm it annoyed Leo enough to vandalize his books, scribbling nonsensical shit like <em>“Zach eats toes”</em> on its pages and tossing it by the school dumpster, and it was Lauren Dickerson in freshman year because she snitched on him for not doing any work in their biology group project. Let’s just say <em>Lauren’s</em> ‘biology’ got leaked to the whole school three days later.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And most recently, it was Nico, who arguably deserved it the most. For as much as Leo shit on him, Nico did the same back. The first time he made fun of him someone <em>mysteriously</em> reported to the front office where Leo kept his weed stashed and he had to sit in ISS for a week.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In return, the following week Leo smashed his camera into the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It hadn’t always been like that, though Leo pretends like it has. In his freshman year, him and Nico were friends. Almost.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo had started at a new school and didn’t know anybody, and neither did Nico. They were forced together from the social pressures of not eating alone at lunch, but soon hung out with each other beyond social need, because they liked being around each other. Leo caught feelings, fast. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy had longer hair back then, Nico would have to push it back so it didn’t flop over his eyes. Quiet, but kind. The kind of boy that made Leo cover his mouth when he laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it didn’t last long, Leo was adopted by the popular kids and Nico was forgotten. Hanging out with him was social suicide, and Leo wasn’t going back to being an outcast.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had been dropped back at his house around four, enough time to get ready for the party tonight. The senior class was going out with a bang, and that bang is an invite-only beach rager.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His preparation included taking a fucking nap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sets his alarm for five pm and crawls under the covers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">..........</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.....</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">......................</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">....</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>BRINGNGGNG!!!!!<span class="Apple-converted-space"> —- - !!! —! </span></em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His alarm goes off, tiny metal hammers hitting the bells repeatedly, every time the machine goes off it vibrates a little more towards the edge of his dresser. Leo hopes with all his might that it falls off one day. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo slams an arm down on top of the annoying device and goes to brush his teeth. He throws on jeans and a red hoodie before attempting to put gel in his curls, which if you hadn’t guessed already, <em>didn’t go so well. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy’s exiting his room when he trips on something metal right outside the door. Catching himself with his hands, Leo curses to himself and yells out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“HARLEY!!”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Said boy pops out around the hall, not deterred by the tone of his voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You found my new invention! I made it for you, do you like it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo pshaws and rubs his sore elbow that got hit on the way down. “Maybe I would like it more if it wasn’t <em>right outside my damn door.</em> Don’t leave your stuff out next time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo doesn’t hear what Harley has to say because he rushes out of the house. His little brother was smart, he just doesn’t think things through. Not to mention he’s going through the phase where he wants to be a little shit to everybody. One day somebody’s gonna whoop his ass for that and he’ll learn his lesson. <em>One day</em>, Leo dreams. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Outside, Mari’s already waiting at her car. The black haired teen twirled her keys that were on a long lanyard and caught them, she smirked at Leo. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Took you long enough, had to look extra pretty tonight?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh shove it.” Leo said playfully, being mean to each other was their form of love. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the back of the car was Elody and Thompson, as always. Leo sat in the passengers seat, as always. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elody’s designated job was to pick the music, some song he didn’t know poured out of the car’s radio. The lady’s voice was distinguishable, soft and haunting, like a ghost.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">long way down where there’s no way out </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">how i long for the way we were</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">days go by, in the dying embers</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">i still remember...</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">these days i’m haunted by—</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But then on his left, Mari twists the dial down, and the music goes with it. She takes her eyes off the road to look at Leo, eyes glinting mischievously;</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, Leo....You ready for tonight?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tries to cover a smile. “I don’t know what you mean.” He really doesn’t know what they mean.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From the back Leo feels something being plopped on top his head, a silver condom falls down from atop his curls, Mari laughs and turn her attention back to the road. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your first time with Cali, idiot,” she reaches down to take a sip of coffee, “we’re not letting you die a virg.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And shit, Leo forgot about his little lie. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had told his friends at the beginning of this year he was dating his friend Calypso to get them off his ass about dating someone, when really they had struck a deal with each other to pretend. She was like that friend that shows up out of nowhere, always cool and collected. Calypso was a badass in a sundress. That being, she got something out of the deal as well. (Lets just say Leo does a lot of spanish homework now, and he’s not taking spanish)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever.” Leo rolled his eyes and smiled, glancing out the window at the passing houses. The car flashed by a green road sign;</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Saint Claire’s st.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You and her ain’t even done it once? C’mon man i thought you were better than that.” Thompson pipes from behind. Leo scoffs and whips his head around. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heavy words coming from a man in the backseat.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up twig.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The party was already going strong by the time they got there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Barefooted teenagers swinging their hips to old 2010’s hits and roasting marshmallows by a fire that lit up the beach. It was set up more professionally this year, a cheesy photo booth was even set up on the sand for girls to pose under for their instagram. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mari passed him a stolen bottle of whiskey from her Dad’s stash and he took a swig before crinkling his nose. It was caramel turtle flavored.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">(What kind of monster makes caramel turtle flavored alcohol...)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still, nasty or not, he takes a few more <em>long</em> sips of the alcohol before its taken from his hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to go find Kristina.” Thompson said suggestively and wriggled his thick eyebrows. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ain’t she a freshman?” Elody asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s what makes it all the better.” He responded, making a ‘V’ with his fingers and flicking his tongue in between before dashing out of the car.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ew!” Elody scrunched up her face and gagged.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“S’ okay,” Marianna rolled her eyes, “He won’t find it so funny when its illegal in a month</span> <span class="s1">.” Thompson’s eighteenth birthday was in a month.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo shrugged and hopped out, feeling the sand scrunch between his toes. He spotted Cali across the beach and waved to her before jogging over, the sand making it feel like he was running in peanut butter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Hey babe.” </em>Leo said with a smirk. Calypso rolled her eyes. She look beautiful tonight, light brown honey hair pulled up in a ponytail, a frilly swimsuit covered by only a thin sweater. Cali, like the others, was also barefoot. She had pink nail polish on, he noticed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are so deep into this. Do you think we’ll stop the rumor by the end of the year? Or are people going to think we’re married in three years?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo hummed and sat down on the beach, a seashell poked him in the ass. “I don’t know. Mari thinks were doing it for the first time tonight.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She crinkles her nose. “<em>Ew, </em>no offense.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shrugs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo closed his eyes for a second to soak up the dying sunshine, before something hard pelts his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo opens his eyes and looks down at the small pebble that had rebounded into the sand. Then he catches the eye of the perpetrator.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Nico.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He gets up in a flash and storms over to where the weirdo was standing in small grove. Calypso called </span> <span class="s1">after him.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leo wait! You shouldn’t—don’t make fun of that boy!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t listen, Leo chases after the other in the trees and to his surprise Nico lets him catchup once they’re out of sight. Leo stops running and catches his breath, wheezing in and out and <em>really</em> wishing he kept taking gym class.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Well?</em> What the fuck did you want me over here for faggot?” he spits out. Nico’s face turns sour, he takes an aggressivestance against Leo. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hate you.” the boy says. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo laughs bitterly. “<em>Oh, what a surprise.</em> You don’t make it very easy for me to like you either, creep. The shit you did to my car earlier, that make you happy?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t do shit to your car.” he says, and its obviously a lie. He whips a fist at Nico but its stopped and thrown down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo can’t fight with his fists right now, it’s time to resort to words. “Good one. I hope you know you ruined like the o-only thing i own with any value to it. You wanna know the truth? I—“</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He gets cut off by the other boy.</span> <span class="s1">“The truth is you’re a mean fucking person! <em>You’re—</em>you’re a messed up sociopathic <em>weirdo</em>! a weirdo, just like me!”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s never heard him say so many words before, Leo’s in shock.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“—And you’re family’s poor! You don’t think anybody knows how you’re on free lunch?! The whole fucking school knows, you wear the same clothes from freshman year! They make fun of you for it all the time when you’re not there—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His words stung like a bee. Leo didn’t know that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico takes a deep breath, his eyes erratic and wild, he looks down at the shocked Leo.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hope you burn in hell.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s about to take off when Leo snaps out of it, he grabs the black satchel that Nico always carries with him and rips it off. The boy keeps running, he doesn’t care where. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He goes back to the beach, anger and shame burning like venom in his veins. In the middle of the beach people make way for the rampaging teen as he dumps the content of Nico’s satchel on the sand, wanting to see what he’s been hiding all this time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">Dozens of little papers flutter to the ground.</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">They’re pictures....</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Leo notices one of them in particular. </span> <span class="s1">It’s small and printed out, a photo of himself, walking out of the school parking lot. Everywhere there’s pictures, not only of Leo but of other students too, as well as pictures of gravestones and rivers mixed in. They’re breathtaking yet at the same time bring the feeling of being watched. Nobody had known the pictures were being taken. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Students were picking them up and gossiping like mad, the name <em>“Di Angelo”</em> scrawled on the black leather bag incriminates the boy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Across the beach, Calypso was looking at something in the distance and Leo follows her eyes to Nico; standing nearly a hundred feet away, frigidly still. He runs off, Leo lets him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He has a feeling he’s done something bad. <em>Very</em>, <em>very bad.</em> As everyone else is scouring over the images he jogs up to Calypso and she takes in the boy’s state. Leo’s mouth is creasing up, a dimple appearing on his chin. He’s about to cry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leo? Are you okay?” She pleads with her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy flees in response. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Feet slapping against the asphalt, Leo runs and runs, maybe to try and catch up to Nico, or maybe just to get away. It didn’t matter. While running, Leo flips out his phone and looks at the time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">7:46 pm</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t look before blindly running into the street, and he barely gets to absorb the fact that a truck is coming, its lights are blinding his eyes and Leo thinks he’s going to throw up <em>and—</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">BRINGHGHHGHG!!!!!!!! ——! —!!</span></em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The sound of alarms blaring in the morning is like torture to his ears. </span> <span class="s1">The time was displayed on the clock:</span></p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">6:30 </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo blinks his eyes open and rubs off the crusts. His heart is racing but he doesn’t know why....</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He must have had a bad dream. <em>(dream?)</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gets out of bed and stretches his back, feeling oddly sore, as if he ran a 12k.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">(Weird....)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today’s senior skip day, and he should be excited but it’s not really all there. He shrugs and throws on clothes for the day. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He meets up with his friends, Thompson and Elody. They’re on a mission to save Mari from going to school, which should be a sin on senior skip day. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They come back out, laughing with the escaped girl, when Leo sees his car.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His car, which now has sinking tires and slash marks. Just thirty steps away is—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Nico. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo goes the fuck off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“FUCKING CREEPASS! GO KICK A GRAVE OR SOMETHING!” he shouts, and then turns to punch a dent in his car. Leo then holds his hurt fist in his hands because <em>ow</em>, that fucking <em>hurt</em>—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">(This would be the worst time for my car to turn into a transformer—wait...)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The deja vu hits him like a truck. He stares at his bruised fist disoriented. Haven’t we been through this before...?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s metal dumbass, stop trying to—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Beat it up! I KNOW! I’m not slow!” Leo yells at Thompson, then covers his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s met with wide eyes from his friend group and a <em>“yeesh, someone’s on their period.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elody gets her Mom to pick them up.  </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Leo’s pride in his car stripped away, he stares out the window at passing houses and stores, </span> <span class="s1">asking to be excused from today’s activities.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really? Are you feeling it okay?” Elody asks, and the answer is <em>no</em>. No the fuck he is <em>not</em>. Everything is weird, and Leo doesn’t know why. Like, he can feel himself moving through time, but there are no rushes. No <em>“time flies by when you’re having fun”,</em> he can feel every second tick by, one by one by one.....</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your ass better be there at the beach party tonight. I’ll beat up your immune system if i have to.” Mari offers, narrowing her eyes at him. He scoffs and tells her <em>of course</em> he would there, trying to maintain normalcy as best as he could.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They drop him off at Leo’s crumbly little low-income house and he barrels his way towards his room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Inside, he shoves his backpack to the floor and does everything possible to keep him occupied; he watches TV, scrolls on social media, he even <em>did</em> the <em>dishes</em>. (Leo <em>never</em> does the dishes)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anything to make time move faster. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it didn’t, he could still feel every second, driving into him deeper and deeper, like a pin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It becomes time for the party and he heads outside, stumbling over something Harley made on the way, to where Mari is waiting for him, swinging her keys:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Took you long enough, had to look extra pretty tonight?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, shove it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slams the door on the way in. Elody starts playing some bullshit pop song, the lyrics of which he recognized.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">long way down where there’s now way out</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">how i long for the way we were</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">days go by, in the dying embers—</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why does Leo know these lyrics. He could have sworn he hadn’t heard the song before....The words ping off the thing he can’t quite remember. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mariella shakes him out of his thoughts, “So Leo....You ready for tonight?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm...?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your first time with Cali, dummy.” She says. as something is dropped on his head, it falls from his curls to his lap. It’s a condom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. Yeah, I guess...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thompson laughs, “You’re so spacey today dude. Did you give yourself a concussion hitting your car?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not how concussions work, <em>Thompson</em>.” Mari says, matter-o-factly</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still. Hope you’re not like that with Caly, wouldn’t want such a hottie to be so bored. Is this really you’re first time hitting her?” The football player gives him a snarky smile and Leo narrows his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heavy words for a senior who’s simping after a freshman.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up, twig.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The party is going steady when they arrived, the sand felt cool under Leo’s bare feet. He jogs over to Calypso.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” He says, sitting down. A seashell was poking him in the ass. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey....?” Cali plopped down next to him and looked at him, concerned. “Are you okay? What’s got you all....sad? Asking from girlfriend to boyfriend, of course.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo smiles at the reference, but shakes his head. “Nothing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She doesn’t seem satisfied, but lays off him for now. Leo half-wishes she kept probing, because he really fucking needs to get this off his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Has today been giving you any deja vu?” He blurts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Calypso is a taken back, she starts drawing aimless circles in the sand. “Not really. Why? Has....has it been like that for you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo nods. “Usually it goes away, right? I’ve had this feeling that i’ve already done everything today, like—like rereading an old book.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She frowns and is about to say something, before Leo is pelted in the head by a small rock.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looks down at the rock laying in the sand, a small crater marking it’s landing. It’s small and polished, dusty grey. He’s seen this rock before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo looks up and for some reason not to his surprise, staring back at him was Nico, the boy he’s been making fun of for the past two years. His face is angry and he’s hiding in a small grove some distance from the beach.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">It all—-</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“—long enou.... h-d....prett—at?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strike> <span class="s1">days-days-days-days</span> </strike>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">days go by, in the dying embers—</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">i still remember (?)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-—-Saint Claire’s st.—?—?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“I’m not <strike>slow</strike>—!”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“fi—st t....with—Cal—y...o—?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it all makes <em>sense—</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything clicked into place. He feels like he’s doing eveything over again, and that’s because <em>he is.</em> Leo is on a timer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>7:46.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gets up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leo wait—!” Calypso calls after him, but he doesn’t listen. Instead he just runs after Nico. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Meeting him in the grove, Leo stops him before he could say anything. </span> <span class="s1">“I know what you’re going to say—“</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hate you.” the boy says. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo puts a hand on the others shoulder just for it to get knocked off roughly. “I know, but listen weirdo, weird shit happened to me today and it all started when you slashed my car tires—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t do <em>shit</em> to your car.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever!” He yells and drags a hand down his face. “<em>I’ve been through this already,</em> i don’t have time for—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I DON’T CARE! Y-you need to listen, you’re a mean fucking person! You’re-you’re a f-fucked up <em>sociopathic</em>—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WEIRDO! <em>I KNOW!</em> And-and people talk about how i’m on free lunch, because my family’s poor as fuck—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you know what I was going to say.” Beside him Nico’s fist are shaking like a child in the rain, Leo struggles to come up with the words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“....I don’t know. But y-you hate me, and I think i’m supposed to fix it....The last thing I remember is getting run over by a truck.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy is silent for a long time, but he needs to hurry up. Leo’s on a timer, and he doesn’t have very much time left. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He whispers, quiet enough that Leo questions if it was just the wind. “I liked you....”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shifting his feet, twigs poked his skin sharply. “I liked you too,” Leo admits, “In ninth grade.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The teen can’t seem to accept this information, like an error message on a computer that won’t go away. “No—<em>no you don’t.</em> You’re with Calypso—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, i’m not—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Liar!</em> You don’t like me, you made fun of me for years. <em>Years—!”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Just <em>shut up!</em></span> <span class="s1"> I don’t have time for this!” Leo shouts, causing the other to run. He curses and tries to chase after him, but the ground was ripping and scratching at his skin and soon Leo was out of breath, Nico had disappeared. On the ground was his black leather satchel, the boy picked it up and limped back to the beach.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the sight of his bloody feet, Calypso and Mari came running.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leo! <em>Holy shit—</em>are you okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t answer them, just drops the bag on the sand and sits down, trying to control his breathing. His timer was ticking down....</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girls look through the satchel questionably, eyes widening at the many, many photos. A group had now formed around them, the photographs fluttered out with the increasingly heavy wind, bringing an icy chill with it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What...what are these?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nico took them,” Was all he said. Leo flipped out his phone and checked the time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">7:45</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>(come on, come on, just a little longer....)</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>7:46</em>
</p><p class="p1">......        .....    ..     ..... ——-</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>7:47</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The little number on his phone screen flipped over to the next, and he gasped for air he didn’t know he was missing. <em>Leo survived.</em> It’s 7:47, he’s safe. On the highway, a truck zooms past, fueling his relief. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>(I made it....)</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">,,,....,,</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">......So why does it feel like he didn’t?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo went home to Mari’s house that night, still in shock from the days events. Her mother whipped out an air mattress for him to sleep on. Elody and Marianna shared a bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Turns out Thompson didn’t get the girl he wanted, Kristina, and he moped himself home before they could get to him. Leo was too tired to care, he flopped onto his makeshift bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marianna sighs from where sat on the bed, clad in pink pajamas and snacking out of a Doritos bag. “Those pictures were so creepy. Where’d you even get that bag Leo?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shrugs. “Just found it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Mari continues, digging back into the sore spot. “There was a ton of ones of you in there, you should press charges. For like, stalking or something—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guys.” Elody said, looking down at her phone screen with dread. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“—Not trying to freak you out, but he probably does gross stuff with those pictures as well—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Guys!”</em> She gulped, “Nico’s <em>dead</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The words rang out like a punchline, but Leo was no where near laughing. Nico’s dead....?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>(No....he can’t be....)</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? Seriously? You’re kidding right?” Mari touches a hand to her chest, mouth parted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo bolts up and is overcome with dizziness, black spots floating in his vision, he’s going to be sick. He rushes to Mari’s master bathroom and dry heaves until stomach acid comes up into the perfect porcelain toilet, repeating ‘<em>its not true’ </em> in his head like a mantra.  In a matter of seconds, a comforting hand was on his back. <em>Elody.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once he’s done, Leo collapses against the bathtub. Marianna is nowhere to be found, but Elody crouches by him, tears had messed up her mascara.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did he die?” Leo asked, the words felt weird on his tongue, and he thinks he already knew the answer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“....Suicide.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo nods to himself, then shakes his head. Then shakes his head again. A tear escaped his eye, which ensued an onslaught of sobbing. His friend was there to console him, a hand on his back and kind words in his ear, she usually was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo went to sleep that night, a sour taste still in his mouth, of which he can’t tell is from the throw up or not. He doesn’t necessarily want to wake up in the morning.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">....,,,...,,,..,,,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">..,,,.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He shifts awake, but doesn’t open his eyes. </span> <span class="s1">Turning to his side, Leo makes a grab for his phone, but instead his hand feels empty air.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(<em>thats weird....the floor should be there...)</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyelids blink themselves open.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo is no longer sleeping on an airbed in Marianna’s room, he was in his own bed, with his own blankets, wearing pajamas he wasn’t wearing yesterday.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sinkhole grew in his stomach as Leo goes to check his phone and—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Tuesday, March 6:32 am</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The same day as yesterday, and the day before that. It was yet again, March 6th. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">There’s only so many March 6th’s</span> <span class="s1">he can handle before it made Leo want to scream; so he did.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo yells loud and clear, sits up in bed, and finally flings the alarm clock to the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Merely seconds later, his door flies open, creaking on its cheap hinges. Harley’s standing there with his weird hunk of metal looking thing, his little seven year old face had a scowl on it that resembles Nyssa’s. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop yelling! You’ll wake up Jake.” He pouts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo narrows his eyes at his little brother. “How are you going to tell me to stop yelling, <em>by yelling.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doesn’t matter,” The little kid climbs onto Leo’s bed and plops his ‘thing’ down before his older brother, “look at my newest invention.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harley beams proudly, which makes Leo want to scream again. He’s seen Harley’s “new invention” <em>three times now.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He picks up the piece of metal, “Let me guess, i flip a couple switches and a tiny lightbulb turns on,” he points to a small disk imbedded into it, “this gear starts turning, and it starts playing the Wonder Pets themesong?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The little boy frowns, and he yanks his creation back, he pouted so much Leo considered calling him a fish.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s cool. It’s my <em>invention</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s already been made before, so therefore, not an invention. Go bother Jake or something now, i have places to be.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harley stomps out of his room and takes his time in slamming Leo’s door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He remembers everything this time, and doesn’t even waste his day going to pick up friends. Instead, Leo rushes outside to his car and slams the keys in, quickly moving the stick into first gear, then reverse, before barreling down the street.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If he stays away from everyone, there will be no senior party at the beach, no Nico, no pictures scattered on the sand. He can’t mess anything up if he’s not <em>there</em>, right?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo wants this to be over already. He doesn’t want to die, he doesn’t want <em>Nico</em> to die, and he wants to wake up and the day on the calendar be something other than march <em>fucking</em> sixth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy busies himself with going to the park, stopping by the skating rink, and annoying the employees at Petco from asking to hold all the animals but never buying one. Typical weekend stuff.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But even the Petco bunnies have a timer, he realizes as he’s stroking the light brown bunny he named ‘Cinnabon’. Which may have to do with the fact that they’re bred to die, Leo shoots little glares at the employees after he leaves, <em>the bunny killers. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And when he goes home and shakily creeps under the covers he prays that the next day will be different. That the birds won’t sing the same song and that when he turns on the radio the same ads won’t play. He hears an onslaught of notifications pinging his phone, to which he turned the ringer off, and tried to pretend like he didn’t know what they were.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next morning was again, March 6th.</span>
</p><p class="p1">Leo collects his things and stuffs them into his school backpack, which was going on three years old.</p><p class="p1">He hears running footsteps towards his room and Harley bursts into his room, right on schedule.</p><p class="p1">”<em>Leo!</em> Look at what I made!”</p><p class="p1">Taking a deep breath, Leo smiles towards his little brother. “That’s great harls. What is it?”</p><p class="p1">Harley beams at him and clambers on top of his bed. “It lights up,” he flipped a switch, “and this thingy spins <em>andd</em>,” he flips another switch, “It plays the Wonder-Pets theme!” </p><p class="p1">Leo laughs and congratulated his little brother, for he might have only a little time with him left. You may have tomorrow, but Leo only has today. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harley scampers out of his room, yelling something about pancakes, and Leo gets back to the task at hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hesitates before going out, because his plan is to find Nico, so he can stop this shit from all happening, but he realizes that he has no idea where Nico lives; <em>or</em> his phone number, <em>or</em> his plans for the day. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He calls up Calypso as a ditch effort to contact the the boy;</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">(“Leo?”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Hey Caly, remember that favor you owe me?”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Leo, I don’t owe you any favors.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Damn it. Worth a shot, hey listen—“</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Have you had deja vu at all today? I could have sworn—“</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Yeah, i’m actually trying to fix that.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“What—“</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Do you have Nico’s number?”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Di angelo?”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Yes, Nico di Angelo.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“No, why would I—“</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Fuck.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“What do you want with him? Leo I swear if you go on teasing that boy he’s going to do something rash.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Look at you, predicting the future.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Huh? ....are you okay? You seem...stressed.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Yeah, sure.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Thats—thats not even an answer to what i—“</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Ok bye, gotta go.”)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo hangs up the phone and curses. <em>Goddamn</em> Calypso and her <em>goddamn</em> useless answers, and to think Leo’s ‘dating’ this. <em>Tch.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If everything goes according to the first timeline, he can catch Nico in the school parking lot in about....ten minutes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">(shit—)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo pulls his car up into Thompson’s and Elody’s driveways so fast he was already moving by the time they shut the car doors. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus, why are you going so fast?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Going to save Mari, remember,” Leo flicks off a car who cuts him off, “can’t miss out on Senior skip day.” He grumbles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy scrunches up his face. “Why are you so damn pressed? Is this about Calypso? Did she—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not about <em>fucking Calypso!</em>” Leo hits the steering wheel in the place where the horn would usually be, but his car doesn’t have one. Or an airbag, for that matter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “She’s not even my girlfriend.” He scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You guys broke up?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! I was never dating her in the first place, i just needed you dumbfucks to get off my back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You lied to us about dating her? What—what the fuck dude?!” Thompson’s face grew red like a tomato, soon he was going to rage. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo caught Elody’s eyes from the back seat, undisturbed but watching the drama. He really doesn’t care about anything anymore, it will all just reset tomorrow. “Why the hell would I <em>not</em> lie about dating her? That’s all you guys care about! You know were not going to be in high school forever, <em>right</em>? It’s—it’s just a blip.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He keeps going, because what’s stopping him? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thompson, you’re as dumb as a rock. Even if you weren’t dumb you’d still act like it because you think it makes people <em>like</em>—<em>like</em> that freshman chick like you. So you can what, make her fall in love with you and then leave her ass next year for some college girls?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo whips into the lot and doesn’t bother parking, his car is on top of three spots.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Elody, you’re a fucking pushover. Do you really think you’re ever going to anybody’s <em>‘best anything’?</em> Just be you, God!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo lets his his head fall on the steering wheel. He doesn’t look up when his friends leave the car, doors closing harshly. Thompson talks through the partially rolled down window. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go take a day off. And don’t bother trying to find us later.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo leans back, hands shaking as he releases his grip on the wheel. His head falls back on the seat with a thump.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Great. Just great.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo watches Tommy and Elody enter the school, the girls’ figure shaking with what he presumed were tears. But he chooses not to think about that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as they disappear into the school Leo jumps out his car and follows them, hoping to draw Nico out to go all ‘stabby stabby’ on his car. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He waits behind the school’s doors and watches the boy emerge. Nico got out of his car, a black station wagon, and checked his phone before ripping through his bag for one of those multi use pocket blades. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo doesn’t wait for his tires to be slashed, he creeps up on the boy, getting closer and closer until—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico spun around. “What the fuck are you doing?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh. Huh, Leo thought he was sneakier than that. “Trying to make sure you don’t go all Michael Myers on my tires.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They spoke at the same time: </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you know I was going to—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn, that rhymed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The boys </span> <span class="s1">stared at each other for a moment. Leo scuffed his shoe on the cement, Nico’s face twisted up.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what, Is this the one time you don’t have anything to say to me? No ‘<em>go fuck youself’s’</em> or <em>‘hey look its the grave digger’?”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pursues his lips. “No. Not really, i actually wanted to talk to you today....”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like hell.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy starts wringing his hands before they shoot up to run through his curls, why does he <em>always</em> have to start over again?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-i need to say i’m sorry. I don’t want to go to the beach party tonight, or see my friends. I just—i need to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You haven’t <em>‘talked’</em> to me since ninth grade.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know!” he shouts, frustrated because he’s already been through this. A dozen times. “I make a lot of mistakes, just trust me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico’s eyes glance up to something behind them and then looks back to Leo, more anger growing in his eyes. Sighing, Leo flips himself around because <em>what the fuck is it now—</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">And oh. It’s Calypso.</p><p class="p1">She’s standing there with her arms crossed, sundress blowing in the wind. Her lips are pursued disapprovingly and she snatches his arm, calling back to Nico as she drags him away. </p><p class="p1">“Wait here for a minute.”</p>
<hr/><p class="p2">Twenty paces away from where he and Nico were standing, Calypso stops dragging him and lets go of his arm.</p><p class="p2">And then, she slaps him hard across the face. </p><p class="p2">“Just what do you think you were doing?!”</p><p class="p2">”<em>Ow</em>,” Leo rubs his cheek sorely and glances over to where Nico was standing. His hand was over his mouth, was he laughing? “I was <em>trying</em> to apologize!”</p><p class="p2">The girl makes a frustrated noise, “Of course you were, because stopping him in the school parking lot is the greatest way to apologize. And to <em>Nico</em> of all people!” She drags a hand down her face, “Why are you doing this <em>now</em>?”</p><p class="p2">“I only have now—! <em>Ugh</em>, would you just let me handle my boy problems by myself?” Leo sputtered.</p><p class="p2">“No. I’m you’re girlfriend, <em>remember?</em>” Calypso crossed her arms, “Plus, I want to make sure you won’t die. You did a <em>lottt</em> of mean shit to Nico, how do I know he won’t murder you? I know I would if <em>I</em> was given the chance.”</p><p class="p2">”Fine.” Leo said. </p><p class="p2">“<em>Fine</em>.” She reiterated. </p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With Calypso by his side, Leo managed to convince Nico to go with him. Maybe he thought he was safer with her there, or maybe she made him feel unsafe. Either way, it worked out for Leo.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without telling the boy, he drove his unstabbed car to the old arcade.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The place was now an abandoned husk of what it used to be, bulky video games unplugged and dull, lifeless compared to three years ago. His passenger leaned his head against the seatbelt strap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are we here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo turned the ignition off. “Don’t you remember going here? First semester of ninth grade, after we both slept through our bus stops.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled at that, lips pulling upwards slightly in a way that made Leo’s heart want to burst into flames and scream <em>“YESSS! I JUST WON AMERICAS GOT TALENT!! !”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">or maybe, something, like that....</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico chuckled. “Mr. Jerry was real messed up for letting us get off at a random street.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But we found here.” Leo said.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Leo could see Calypso staring at the two of them from the back seat through his rearview mirror. She looked as if she had found the missing piece to a puzzle, and peered at him with new eyes. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hopping out of the car, the three of them enter the eery arcade, Leo busting a chain that was locking the glass door. All the games were intact, the store owner had passed away before he could sell them, and his no-good son inherited the place. Obviously he didn’t get off his ass to sell it or keep it open, providing the perfect spot for them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They sit on top of one of the tables, Calypso sat on the booth seat next to, throwing her feet onto the table. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo scratches at some suspicious looking dirt on the table. “So....I wanted to say i’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I can’t really make up for what i did to you, it was messed up. I shouldn’t have projected my, uh, issues onto you.” Beside him, the dark haired boy said nothing, “but I need to tell you....”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Leo glanced over at Calypso, a silent plea in his eyes. She looked him over and grabbed his hand to pull him off the table. “One second please.”</p><p class="p2">Leo and Calypso went out the backdoor, leaving Nico in the arcade. She leans her back against the wall, its still daylight out but the cloud cover is immense, a special type of sky that only exists in Connecticut.</p><p class="p2">“So is this what you needed a fake girlfriend for?” She said.</p><p class="p2">Leo shrugs, “I don’t know.”</p><p class="p2">“But you...” She falters, “You like him.” Calypso says the words slowly and he knows she isn’t talking about Nico. They’re talking about <em>Leo. </em></p><p class="p2">“If you put it like that, yeah.” He wonders is Nico had already up and left, not wasting his time for himself and Calypso. </p><p class="p2">”Are you sure?”</p><p class="p2">“Pretty sure.” He blows air from his nose.</p><p class="p2">Calypso pauses to think on that for a second, then resolves. She gives him a small corner smile, a little laugh escaping her lips.</p><p class="p2">”Okay. I’ll disappear for a bit, let me know if you need anything, got it? I’ll keep my phone on.” And with that his fake girlfriend pushes off the wall, walking back to the gravel parking lot. </p><p class="p2">“Also I’m taking your car!” She calls after him, sticking her tongue out, “It’s my payment!”</p><p class="p2">Leo laughs and throws her the middle finger, ducking back into the arcade. To his surprise, Nico was still there, sitting on the table with one leg up and resting his arm on his knee.</p><p class="p2">”Hey. I’m back.” His words are met with a nod. Leo sits back down next to him and lets the words flow.</p><p class="p2">”I’m probably going to sound like an idiot right now, but it’s okay.” He scratches the back of his neck, <span class="s1">“I missed you. A lot. It was funny because i was so obsessed with trying to not be the outcast that I outcasted the ones I cared about. I, um...yeah.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo bites his lip, he might ruin it with what he says next. “I used to like you, i-i mean, i still do. That’s why i was scared, and i left....”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico shakes his head slowly, fingers tapping on his leg. “But you’re with Calypso. This....you’re lying to me, aren’t you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s....not like that,” Leo sighed, “Me and Caly never actually dated, we just pretended to so people would get off our backs. Actually I think we just ended it two minutes ago....”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico burrows his head in his arms. “Well I don’t like you. Anymore.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Can’t I just—“</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. You have no idea how that felt, and i can’t forgive you in one day.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you can forgive me....right? someday....”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll see.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>’We’ll see’</em> was good enough for Leo, as long as they both stay alive. He took the other’s hand into both of his own, his fingertips were cold. Leo held it close, like he was a bird that would fly away if his movements were too sudden. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo wasn’t going to stay in the dark forever though, he made it his mission to snoop around and see if there was anything cool to do in the abandoned arcade. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His partner went off to mess around with the old games, Leo hopped over the register and pushed the back door open. It was surprisingly unlocked, a sign on the door read <em>‘EMPLOYEES ONLY.’</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Huh, maybe Leo should submit a job application. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He opens the door. Past the old bins of styrofoam cups and stacks of paperwork, a metal box hun on the wall, warning signs written all over it. <em>Bingo.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Undoing the rusty latch, Leo flipped the first lever. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The box buzzer in response and it took a few seconds for the lights to flicker on. One by one, Leo flicked all the switches, grinning at the sheer simplicity of it all. The building really was just </span> <span class="s1">left here to rot.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walked back out to the now glowing hall of video games, <em>PEW! PEW!</em> and Pac-Man chomp noises replacing the once eery silence. Nico’s mouth was agape.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>How</em> did you do that?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo shrugged in response and strode over to Street Fighter, the other boy following him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The arcade games seemed magical to the pair at that time, nostalgia washing over them until they both forgot what they’d been mad about before. Leo likes nostalgia a lot better than Déjà-vu.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once the sun had started its path down the sky, they made their way outside using the backdoor, eyeing the rusty fire-escape ladder hanging off the wall. The boys exchanged a look and grabbed hold of the rungs, climbing on top of the roof with whoops and laughs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The arcade was only one floor, but the world still looked different above. The clouds were washed over magenta pinks and deep oranges. Leo’s hand found Nico’s, and he didn’t push away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can it be like this every day....?” Leo hummed, leaning back on the rough grit of the roof.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was hesitation in his answer, “....You have your friends to go back to. For some reason people think i’m the antichrist, so you can’t go around holding hands with that.” Nico snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He laughed in response, “I mean you do have like, pictures of graves tucked away into that little satchel of yours.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy’s eyes widened and he grabbed his waist where the bag would normally be at, before remembering he left it downstairs. “You looked at that?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo fiddled with his curls, eyes following the cars zooming by on the main road. “Nobody else knows, just me. I didn’t look at it today if that’s what you meant.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t speak, and Leo didn’t mind. He was too tired of March 6th to care all too much. If it goes wrong he’ll just end up dying, and the world will restart tomorrow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s my sister’s....” Nico says softly, thumb brushing the back of his hand, “The pictures, that is. She died two years ago, and visiting her grave makes me feel like she’s still there...? In a way? I know its weird.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S’okay. I’m sorry about your sister. From what I know of her she was a really good person.” Leo wasn’t lying there, he’s only heard Bianca Di Angelo’s name a few times, but the people who spoke it were always breathless and dreamy, because she had that effect on people. He didn’t know she had died....</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo nods, and checks his watch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">7:41</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rests his head on Nico’s shoulder, trying to act calm as his heart is racing. “This is around the time one of us always dies.” He says.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That alarms his rooftop companion, he looks bewildered at Leo. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“....Can you stay with me until morning?” Leo asks, “Just until then. I—i can’t lose you again.” Maybe one day he’ll Nico, soon or far, it doesn’t matter. Leo needs to know if he’s going to be alive when he wakes up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“....Okay.” Nico says, soft and tired. He doesn’t want to say no to the pleading eyes of a friend he thought he lost. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They don’t want to leave the rooftop, and so they end up sleeping there. Jackets and backpacks being used as pillows, they lay sprawled out on the arcade roof, arm crossed over arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Until the sun rises, and Leo opens his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judging by the morning sky and the rooftop stones poking his ass, he’s not in his bed. Nico sleeps soundly next to him, safe and unharmed. Leo gently pushes him awake.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico blocks the rising sun with his hand while Leo shakily peeks at his phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">(please, please, please—)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">8:54 am, March 7th</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo nearly falls off the rooftop. The timer has stopped and still he remains, and so does Nico. They....survived. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico doesn’t question the sobs coming from the boy beside him, because Leo was smiling through it all, happy laughs breaking through the cries. Instead he just wraps arms around the boy, and provides a safe haven for his tears. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shaking the boy back and forth, Nico smiled. “What are you crying for?” he quppied, “Quit it before i fall.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yeah so i didnt have the heart to kill them at the end</p><p>my short attention span really popped out in this one, i literally had to rewrite the same day over and over  ; — ;</p><p>it didnt feel right putting any other pjo characters into this story, because theyd have to be the friends, and the personalities were not alligning. I kept Elody from the actual movie cuz i liked her :))</p><p>edit: i didnt know the title was going to be titular until i was literally WRITING the line “quit it before i fall” LIKE 😭 things work out like that sometimes i guess :)<br/>anybody want to 😳 uh 😳 help me with these prompts 😳</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. snowed in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: Rachel goes on a skiing trip in the alps, but overnight a storm snows everyone in. Rachel meets Hazel out of boredom and they both talk about how boys are stupid a lot, and in the end think ‘why not just be with each other?’</p><p>- from, PancakeMonster</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hmmm. hMmmmMmm. this was very fulfilling to write. This is very fluffy as i managed to finally get my hands on some mostly unproblematic characters. (yEssss...)</p><p>Includes a pairing of Hazel and Rachel, but also there’s a lot of just bantering between the seven (minus annabeth, im so srry sweetie)</p><p>also my weird three day depression is gone, my brain just do that sometimes. i get rlly sad and then my minds like “suck it up” and im like okay will do 👉👈</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The snow had always felt like a old friend, falling softly from the sky, chilling the world in a hazy cold. The snowflakes gracing her hair gently were like a hug, always reminding her everything was okay.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ground around her was packed with white flurry, her friend was here to visit again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s mid-winter again, and Rachel is back in the French Alps for an annual vacation, her favorite tradition. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s cold as a bitch out here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The voice, silly but rough at the same time,reminds her that this year her trip was....different. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rachel’s friend, Piper, climbs out from the bus behind her, dragging her big-ass suitcases down the stairs. The bus driver waits impatiently with a slight frown on his face for the girl was having way too many technical difficulties with her bags, banging the wheels against the sides of the bus as she wiggles it through. She coaxes the bag as if you would a small cat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, i know its hard, out ya go little buddy—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a final grunt the bag clattered out of the bus, bringing Piper with it. Following her, Piper’s plus one appears at the top of the steps with only two ratty and torn backpacks, despite the month long trip, and looks down at the stairs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rachel doesn’t know what was going on in his head at the time, but Leo jumped off the rest of the stairs, the way you would in middle school on the last step of the staircase. Only he jumped three, largely steeper, stairs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo almost stuck the landing but his foot slipped on the uneven ground and his face planted into the snow, backpacks falling on top of his small figure. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rachel looked open-mouthed at the bus driver—an apology on the tip of her tongue—but the engine growled and he drove off before she could. Why was she bringing them on this trip again? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo groaned as he lifted himself off the ground with his twig arms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright buddy, c’mon. You tried your best, let’s go.” Piper encourages her friend as she yanks him off the ground. Rachel looks around, embarrassed, to see if anybody saw. If it was anybody she knew, Rachel might just die. Or she might kill her tag-alongs, depends on her mood.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Going to Val d'lsére had been tradition for a long time, starting when Rachel was seven and her father figured she was old enough to not drown herself in the snow. Little Rachel loved Val d’lsere so much she begged her father to move there, but he had business back in America. They compromised and he promised to take her back for winter every year. She wasn’t proud of her father’s money because of the way he obtained it. Destroying nature was her father’s job and skill as much as it was Rachel’s vendetta. Although, she persuaded him to invest in recycling land a few years ago, like getting rid of old buildings and replacing them with new and shiz instead of churning up new land. I</span> <span class="s1">t makes her feel a little bit better about using her family’s financial resources for trips such as these. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">France was Rachel’s heritage after all, her Mother was the child of first generation immigrants from France, who started a bakery in America. When Rachel was little her grandmother would tell stories of her adventures in Europe, galavanting with young men and catching last minute trains to the rolling hills of Italy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And after going there every winter for the majority of her childhood, France was a second home to her. (it felt more like a home than their giant house in Cali, but she doesn’t say it out loud) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rachel wanted to share her love of Val d’lsere with others, her icy paradise tucked cozily into a crook of alps. She brought her long-time friend Piper, who brought her long-time friend Leo, although she had to pay for him since he was as “broke as mofo.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The group starts walking down the cleared pathways to the village, Rachel spaces out while admiring the beauty of the alps of which she seemingly forgets every spring. The mountains jut out in hues of blue and white, snow glistening in the setting sun. The village of Val d'lsére look like gingerbread houses compared to the icy greatness wrapping around them, village sitting safely in the angles of the alps’ arms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The only noise is the swishing wind, if you subtract her friend’s stupid jokes and laughter. Piper and Leo were like the best friends in school that wouldn’t shut up, they could communicate in just glances, and were hated universally among teachers. Rachel can’t help but smile, and she joins them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The village got closer by the minute, dark wood buildings lighting up in the dark as the lights flick on, casting brassy tones into the streets. There’s hardly anybody out, as per usual in Val d'lsére, the year round residents hurrying inside to escape the biting cold. Rachel leads her friends to the resort.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were staying at the <em>Chalet Lhotse,</em> where her father was friends with the owner, Mister Pierre Charbonneau. The owner was a kind and energetic man, who always greeted Rachel kindly, and treated her family to discounts and parties from year to year. His resort was newly renovated, taking it from 5-star to straight <em>luxury</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The <em>Chalet Lhotse</em> was a huge, three story, gorgeous stone building with decadent slanted wooden roofs and railings, glowing lanterns well illuminating the place. Indefinitely the largest and most ornate building, making it the centerpiece of Val d'slére. Fir trees grew around the resort, delicately shouldering snow on their branches, a balancing act they’ve been performing since they were mere saplings.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She glanced to her tagalongs and gauged their reactions. Piper stared at the building approvingly, appreciating the beauty of structure of the architecture—and Leo looked like he was going to pass out. His eyes were bugged out of skull and Rachel would wager he was scared straight, head running numbers to try and figure out how many of his net </span> <span class="s1">worths it costs to stay there.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fancy enough for you?” Rachel smirked, pulling her suitcase to a skidding stop on the paved concrete. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I—<em>wha</em>—were staying <em>h-here....?”</em> Leo said, hugging his bags closer, probably now embarrassed to still be walking in wearing fuzzy socks and slides. (He swore he never got cold, but Rachel could see the goosebumps on his legs)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mr. Charbonneau hurried down the steps of his estate to meet them, bearing a huge smile on his face. The man was wearing a huge fur lined black coat over what appeared to be thick denim pants and designer, also fur lined, loafers. His hair was gelled and combed back, stylish as always, and Rachel noticed he had changed his glasses to round lenses since she last saw him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They embraced and Mr. Charbonneau kissed her once on each cheek, fulfilling the french stereotype. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, <em>Rachelle</em>, so lovely to see you again! You must tell how your father and mother are doing and—<em>oh mon dieu!</em> Who are these friends you’ve brought?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The excited man rushes forward and shook hands with Piper, who shook back just as excitedly, and Leo, who still looked just as scared and bug-eyed as before, maybe more so as his hand was being hastily shook up and down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Bonjour</em>, <em>bonjour!”</em> He greeted, Rachel chuckled from the side. Mr. Charbonneau was always so overwhelming to new guests. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Bonjour, je m’appelle Piper, je suis ravie de vous recontrer. Votre masion est magnifique.” </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Piper flexed with her fluent french. Rachel put her thumb and forefinger up to her eye and practiced squishing her head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(Hello, my name is Piper, i’ve heard so much about you. Your home is magnificent.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Ca alors! Tu parles Français, tu dois être.”</em> He exclaimed, laughing loudly from his gut with good nature.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(Wow! You speak French, you must be so smart)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rachelle, you <em>must</em> learn from this girl! You will not come to my resort next year without be able to speak the <em>language of love,</em> darling!” Charbonneau called merrily over his shoulder, before turning back to Piper. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Tu es si belle aussi!”</em> He said, turning Piper’s tan, pretty hands over in his own and then examining her facial structure. (You are so pretty too!)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Comme une fleur du désert! Tu dois parler à ma sœur, elle fait aussi partie de l'industrie du mannequinat. Elle peut vous mettre sur la couverture avant du </span> <span class="s2">Marie Claire</span> <span class="s1"> en un clin d'oeil!”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">((Like a desert flower! You must see my sister, she’s at the top of the modeling industry. She can get you on the cover of the Marie Claire (a french fashion magazine) in a snap!))</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Piper thanked him for his compliments but shook her head, laughing “<em>non, non. merci.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Done with Piper, the eccentric resort owner turned to Leo. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Et vous! Comme il est mignon!”</em> He gushes over the small boy, using his hands to size Leo’s frame. (And you! How cute is he!)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“¡Ay!”</em> Leo yelped as he started being inspected.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Ah!</em> A Spanish speaker, how exotic! Let’s see how much I remember—ah, <em>hola?</em> <em>Me llamo Mister Pierre Charbonneau.”</em>He said, saying each Spanish word slowly as if to make Leo understand. Then he shook the boy’s hand one more time and turned his heel, making the others follow him, missing Leo’s small “I speak english....”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go! ah—Á<em>ndale!”</em> He said, calling out in Spanish for Leo, who <em>still</em>, could understand English. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their rooms were of quality; Beds made with soft silly linen, all spotless hardwood floors and fuzzy rugs, the resort really had changed from the last time Rachel was here. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not only was the <em>Chalet Lhotse</em> newly redesigned, it was buzzing with guests too. People on the elevators, people getting coffee at the café downstairs, people lounging, everywhere was <em>people</em>. But yet it wasn’t even nearly crowded, the space was designed so smartly as to never seem full. It was impressive work.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rachel figured they would be the youngest party at the hotel, considering its usually a place for very rich middle-aged folk, but while they were getting checked in Rachel saw another group of twenty-somethings at the lounge. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was larger than their own group of three, but only five as far as she could tell. It was mostly boys, leaving only one young girl to bring balance to the group.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She couldn’t tell much from far away, but the girl appeared short, like Leo level short, and she had warm brown skin and long curls of hair that poofed out, refusing to be tamed, much like Rachel’s own curls. She was wearing black sweatpants and tall boots, topping her outfit with a light lavender sweater. <em>Cute</em>, Rachel thought. She hopes they enjoy their vacation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It doesn’t take long for everyone to fall asleep, weary from a long day of traveling. But before Rachel goes to bed, she opens the door to the outside and slips out, making sure to close it tight and quick so a chill doesn’t disturb her sleeping friends. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The night sky in the Alps might be her favorite part of this place. The clear air makes the stars so much easier to see, big and bright, although they glimmer so far away. It’s unfairly beautiful, and Rachel breathes in the air like taking a long drink.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then she pads back inside their flat, because although thrilled to be here finally, Rachel is tired. She falls into perfect sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The second day in Val d'lsére was amazing as always. Rachel woke herself, and then the others, up early to catch the free breakfast downstairs. Chowing down on fluffy croissants and crispy bacon, decisions for the day were made in a way that was <em>totally</em> not an hour long argument and <em>didn’t</em> cause heads to turn. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should go adventure into the snow and try to find penguins—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s no penguins in France, <em>Leo</em>. I was thinking a hike, or go visit the towne center—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s boring, Pipes. We should get lost in the mountains and then when nighttime comes and the temperatures drops we can do that thing from <em>Star Wars</em> where they cut open an animal and climb in to keep warm—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leo<em>, </em>did you take your meds this morning?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>No</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, well we’re not leaving the resort until you go back and—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was thinking about skiing today.” Rachel interrupts, pausing to sip her hot cup of coffee. “There’s a couple beginners slopes I could start you guys on, and we’ll get to see the mountains like you wanted on your hike.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Piper took that into consideration and nodded her head in agreement, “Sounds good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! What about <em>my</em> idea—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You get to ride a ski lift.” Rachel offered and Leo shook his head excitedly, seemingly forgetting about his own idea, as she suspected.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two begginers were set on small hills, marked “green” on the difficulty scale, to start their skiing journey. Rachel nearly laughed at how clumsy they were, Leo and Piper holding on to each other for dear life as the instructor pushes them down a twelve foot slope of purely snow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were both horribly clumsy, as any person is when they start off, ski shoes flopping either which way, having to eat snow when you lose your balance and face plant. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But they both made it successfully down a few Green hills, the largest one being no longer than sixty feet of course, marking a stop to their training. Now it was Rachel’s turn. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo enjoyed the ski lift just as much as they thought he would, but Piper was holding the metal with an iron grip, eyes horrified at the drastic height they were at.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But the mountains were worth it, blue and white planes adorned with jutting hard rocks. Rachel strapped on her gear and set herself on a moderate piste course, easing herself back into it after a year. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She started down a plane of the mountain, a Red slope, skis ripping into the snow and flinging up white powder as she angled her body to steer herself down the gradient. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rachel was known for her specific style of skiing and snowboarding, instead of a graceful swish the mountain she skis with more “<em>passion</em>”, as Mr. Charbonneau calls it, pulling tighter turns and generating more air-time than normal skiers. She cuts through the snow, sort of like skateboarding or surfing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rachel slows herself down near the end of course, carving down the end, but avoiding snow plowing. She lifted some weight off one leg and sharply turned ninety degrees, splicing the snow in a hard stop. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she rode to her friends back on top of the mountain they were still in shock, Exclaiming this and that about how she’s <em>“insanely good at skiing”</em> and asking <em>“why didn’t you tell you could do that”?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rachel laughed with them and tried to explain how she’d done it, but they got confused with all the terminology. They agreed to just watch her ski some more, not wanting to die going down the harder courses.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rachel only got to complete a couple more courses and one off-piste venture before, to her dismay, they had to leave. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Away in the sky she could see a small storm coming and she knew the sky would turn to flat-</span> <span class="s1">light soon, making it unsafe for skiiers.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had gone back to the resort and spent the rest of the day in town, then going to bed, eager to ski more the next day.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Which brings Rachel to now, where she thinks that <em>“small storm”</em> might have been a bigger problem than she thought. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had just gotten out of bed and went to open the curtains to the window looking outside, but then she stopped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And closed the windows. And then opened them again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rachel could see none of the usual village view, instead it was replaced by a wall of white.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She called the others awake and presented the window to them, Leo tried to open the door but it wouldn’t budge. They were snowed in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was two doors in their flat, the blocked one to the outside, and the one that leads to hallway of their wing, which by the way, is separated from the main lodge of the resort. She peeks out in the hall where guests are slowly awakening and talking confusedly to each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em><span class="s1">(“How long do you think the doors will be blocked?”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Man, I wanted to go skiing today.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Skiing?! My flights booked for today! How am i supposed to get out?”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“I’m going back to bed.”)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s about to call Pierre, when as if reading her mind, the phone rings. Rachel picks it up while Piper and Leo wait expantantly around her. She tucks back a red curl.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em><span class="s1">(“Rachelle?”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Mr. Charbonneau, what’s going on? I saw a small storm yesterday but I didn’t think it was enough to snow us in.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“That’s just it Rachelle! That storm was just a warning for the bigger one that followed it. There was a blizzard last night and the storm‘s still raging. I know it may seem redundant, but stay in your rooms. It’s so cold you’ll get frostbite, and you can barely see three feet ahead of you out there. My attendants are giving the same warning to everyone else.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Sounds bad, I’ll make sure to keep everything locked. How long do you think it will last?”</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>”I’m not sure, but its a good thing i air-locked all those windows last year. Otherwise they’d be shrieking with the wind. A real monster this storm is, how dare it step foot on my beloved Chalet Lhotse!”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Without even paying rent either...tsk.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Oh I know right? I have to go now, I’m trying to get into contact with the other residents of shops nearby. Hang tight darling.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Will do.”)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rachel turns to her friends, still in her pajamas, and breaks the news to them;</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re snowed in.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To escape the boredom, the three creeped out to the commons area of their wing. They were not the only ones with that idea though, other people milled the room, stress eating double chocolate muffins and engaging in worried phone calls. Rachel recognized the other group of teens and young adults from yesterday there as well, discussing something in a circle on the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Rachel can do anything, the two dumbasses she calls <em>‘friends’</em> wander over to them, hyping each other up to talk to new people.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>(“You talk to them. I did it last time.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Ordering at McDonalds doesn’t count, Piper.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Shhhh, they might hear you.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“No they won’t...What if I said pretty please?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Just go!”)</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From afar she watches them both walk up to the group, who had been watching them questionably for a while now, and timidly ask them where they got the chocolate muffins. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>(Oh for fuck’s sake, why didn’t they just ask me?)</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rachel marches over there and puts her hand on their hips. “Sorry about them, they’re not the brightest.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Hey!</em> Says the one who got rejected from <em>seven</em> different colleges—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Shh.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rachel looks out to their amused eyes. The cute brown girl gives her a small smile. “So, muffins?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And thats how the two groups merged, turns out quelling boredom is a lot easier in numbers. They talked a lot at first, exchanging stories and jokes. Rachel learned that the girl, Hazel, had brought her friends on this trip <em>‘for their own good’</em> after the stress of college midterms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In terms of boys to girls ratio, they were outnumbered. Hazel had brought four boys with her—Frank, Percy, Nico, and Jason, she learns. And Piper is basically an honorary dude, for she almost acts like one. It was 5-2, technically 5-3.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rachel and Hazel watched their friends antics from a distance; Nico had opened the door to the outside, revealing a wall of snow, and Jason shoved a handful down Leo’s hoodie when he wasn’t looking, laughing hysterically when the boy shouts. He jumps around with panic to get the snow out before promptly giving up and falling to the ground in a whining heap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Boys are so stupid.” They say at the same time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rachel turns Hazel and her surprised expression is mirrored on the girl’s face. She giggles and Rachel joins in, admiring how precious she looks when she laughs. A sweater covered hand hiding her mouth, her laugh is melodious, like jingling bells and cherubs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The storm wasn’t getting any better according to Mr. Charbonneau, they were going to be stuck in for another two to three days. It was the boys (and piper) who decided that they were going to have a sleepover, too hyped from meeting each other to part. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hazel watched her friends with this amused expression on her face, like watching a dog try to get a bucket off his head. Rachel stifled a laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Plans were made to stay up all night, but once the boy’s hit the pillows, they konked out. Rachel tried to go to bed, but for some reason she just couldn’t. She laid fully awake for hours, but the sleep wouldn’t come.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the late night, Rachel got up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stretched her back and padded out to the commons. The room was different at night, once so lively but now serene, like a whole other world. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s so quiet she can hear the lights buzz overhead, Rachel ignores the <em>‘closed’</em> sign on the kitchen and steps in. Pierre told her she was always welcome in their facilities, no matter what time. Not to mention, <em>she really fucking wanted hot cocoa.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” The voice is soft and gentle, ending with a small yawn, but it still scared Rachel shitless. She jumps up and turns around quickly, ready to apologize for ignoring the sign. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it’s not one of the resort employees, it’s Hazel. A tired Hazel, still in her pajamas: a t-shirt, cotton shorts, and slippers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, did I scare you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rachel shook her head. “Not at all.” she lied. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl laughed softly and smiled at the other. She hoisted herself onto the counter using her palms and sat there, plush dark legs flattening out against the marble. Rachel hated how nervous she that made her, butterflies fluttering up her stomach. <em>There’s not supposed to be butterflies in the alps,</em> she reasoned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Couldn’t sleep?” Rachel asks, grabbing twice the ingredients for hot cocoa. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope,” she pops the <em>‘p’,</em> “but i guess you couldn’t either.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The red haired girl shakes her head, she cranks the stove on and starts heating up the milk. “Maybe it’s something about everyone in one room.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hazel smiles. “Yeah. Jason does snore really loud.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They laugh about that, but do it quietly. They had been speaking at that volume too, just above a whisper, as if they were scared of waking anyone. Rachel’s glad, she doesn’t want anyone else here besides the girl sitting on the countertop. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They really are something.” Rachel says, stirring the chocolate in, thickening the cocoa.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Really stupid.</em>” Hazel rolls her eyes. She pauses then, leaning back on her hands. “But they led me to you. I think I like you, Rachel.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She said it with such confidence that for a moment Rachel was speechless. Those simple words made her heart ache.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like you t-too,” the words stumble from her lips, “Hazel.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The hot cocoa was done and Rachel clicks down the stove and then pours the drink into two mugs, a muted green and a light purple one, because she supposes Hazel likes that color. Rachel’s favorite color at the moment was matcha, but she could foresee it becoming lavender. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks.” The girl says before bringing her lips to the rim of the mug and takes a hesitant first sip, unsure of the temperature of the drink. Then her eyes widen, but not because she burned her tongue. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Oh my gosh</em>, this is hot cocoa?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hazel licks her lips and goes back for another sip. Rachel joins her on the counter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s the french way, thicker and richer than the american version. I hope you like it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love it! <em>Wow</em>, really makes me question what were drinking back home.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A curl of Hazel’s hair falls into the mug while she’s taking a sip and without thinking Rachel pushed it back from her face. Hazel freezes, and then smiles at her. She never realized just how golden her eyes were, like a glowing pot of honey.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks,” she says sheepishly, “I really am an idiot sometimes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think so.” Rachel takes a sip of her cocoa, the taste bringing back old memories of Val d'slére.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They sip their drinks quietly, enjoying the silent bliss. It’s hard to find moments like this when you’re traveling with a pack of blundering idiots, said with love of course. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rachel drinks slowly, purposely drawing out the moment. But all good things come to an end, and they had to go to bed eventually. The girls walked back to the room side by side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They each settled into their respective beds, the room was pitch black. There was no noise beside the quiet whir of the heater and Jason’s snores from the across the room. Not fifteen minutes later, Rachel still had yet to fall asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I still can’t go to sleep.” She whispers into the dark.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From farther in the room, she gets a reply, a soft whisper but said with a slight giggle.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Me either.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next day they do it all over again, playing board games and telling stories while the storm raged outside. Even the seals on the windows could not keep such a beast at bay for that long, the wind started whistling through the frames. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was around four in the afternoon when the lights start to flicker. But for such a storm Rachel was glad it wasn’t worse, she feared for the civilians in less structured houses. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>The houses were built for this kind of weather,</em> Mr. Charbonneau tells her, but that doesn’t stop him from offering the <em>Chalet Lhotse</em> as an emergency shelter for families in the village. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were watching the movie Ice Age, as per Percy’s and Frank’s request, when the lights go out and stay out. The TV cuts off and the group is plunged into darkness. Rachel feels a small hand grip her sweater slightly and she realizes it’s Hazel’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my God! Piper i’ve gone <em>blind</em>!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The shout is Leo’s voice, floating somewhere in the dark. His voice is gripped with fear, Rachel’s not sure if he’s really good at pretending or he’s actually just an idiot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Either way, Piper’s voice follows. “No way, me too! <em>Blind buddies!”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">A set of squeals come from the two </span> <span class="s1">and groans from the others. Hazel whispers by her ear, sending shivers down Rachel’s spine, “And you say <em>my</em> friends are stupid.” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before she can reply more voices sound out in the darkness:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, you guys are like Helen Keller now.” Nico deadpanned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, Helen Keller was blind <em>and</em> deaf.” Jason’s voice says.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pretty sure she wasn’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, she definetly was. Cause’ in the movie there was that scene where poured water on her hands and had to sign to her that it was water.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“So you’re telling me....Helen Keller was an actor</span> <span class="s1">?” Percy’s said, unsure. He followed conversations with the same skill level as Helen Keller followed people.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, Hellen Keller’s real?” ....That one was Frank. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rachel covered her snickers with a hand and turned to where she guessed Hazel must be. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As you were saying?” She whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine. Maybe they’re equal in stupidity.” She agrees. Rachel feels a weight on her shoulder and her heart nearly melts when she realizes it’s Hazel’s head. Her body goes frigid in her attempts to not move at all costs lest disturb the resting woman.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rachel thanks the power outage in her head, because she’s sure her cheeks would be aflame.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hazel removes her head to Rachel’s dismay, and rummages around for something.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A light shone out in the darkness, courtesy of Hazel’s phone flashlight. And oh, Rachel hadn’t thought of that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The others follow the seemingly only sensible mind in the room, multiple lights cutting through the dark. Soon, she could make out everyone’s face and the room that surrounded them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now what?” she asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We could play a game.” Percy’s eyes light up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jason flicks his friend. “Were not high schoolers anymore, <em>Percy</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“True.” He gestures to Hazel and Leo as well as a few others. “But some of them just got out of high school, and besides, who said you’re ever too old for truth or dare?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jason sighs and shakes his head. It seems like they’ve had this argument before. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is so cliche,” Piper says, she picks up Leo’s arm and raises his hand for him. “Plus some of us can’t play Truth or Dare.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a second she tacked on, “Or twenty questions.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo scrunched up his eyebrows and looked at her in accusation. “<em>Hey!</em> Why can’t I play?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cause I’m not dealing with you crying.” She scoffs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was some bickering before they came up with a game to play, settling on The Song Game. Basically, one person comes up with a topic and sings a verse with that word in it, and then the next player has to add on another verse as well as another topic. For each word you incorporate into your song you get a point, but if you mess up you’re out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They sit in a circle, Rachel was especially pleased that Hazel had saved her a spot next to her, patting it with her hand to signal that she should sit down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jason picked the category; <em>fruit</em>, despise the hate he received for picking the dumbest most boring category ever. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, apples taste like apples, even when they have...<em>tassels</em>?” he ended in an off key note. Nico facepalmed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico picked it up, singing surprisingly well. “Next category is people: Jason picked fruit as a category, not surprising since he has a brain the size of a <em>gra-a-apee.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Never mind,</em> the ending was hella off-key. There was some laughs as Jason sputtered about fruit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frank’s was predictable: “Category....countries,” he cleared his throat, “Jason went to Canada to get some...<em>cucumbers</em>—oh wait—until he realized thats not a <em>fruitttt</em>, so skipped all the way to China and bought some Papayas,” Fran sung, clumsily rhyming together <em>‘China’</em> and ‘<em>Papayas’.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico shook his head. “Plagiarism.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next person was Leo and he excitedly took his turn. “Morocco was looking for some new, fuckin’.....<em>uh</em>,” he glanced at Rachel, “Skiiersss, even though its in Africa-aa—<em>don’t think about it to much okay</em>—and Rachel flee down but she got distracted looking at Hazel’s....peach?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo’s song ended and the group burst into laughter, some people yelling <em>“Out!”</em>. Rachel turned to her side where Hazel was—her face was red and she looked at Rachel with big eyes, she sent her a wink and they started laughing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Leo, you didn’t even give a new topic!</em> You’re out buddy!” Jason snorted between laughed. Leo looked to Piper, face blankly distraught. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Piper, they’re making fun of me. I’m going to cry.” He announced with finality.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She held a hand to his face, blocking him out. “<em>Nope</em>. No you’re not, my turn.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And the game went on, somewhere in that time the power turned back on and Mr.Charbonneau called, apologizing profusely for the brief outage. Rachel told him it was okay, and explained how they passed the time, to which he was extremely heart warmed by. He exclaimed something about today’s youth and how they were so <em>‘charming and unaffected, nothing like the elderly couple in the next room over that threatened to sue’.</em> His voice tightened at the last part, muttering something about “boomers”, causing Rachel to regret ever teaching him that word. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The night came to a close and they went to bed early, exhausted from staying up to late the previous night. The room was quiet this night after an overwhelming vote to boot Jason to the other room for his snoring, of which he shuffled out with a pout. Though Rachel’s pretty sure he crept back sometime in the night, for she woke up in the middle of it to his snores. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rachel was woken up by a ring of the telephone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rubbing the crusts from her eyes she trips over the sleeping bodies of her friends to pick up the phone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” She says, ending with a yawn. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh Rachelle! You <em>must</em> see outside, the storm has stopped!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She holds the phone away from her ear when Mr. Charbonneau’s loud voice cuts through the speaker and she blinks at the windows. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, hold on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hangs up the phone and carefully tip toes to the window, lifting the blinds up just a crack to see that despite the tall wall of snow, there was a foot of space at the top where it had been cleared away, and the clear ice blue skies of Val d'slére greeted her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She quickly shut the blinds down to save it as a surprise. Working her way around the room, she shook awake each one of the boys and ended with Hazel, who looked angelic while she slept. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her hair was splayed out on the pillow and she slept spread out, taking up a lot of space for such a small person. Rachel thinks she might be drooling on the pillow a bit, it’s weirdly endearing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She brushes a curl away from her face and gently shook her awake. Hazel slowly blinked awake, smiling softly when she saw Rachel’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning.” Rachel said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Morning.” she replied back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Herding the pack of young adults to the door, Rachel stands by it and puts a hand on the knob. It was cold. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright guys, I have a surprise.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Turning the knob, Rachel pushes it open and reveals the world to them. The snow was shoveled out to provide a path to the outside, pristinely white and untouched, a perk of being the first guest the resort owner tells is safe to go out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soft gasps come from the group and she looks to Hazel, who stares out te door with shining eyes, mouth slightly agape. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Running outside, the snow does not stay untouched for long. Frank’s first order of business was to fall back onto the thick fluffy powder, accidentally cratering Leo four feet deep who was laying there before he flopped down. Nico had to dig him out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snowball fights broke out instantaneously, Rachel scooped up a ball of snow and packed it with her gloved hands. Creeping up on Hazel, whose back was to her as she lifted her arms into the sky to take in the moment, Rachel threw the ball at her back where it exploded with a small poof. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whipping around with a yelp Hazel wasted no time whipping up a wicked snowball, chasing Rachel around as the red head desperately tried to run away, laughing as she trudged through the snow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rachel took a poorly timed breather and Hazel caught up, tackling her as they fell into the fluffy ground with a crunch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hazel blew a curl out of her mouth and she smirked at the girl beneath her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gotcha.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rachel smiled and put her hand to the girls cheek, their faces were so close. She breathed and a visible wisp of air floated up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leaning in, she placed a slow and meaningful kiss onto Hazel’s lips, amazingly warm compared to the cold outside. It was reciprocated and Rachel leaned back, taking in her rosy cheeks and mouth shaped into a small ‘o’.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hazel giggled and fell beside Rachel. “I think I <em>really</em> like you.” She said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too.” Rachel breathed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They lay in the snow for a moment before sitting up, assessing the chaos around them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo was set on making a snowman, and Nico was set on destroying it. Piper and Percy played keep away with Jason, throwing a ball of snow over his head. Frank star-fished in the snow, still as a deadman. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They really are dumb.” The girl beside her sighed, Rachel shrugged. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t mind it. That’s why were here.” She says, looking at Hazel, who smiled at her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I suppose so.” She says.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rachel gets up and offers a hand to the girl still sitting in the snow, she takes it. When she stands up Rachel wraps her in a hug from the back, resting her head Hazel’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’mon let’s go inside. Everyone’s going to be hungry soon, and I’ll teach you how to make french hot cocoa.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl agrees readily and they head inside the warm resort, melting the frost from their clothes. She met so many new friends in the time they were snowed in, including the heartthrob that was Hazel, the dark skinned handful of sunshine who always brought a smile to her face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Val d'slére has a new meaning to her now, and Rachel thinks she might have to extend her vacation a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yeah i think Mister Pierre Charbonneau is my new favorite character 👁_👁</p><p>Val d’slere and the Chalet Lhotse are both real places, so you can look them uo if you want to. the pictures are stunning.</p><p>the french dialogue was actually rlly fun to write because i studied french for like three months a few years ago before i completely gave up</p><p>as always leave me a comment or a prompt 🖤🖤 give me something with an unhappy ending pwease</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. your gray eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: soulmate au where your eyes change color to fit your emotions. The gang all goes to the same highschool, and Leo’s in love with Jason but every time he’s near him his eyes are red (i did pink) but Jason doesn’t see it. Leo really loves stars and one time he invites Jason to go stargazing with him. They kiss under the stars.</p><p>- for xcharliex, hope you enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ngl, i didnt follow this prompt exactly, but i like how it turned out, way less world buildind and plot needed than the others thank god, this is lots of events and drabbles adding up to a story. </p><p>warning for some internalized homophobia and thoughts of suicide</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo’s eyes are gray.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Or they are for the time being, not as if deviated from that color too long anyways. In Leo eyes, gray meant sadness, literally. Droning, mindless, sadness. And the sadness never left his eyes for long before it came back, Leo thinks it quite ugly that his eyes are so often devoid of a color.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While not everyone had the same meanings for the same colors, a lot of the had the obvious ones down. For most of the population, blue was sad, happy was yellow, and red was love. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo was not most people. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The color of your irises and their meanings are called your <em>“cone spectrum”,</em> and his was abnormal. Sad was gray, happy was orange, love was pink, and fear was dark blue....</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">These are not the meanings he told everyone they correlate to, of course. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">In a world where everyone’s emotions are on display, you learn tricks to hide them. </span> <span class="s1">According to the world, Leo Valdez’s cone spectrum was as follows; Brown is normal, gray is at ease, green is sad, happy is orange, yellow is excitement, annoyance is blue, hate is pink and love is black.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He does this for protection of course. He can’t go around with sad gray eyes for weeks, instead they represent “normal”, and in turn green was sad, when really it meant he was at ease. Leo confused even himself with the colors when he first started masking them, but after years it was nothing harder than counting on your fingers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You can’t hide them forever though. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">People are going to start to notice things if when you’re dog dies your eyes read at “at ease”, so he has to pretend. Pretend to be happy, pretend to be sad, pretend to love when actually he hates. It’s a hefty price for protection.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo doesn’t usually feel emotions as strong as hate or love, but there was one time in lunch in eighth grade where he had been staring at his best friend Jason with pink eyes. He had spaced out, thinking about how good his friend looked in his soccer uniform. Turns out he had been doing this while holding the same stale cheese stick for ten minutes and Piper had asked;</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Leo, what does pink mean for you again?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He remembers feeling like every eye at the table was on him, stares drilling into his head, when realistically it couldn’t have been more than two or three.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had dropped the cheese stick back onto his try. “Hate.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? So you <em>hate</em> Jason?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thought quick, “He didn’t give me the homework answers last period, sorry my cones are sensitive.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had believed it, laughing about how unusual his spectrum was. <em>Black meaning love,</em> how silly. He must be in the one percent. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo had been desperately in love with his best friend since that year, pretending each day to hate little pieces of him when really it couldn’t be farther from the truth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jason was all hearty laughs and supportive words, like the mother figure he never had. He was tall and muscular, nothing like Leo, who was weak even in his later teenage years. For someone who’s relationships are built on a foundation of jokes and mean banter, Jason is an outlier. He supports Leo, <em>actually</em> supports him. He gives compliments on the daily, encouraging people to ‘<em>believe in themselves’</em> and all that Disney cut-to-commercial <em>bullshit</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s still in love, Leo thinks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stares up at sky. <em>(Oh god, i’m still in love with him, aren’t I?)</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Said boy nudges beside him, “We should get off before school starts. I don’t want to get in trouble.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He forgot to mention—<em>Jason is a fucking goody two shoes.</em> They’re on the school roof, one of Leo’s <em>favorite</em> places to be, before class starts. It took weeks of unnoticed roof visits for Jason to go along with him, and even then he was still cautious.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what if i just lay here and bake for a couple periods, huh?” He blinked up at Jason with indignation, who frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t answer his question, then again it wasn’t meant to be answered. He twists his face up, like a pretzel. He’s thinking too much about food, when was the last Leo ate....  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pink again,” Jason scoffs, “Why do you hate me so much?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe because you interrupt my roof time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He throws his hands up. “Then <em>why</em> do you invite me?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo pats Jason’s shoulder to placate him the way you would a toddler. Damn, even his forearm is muscle-y. “<em>Shh</em>, calm down dummy. My cone spectrum is just really weird, you know that. My eyes show hate all the time, one time a <em>Dorito</em> <em>stabbed</em> the roof of my mouth and it showed hate.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jason sighs and looks stubbornly at the sky, resting his weight on his palms. “Yeah, I know. I just wish it wasn’t directed at me all the time...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo wishes it wasn’t either, but not in the way Jason wants. He wishes he could stop loving Jason, but furthers from that goal each year. Leo is sorely reminded that this is his senior year, and he’s wasting it on someone who will never like him back. <em>(When will it stop?)</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The teen scratches the back of his neck, Jason’s eyes were blue now, which means normal for him. Leo’s had gone back to familiar gray.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not your fault, i know that....Do you want to walk with me to first period?” He gets up and offers Leo a hand, which he ignores.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t why you ask, my answer is always no.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jason walks away, like always. “Me either.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s the dinner after homecoming when Leo thinks Piper knows something. They’re in Denny’s, ordering pancakes at midnight despite the dirty looks the servers gave them, not being payed enough to stifle them. Leo doesn’t blame them, he would be pretty miserable if he had to serve pancakes to dumb teenagers every night....</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She won’t stop giving him weird looks, which probably means his eyes are flickering pink again. Leo tries to play it off as if he just really hates pancake syrup.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo realizes its not working after Piper gives him a sympathetic look for staring at the syrup bottles really hard, trying to sell the illusion it <em>wasn’t</em> Jason in a black suit that was making his eyes all switchy. Still dressed in his cheap little tuxedo, Leo looks around the Denny’s for an escape. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He scooted himself out of the booth and into the Men’s bathroom, a place where Piper couldn’t follow him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unfortunately, it wasn’t Piper he had to ward off—Jason quietly stepped in. He figures the restroom ploy wouldn’t have worked on her anyways, Piper would have barged into the men’s restroom on any given day, not giving the wall of urinals a second glance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jason’s tie was supposed to match his eyes tonight, light blue for happy. Right now it was orange, his color of annoyance. <em>He needs to change his mood right now,</em> Leo thinks, <em>it clashes heavily with his outfit. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Whats up with you? Your emotions have been flickering all night....d</span> <span class="s1">o you hate the dance that much?”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it’s not that. I just have...other stuff, on my mind.” Leo crosses his arms and tries desperately to act disinterested. His eyes flicker from gray to blue, sad to annoyed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. I get it I guess...i’m always here to help if you need me. You’re my best friend, Leo.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“friend”,</em> the word was starting to haunt him these days. Leo hates the word “<em>friend</em>”, it has no business sounding like that, especially out of Jason’s mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jason bites his lip as if he’s thinking about saying something, but doesn’t. He strides across the bathroom on long legs and wraps him in a big hug. Awkwardly, Leo stands there with his arms out before slowly patting him on the back, fingers barely grazing the expensive material of his suit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the stall behind him, someone ripped a massive shit and they hurry out of the bathroom, exploding into laughter once they get out. What else were they expecting inside a Denny’s restroom? Piper gives them a weird look and slowly goes back to eating her pancake, suspicion dawning in her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Halloween was always a bit underrated if you ask Leo.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As a kid, Christmas and Easter couldn’t be his favorite holiday because his family wasn’t too religious. Easter was nothing more than a few sweets, and you had to have financial stability to afford the luxuries of an American Christmas. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Halloween? Now <em>that</em> was a holiday. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One night in the year to dress up as anything you dreamed of, and then go out and collect as much candy as possible, filling up pillowcases into the early hours of the morning just to go trade your candies with all the other neighborhood kids when the sun creeps over the sky again. It was like a sport to little Leo. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The candy had lost it’s thrill, and costumes weren’t month-long projects anymore, but Halloween remained Leo’s favorite holiday. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now the night was full of partying, getting drunk, and slutty costumes. A tradeoff Older Leo was more than willing to accept.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This year he was fighting the stereotype that girls should wear slutty costumes on Halloween night. How is he doing this you ask?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>By dressing up even sluttier than them. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now<em>, </em>both girls <em>and</em> boys get to be whores on Halloween. <em>One hurrah for social justice!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was going as a sexy nurse. The costume was three pieces, consisting of a white skirt with red trim, a matching buttoned white top, and a hat. It was all form fitting and sleek, Leo nearly laughed at his reflection. He hadn’t cut his hair since summer and from the back he almost looked like a girl; curls reaching down just past the nape of his neck. He looks ridiculous—it’s perfect.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Piper!</em> I’m done!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bathroom door opened and she looked him up and down before narrowing her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” He snapped, putting hands on his hips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not slutty enough. Hold on....” She leaves the door open and digs through her closet before throwing him something black. “Try those.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It takes him a moment to realize they’re fishnets and he holds back a giggle. Adding them to his outfit, Leo saunters out and is met with cat calls and whistles from his best friend. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Yes!</em> <em>That’s</em> what i’m talking about! Sluts unite!” She fist bumps him, eyes yellow. Her happy color. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jason picks them up, throwing some whistles and laughs at Leo’s outfit. Originally, Piper had stolen red heels from her sister’s wardrobe for him to wear, but he changed them out for old vans. He can be bad bitch and still be confortable, okay?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The party was typical—teenagers drinking shitty beer and acting drunker than they were. Leo liked to skip the beer part altogether, and not because he didn’t drink, he just preferred vodka.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why waste time and fill your stomach with gross beer when you can get the same effect with just a few shots? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few shots turned into several and now Leo was drunk. He held his liquor well though, and he was one of those funny but existencial drunks, so there was no worrying about anger ridden out lashes or sloppy confessions, thank god. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo had lost Piper long ago and Jason didn’t stay, there didn’t seem to be any kids from their high school, to his relief. He’s leaning over the counter when he feels a tap on his shoulder, Leo turns around to see a white boy, tall-ish and skinny, with blue eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, was wondering if you could show me where the doctor’s office is?” The boy said, lifting his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was clearly as drunk as Leo, if not more, and spitting out the best pick-up line his intoxicated brain could come up with. It was endearing and a little cute even that he had thought of something creative to say to him, weirdly Leo feels flattered he was approached.This wasn’t in his plans for tonight. Leo smiles at him, telling himself that it was <em>not</em> the blonde hair and sapphire eyes that attracted him. <em>This is not Jason.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still, it felt like he’s dragged a Walmart copy of him over to the corner to make out. They were going to try for the bathroom, but some girl had beat them to it and started puking into the toilet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo was concerned with looking gay at the party, but they were secluded enough, and no one he knew was there. Plus, Leo pretty much looked like a chick, especially from behind. It was so convincing he’s not sure the guy he was making out with knew he was boy. Speaking of, the man clearly had experience beyond whatever face-mashing highschoolers did in their spare time, Leo wonders just how old he is....</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He beats him to the punch though and draws back from Leo’s mouth, a light trail of spit following him. He’s breathing heavily. “<em>Wait shit,</em> how old are you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Mmn</em>, does it really matter?” He’s met with a slightly annoyed nod. Leo doesn’t want to answer this, so he flips the question. “How about <em>you</em> tell <em>me</em> first?” He proposed cheekily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looks down at Leo and mentally runs a couple options through his head. “....I’m twenty one, but I just turned it last week.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It sounded like honesty to him, he nods.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seventeen.” Leo says, running a hand down his shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man sighs in relief. “Oh man, you look younger than you are. Seventeen?” His answer was slightly concerning considering it meant he thought Leo was <em>even younger</em> than seventeen before, but they’re both drunk and who cares?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo shrugged, “I won’t tell if you won’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s good enough for both of them, he goes back to sucking on Leo’s neck and poking fingers through the holes of his fishnets.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What Leo didn’t notice in his drunken stuporwas Piper’s eyes across the room. Shaken,  she watched her best friend of years make out with some random man at a house party, fully engaged with his lips. Not believing what she saw, she crept to get a closer look. Piper peered from behind a wall at them talking about something, and she caught a glimpse of Leo’s eyes as he looked around before going back to make-out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were pink—confirming the suspicions she had been harboring since eight grade. She stumbled into the kitchen, Piper needed another shot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jason and Leo were back on the school roof again. It’s only mid-November but the wind is chilly, nothing will keep Leo off that roof though, and annoyingly, nothing will keep Jason from following him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s so cold up here. You sure you don’t want a hoodie or something? I’ve got an extra in my bag.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo hummed and averted his eyes from Jason, forcing down his feelings. He <em>knows</em> he has an extra in his bag, he started carrying one every day since that time someone stole Piper’s clothes at gym, and hadn’t stopped bringing it since. He remembers going with Piper to rough up that girl after school, and how they didn’t tell Jason, too afraid he would snitch. The memory feels sore, like an old scar. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He takes the hoodie and shrugs it on. It’s big and red and warm and <em>so Jason—</em>it’s perfect. </span> <span class="s1">Sure, the sleeves flop over his hands a little bit, but he counts that as extra warmth.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Pssh</em>. You look comfy.” Jason comments, causing Leo’s head to turn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Drawing back from that causality that had been before, the teen’s eyebrows scrunch at him and his lips draw back in distaste. Leo knows his eyes are pink again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think i’m starting to hate the color pink. How was there anything you didn’t like just now? I don’t get it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo just turns his head and pulls up his knees. The sky is cloudy today he noticed, gray clouds smeared across it leaving no crystal blue to peek through. <em>(No wonder it’s so cold.)</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re just annoying.” He said, lies tumbling from his mouth all too naturally. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I <em>seriously</em> don’t get you.” Jason scoffs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wanted to tell him that it’s okay, it’s his fault. It’s all Leo’s fault and he’s so, <em>so</em> <em>sorry</em>. But no one can ever know he likes boys, much less like Jason. They would look at him weird, he would no longer be gray-eyed loudmouth Leo Valdez, he would be the boy who likes boys. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If that happened Leo thinks he might....fall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jason, in a flash of frustration,reaches out and turns Leo’s face towards his. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leo, you’re my <em>best friend,</em> i don’t understand why you hate me like—like <em>this</em>. Sure, it may be flickers, but they’re only around me. We’ve known each other for years and—I—I’m sorry but i’m <em>nothing</em> but nice to you!” He flails.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo’s irises are still pink, a light, blushy color. His eyes are faded rose petals, and Jason hates it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still pink,” he sighs, “You hate me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo scoffed. “Jason, I don’t <em>hate</em> you—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why do your eyes betray you then! You’re cones can’t be <em>that</em> fucked up! I’m trying to get it through your thick skull that i’m your friend, for <em>years</em>, but I still get <em>pink!” </em>He yells and Leo’s mouth sets into a firm line. He regrets ever falling in love with this ignorant prick.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>A flicker,</em> is what Jason sees. For a second,  Leo’s eyes flick to black, then back to pink. It’s a color he’s never seen in Leo’s eyes before—and to his knowledge—it meant <em>love.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Black!</em> I saw <em>black!</em> Gah, I knew you loved me somewhere deep inside there! <em>C’mere!”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grabs the boy into a hug, grinning like a madman— Jason’s eyes were bright blue. He ruffled Leo’s curls and the boy seethed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t love you.” He says.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jason laughs it off, there’s so much relief on his face it physically angers him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“You love me! You love me!”</em> Jason laughs in a sing song-y voice, smiling when Leo looks at him all black eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get the fuck away from me.” It’s said with so much grit Jason falters. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo pushes him away and stands up, hopping over the rails on the roof and climbing down to the hallways. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t talk to Jason for the rest of the week.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>(“Jason, why do we need to be in the storage closet for this discussion?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Because Leo can never hear this. Never ever.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Ugh, spit it out. I have to get to culinary next, we’re baking muffins today.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Do you think...he hates me?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“....”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I-i mean, his eyes always go pinkish when i’m around him. And he’s so cold....I’m not sure what I did.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Jason, i think you know Leo’s cone spectrum is a little fucked up, but isn’t it weird how little we see him with green eyes? Sad?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Yeah but....”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Even when we watched the Titanic in English and he cried at the end, his eyes were gray.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“....”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Leo lies about his cone spectrum.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Does that mean...”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Pink eyes don’t mean hate, Jason. They mean love.”)</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">It’s getting too cold to be on the school roof now, Leo supposes. He’s still wearing Jason’s red hoodie, </span> <span class="s1">because its the warmest clothing he has, but everyone knows its a lie. Leo has other sweaters of his own, but they dont swallow him the way Jason’s does. They don’t smell like him; sweet cologne and breath mints. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Briefly, he wonders what he’s going to do when he’s out of school, with no more roof to hang out on. He’ll get a taste of that over winter break, but the school closure might not be enough to keep him from breaking in. He doesn’t ever have anything better to do anyways.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo’s eyes are cold gray, the color of stones and concrete, or stormy skies and old photographs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He found himself on the edge of roof now, dangling his feet over the long steep drop. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo wonders what it would like to fall down. It would hurt, sure, but would it be worth it to catch that blissful moment of free fall? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He probably wouldn’t die if he fell, and Leo had no intentions of jumping, it’s just those casual thoughts about the great unknown that plague him in these moments. Would anyone even find him by today? Or would he remain, a crumpled heap on the ground, until the next. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo finds that when he looks into his future he doesn’t see anything, not even a plan for tomorrow, much less college or a job. He’s just wasting away time now, doing constant upkeep on his emotions, picking them up over and over again, and for <em>what?</em> Leo’s not happy, and he’s not sure if he’s willing to put in the effort to get there. Sometimes, it feels easier if he were to just....<em>fall.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hears a voice call out behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s Jason, Leo knows that. But he turns around anyway and stares him down with his cold, steely eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looks nervous, and his eyes portray it—green irises was Jason’s color of nervousness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” Leo croaks out, his voice sounded rusty.  He hadn’t spoken in a while.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He can feel the thumps on the uneven ground as Jason walks and sits down beside him, hand resting on his knee.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry about what happened in November. I didn’t know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knows what he was talking about, Leo had just thought Jason forgot. He pulls the sleeves of the old hoodie down farther, slightly embarrassed that he hadn’t given it back yet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That happened so long ago.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, but you haven’t talked to me the same since.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.” Leo stopped swinging his feet over the edge, “....Didn’t know what?” He asked slowly and cautiously, trying not to tread on snakes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You, <em>um</em>,” Jason sucks in a breath and looks away, “You hide your cones. Piper told me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo can feel the goosebumps rise on his skin and his throat tighten. He just needed to go one year more, and they would never have known...he could have disappeared....</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Oh</em>. So you....”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Black means hate, and pink means....love.” He said, trying out the words. It had taken Jason weeks to build the courage to approach his friend on this. Up until then he had observed Leo from afar, how his favorite candies made his eyes flash to orange but only briefly, and in the rare times his eyes weren’t gray was when he hung out with Piper, the orange had a pinkish hue to it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Al</span>
  <span class="s1">l those times I thought you hated me it was really love. And i’m sorry, that I didn’t understand. You were my best friend all along, and i—i doubted that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">(He still doesn’t get it....)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jason doesn’t understand, Leo’s love wasn’t platonic. Theres a sliver of hope in his body that maybe, he had liked him too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not just that.” Leo said. He turned to his best friend and shakily placed a hand on his cheek, uttering a quick warning. “I’m going to do something.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo placed a slow kiss on his lips, barely touching. It was like kissing a stone wall, because Jason hadn’t moved. Instead, he gently pushed Leo’s hand off his face and back to the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His heart throbbed so much he couldn’t speak, Leo might be having an <em>actual goddamn heart attack,</em> but in that instant he saw Jason’s eyes flick to red. His color of love, if only for a second.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t say anything, but Leo can see his jaw tighten. He expected anything but the reaction he got—for months, no, <em>years</em>, he played out the situations in his head: Jason leaves and never talks to him again, Jason is disgusted and he tells Leo that he’s wrong, Jason informs the whole school about <em>what Leo is. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had not planned for the tears. After his jaw clenched he looked away and brought a hand to his eye, wiping away <em>tears of all things.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo groans and pulls his feet up from where they had been dangling over the edge. “Ugh, you are such a sissy.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry it’s just—“ He looks up to the sky and blinks back tears, trying not to let them fall again. He needed to be strong, for Leo. Jason’sskin looked so pretty under the dying light of the sky, shadows falling over the light tan planes against the darkening pinks and oranges painted above them. “You should have told me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You would have thought I was weird.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I wouldn’t. <em>God</em>—if you had told me i would have <em>fixed</em> this <em>sooner</em>. I mean you....”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Had a crush on my best friend of five years?</em> Yeah, not something that comes up in conversation easily.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jason’s silent for a moment. “I think I always knew it too.” The words are quiet, as of he doesn’t care if Leo hears them or not. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jason hasn’t even gave him a clear answer yet and Leo’s going to lose it here and God he doesn’t know why it <em>hurts so much—</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jason just say it already!” He spits, “I already know it’s fucking pathetic and I know you don’t like me, but y-you can’t just leave me hanging here! I didn’t have a crush on you, I <em>loved</em> you Jason Grace. You have no idea how much this hurts, <em>no idea.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Leo rises to his feet too quickly, teetering on the edge of the roof. He’s barely an inch from falling off. Panic wrings Jason's body</span> and he jolts up to steady the boy, who seemed unaware of the danger he had put himself in.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His irises are that familiar pink again and Jason shames himself for ever saying he hated it. This new revelation made it painfully obvious that although they weren’t a big deal for Jason, his words meant so much to Leo. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t want to hurt Leo, that’s the <em>last</em> thing he wants to do.And now tears are bursting down his face, the blonde just holds the other close, pressing the boy’s head into his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly, he walked him away from the edge of the roof. His sobs were muffled in his shirt and Jason sat them both down, letting Leo collapse into his arms. Which was disturbing in every way, because Leo was not delicate. He never cried, never made a scene, <em>hell</em>, Jason didn’t think he <em>could</em> feel this much, turns out he was wrong. He must have really hurt him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo got a hold of himself shortly after and they sat in silence, too afraid of breaking it, until the sky turned dark.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The stars came out to say hello, shining shyly all those miles away. They seemed closer than they were. Leo wanted to touch them. A detail he had lost about himself over the years, Leo loved the stars.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Do you think you’ll get over it? Get over <em>me</em>, i m-mean</span> <span class="s1">.....” Jason asks, looking up into the sky. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eventually.” Leo says, but theres no conviction in his answer. Just surrender. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jason turns to him, “I love you too, Leo. Not in the way you love me, i think....but I seriously do. You’re my <em>best</em> <em>friend</em> and I....don’t know what I’d do if you left me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy shrugs his shoulders, eyes back to gray, it seems like an illusion that they ever changed in the first place. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably die.” He answers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jason nods his head and chuckles lowly, “probably.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stay like that for a little while longer, Leo’s mind was like white noise. He didn’t know what he was doing anymore and it seemed like Jason didn’t know either. He just laid there, in <em>Jason’s</em> hoodie on <em>Jason’s</em> shoulder, trying to get over <em>Jason</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>JasonJasonJason</em>, all his mind ever thought about. He wishes it would just go away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you think I could try just one more time?” Leo asks. He’s grasping now, he knows that, but he doesn’t feel like stopping the fall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His crush looked down and frowned slightly at Leo, face illuminated by the gentle moonlight.“This is isn’t healthy for you. But... I <em>suppose</em> I could give it another shot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo nods and shifts upwards, leaning over Jason’s lap and caressing his face, desperately trying to make Jason feel something. Trying to make Jason <em>love</em> him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He makes sure to move his mouth just right and this time Jason kisses back, reluctant but willing. Their mouths move against each other for some time, longer than any normal kiss, and Leo pulls away first, feeling like he’s taking advantage of Jason. Leo’s guilting him into a kiss, isn’t he? The whole time he was waiting for Jason to drawback and he wasn’t, and it was because he was afraid of hurting Leo. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It tasted bittersweet. This isn’t how Leo wanted to kiss him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But nevertheless he feels Jason’s breath on his neck and it sends unwanted tingles down his spine and restless butterflies in his stomach. Jason’s eyes are conflicted; they can’t decide between normal blue, fire-red love, or lime green concern. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Leo’s voice is soft, a plea into the night. “Did you feel anything?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think so.” Jason breathes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It only took those four words to break Leo’s hope, the butterflies die away in the pit of his stomach as he swallows down their nervous flutterings. They would never get to see the light of day. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was this large part of Leo’s brain that <em>always knew</em> Jason would never reciprocate. But there was also that minuscule piece that had told him maybe it was possible, <em>just</em> <em>maybe, </em>Jason loved him too. And now that maybe was dead, he had to swallow the truth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo wipes away a tear, ashamed that it’s the second time this evening. Jason takes hold of his hand and squeezes it, looking directly into his gray-pink eyes. <em>Moons,</em> Jason realizes, <em>Leo’s eyes are gray like the moon.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I really am sorry, Leo.” He grips the words and makes sure that the boy hears him, because Jason believed in his words, and Leo believed them too. Jason never had been one to lie.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They climb down the roof that night and part ways, both with separate wounds to heal, Jason more so than the other boy stunningly. He thinks that when they kissed maybe Leo had shared one of his butterflies by accident. It fluttered it’s panicked wings in Jason’s stomach as he trailed a finger over his lips, unable to rid of the big moon eyes that haunted his mind. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so this is not a happy ending. BUT, i am willing to write a sequel chapter to this one if anyone really wants it, because i left it quite open at the end. (i looked up from my writing and was like “welp, this is sad. no turning back now i guess.”)</p><p>also i played around with the eyes idea quite a lot, i could even see a universe where lying about the meanings of your colors is illegal, as is buying color hiding contacts. You could really do a lot with this if you dug deep.</p><p>ive been on my schools roof before a couple times, its pretty fun. so ha, now nobody can tell me its unrealistic because ive done it heheee. (delinquent activities are, u should try them some time)</p><p>tbh i like sad, i even played around with ideas where leo fell off the roof, as dark as that is.</p><p>hmm metaphorical butterflies *mwah*</p><p>lemme know what you thinks and leave some juicy ass prompts okay bye bye 🖤🖤🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. taking the first step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: Valdangelo where nico has agoraphobia (fear of getting out of the house) and he meets leo on the internet. They talk a lot on the phone (i forgot this uhM, they text alot okay) Nico falls in love and so does Leo and he wants to meet Nico at a popular cafe in town but Nico knows he wont be able to, he tries to turn down the offer but leo insists. He doesnt come and leo is mad at him because he thinks its a joke and is hurt because he loves nico. Nico apologizes and invites him to the cafe the next day, but he’s not coming again. Leo calls him screaming about how he was stupid to fall in love with him and Nico panics and says the truth</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>made this is like two days, idk its a text based one so was like 🙏bless 🙏 my fingers have been saved from typing so so so damn much </p>
<p>me to the prompts that are like 20 days old: 👀👀 i do not see 😌</p>
<p>i have learned that i should ABSOLUTELY keep the prompt in front of me when writing because i have the attention span of a goldfish and if not shit goes OFF the RAILS</p>
<p>This starts off on an anonymous messaging site called omegle and thats why the format is different in the beginning, later is texting format </p>
<p>🖤🖤🤙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had met on Omegle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> yo</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>YOU:</strong> Hi?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> watchu doing</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>YOU:</strong> Nm. im just bored</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> sameee</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> its been kinda fun trolling people on here</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> arent you going to do the thing</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>YOU:</strong> What thing</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> yknow. “m or f?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> and then if its f you ask for pictures of ma puss puss</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>YOU:</strong> Uh k. m or f?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> m.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>YOU:</strong> Cool</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> well you didnt click off yet. is it possible theres someone on this website who instead of being in a desperate search for nudes is in a desperate search for human contact and friendship</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>YOU:</strong> Maybe? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> cool. m or f?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>YOU:</strong> M</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> oh. lucky me</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>YOU:</strong> U dissapointed or something</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> not really</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> where r u rn?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>YOU:</strong> rurn</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> what?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>YOU:</strong> Nothing</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>YOU:</strong> Im in my apartment</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> oh cool, what it like?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>YOU:</strong> Small but confortable. no carpet</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> i hate carpet. too much stains, too much bullshit. how dare it be the first thing my feet touch in the morning</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>YOU:</strong> Ikr? like i didnt ask for all the extra shit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> its like</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> satans pubes. on my floor</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>YOU:</strong> Huh</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> nvm</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> what now?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>YOU:</strong> I think were bffs now </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> oh</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> cool</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>YOU:</strong> Ur my phone bff so i dont have to leave my goddamn house :)</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> hell yeah</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> wanna exchange numbers </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>YOU:</strong> Sure ig lol</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then they exchanged numbers. Nico didn’t know why but he kept his contact as “stranger”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The DMV is hell on earth. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He goes for a simple license plate change, misses the <em>one time</em> they call his number, and now he has to wait all over again. Not to <em>mention</em>, the old lady next to him keeps sneezing on him because everytime she needs to go for a little <em>“ah-choo” action</em> she tries to cover it with her arm, only she never makes it more than halfway there before sneezing, resulting in her instead just sneezing <em>directly at Nico. </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is why he doesn’t like to leave the house.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He scrolls through his phone, finding the “stranger” contact from last week.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Im bored</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And in the dmv</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> very swag.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> but like what am i supposed to do abt it</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Idk keep me company</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> oh okay</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> whatssss ur favorite song</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seriously? Thats the question you came up with. fav song.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I dont have one</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> um sorry? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> you really dont have one</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then whats ur favorite song</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> uhhhhhh</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seriously—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> im seeing where i went wrong</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Looks like we need to get our prioirities in order </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> im pathetic lmao</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No arguement</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kidding</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I think</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> pffft meani</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> where u from</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cali </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Like not from there buts thats where i am</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> thats weird me too</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> bro you know wht im tired of everythung being abt “favorites”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> whats ur least favorite </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> idk uhhh</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> food </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yknow what i do fucking hate yogurt</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> DAWG ME TOO</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> ITS ALL GLOOPY N SHIT</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lmao gloopy is definetly not a real word</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I just dont like how it thinks its superior to other foods</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Like stfu yogurt youre a goddamn dairy thats all ur not special </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> dumbass name too</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> what if they were naming it and they were like “huh cant seem to come up with a name for this shit” and they were like you know who would help? gurt! </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> and then they was like “yo gurt! help us come up with a name for—wait a minute”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You,,,are so weird</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> srry </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nah its cool</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was entertaining story? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> :))</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So did u fail english or </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> HOW DID U KNO</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was like,,,three run ons</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> why r we talking abt marathons now</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ohmygod</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> oH</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> r u no n s</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> havent heard that name in a while</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Youre ridiculous</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> but yeah i failed english like twice</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> dont take offense to that if ur a tryhard</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> r u a tryhard? im getting that vibe</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I dont think so</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I had good grades in it though </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Youre not still in highschool are u?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> uh</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> no</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ew ive been talking to an actual kid</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Throws up</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> i was jk</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> whats my name in ur phone</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stranger</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> what? change that right now</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>STRANGER:</strong> i have someone with a perfect shot on you think wisely</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ok ok</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I changed it to “stupidhighschooler”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> istg im bot in school</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> god i have dug myself a deep hole</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And theres no getting out</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> ok well i changed yours to pedo420 so ha</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I would have to flirt with u to be a pedo</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So im not</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> whatevr u sayyyy</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">IM NOT</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Change it</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is important</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Youre changing it right?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">isweartofuck</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well shit</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His name finally got called and Nico clicked off i phone, clenching and unclenching his fists as he gets ready to face the desk lady again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the stranger texted him first this time, just a day later.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> ahaha</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> can you txt me a lil im in a situation 0 __ 0</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sure ig</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What situation</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> dont worry abt it</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">K</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Im watching netflix rn</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> what show?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dont think im weird but</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The serial killer one about Ted Bundy</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyones been telling me to watch it</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And by everyone i mean the friends i dont talk to</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> ha i get that</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> i never got ur name</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Im nico </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hbu</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> leo</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> oh no do they rhyme</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yes they do</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> fuck </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Okayyyy</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So are you texting me in class or wht</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> omg im NOT a HIGHSCHOOLRR</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> screams</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> pulls out knives</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something a highschooler would say</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You text like one</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> well how old r u </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> dont tell me ive been texting a old man</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> im assuming ur a man</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Uh youd be correct</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> wHAT</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">THR SECOND ONE</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">2ND ONEEE</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> im texting an old man with wrinkles and hemmoroids ohgod ohgod</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> BACK AWAY PEDO</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Im going to calmly tell you im not an old guy</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> ,,,,prove it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well shit. He wasn’t expecting to have to prove it. He could send a picture of himself....no, no he can’t do that. What if he doesn’t like how Nico looks? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">(Wait no thats stupid. He wouldnt care unless he’s trying to date me or something, and were not there yet.)</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Plus, he may also still be in high school. He really, <em>really</em> hopes he isn’t talking to some sixteen year old, or worse....<em>fifteen. </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico shudders and turns his attention back to his phone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeah sorry cant rlly do that </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> what if i sent one first? yknow to prove im not 3 and all that</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Okay</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler</strong> sent a photo.</span> </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He opens the photo. Leo is....not what he was expecting.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s not quite sure what he was imagining in his head, but it was maybe some white theatre kid with glasses and fluffy hair who still had braces. (ok maybe he had a pretty laid out picture, it’s not creepy shut up.)</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo was smiling, but not showing any teeth. He was most definetly not white—he looked mixed-ish. Copper skin and big brown eyes, like a bug. He had his hood up, wisps of curly brown hair escaping it on the edges, framing his face. His cheeks were rather harrowed, but his nose was curved and his lips were full. His hands made an ironic peace sign over his face, his fingers were so slender Nico could see every curve and dip of his knuckles.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> so</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> i told you i was older</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> should i try out for vogue &gt;:)</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You still look young sorry</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You have bug eyes</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> ....</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> heart been broke so many times i i i i—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shut uppppp</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>stupidhighschooler:</em> imma say its MY FAULT its my FAULT</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cries</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Plots revenge</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> im not a kid im nineteen i swear</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">LMAO </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">CHILDDDDD</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> IM 19 SMHH</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> gits dont kno their place :/</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Who u calling git</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I could literally crush you</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Im twenty therefore im the superior being</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> .....</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Please dont dont do this again</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dont</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> heART BEEN BROKE SO MANY TIMES IAHIHAHAHAHH DNT KNOW WHAT 2 BELIEVE</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SSJJDSKKSBDJDDK</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sTOPPPP</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> IMMA SAY ITS MY FAULT (you know the words :))) ITS MY FAUKT</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*Crying* I wear my heart on my sleeeveee think its best i put my heart on ice </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> PFTT YOU STILL USE ***</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> rawr Xd much lmao</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> im cackling thats so stupid looking </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*Cries harder*</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> stop it those bring me pshyicacl pain</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*Starts laughing maniacally*</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> ew god i cant take it anymore</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> my eyes r bleeding</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> send me your face</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> not in a creepy way</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Send me your face” yeah theres totally a way to make that uncreepy</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Ohgodohfuck.</em> Nico was not prepared for this. He anxiously opens his iphone camera, revealing an awful angle of his face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After five whole minutes of taking picture he decides on one. It’s just a profile where he’s grimacing at something off to the side. Despite the messages Leo had sent, he still messaged him the picture, crossing his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> hola</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> did u die or something</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> its not that hard to take a picture on god</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> if you got murdered or whatever i would have complete control over what you’re last messages were</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> Nico can suck my balls also it was scarlet in the kitchen with a rope</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s1">You sent a picture</span> </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> i ts p e a k s</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> wowwww </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> bruh if you minus the dumbass face ur making ur kinda hot no cap</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> i bet u get so many chicks</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not really?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Hhhhhhn</em>. His heart is doing acrobatics and he has made a grave mistake, Nico will do anything to get out of this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So are you out of your situation yet? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> what</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>stupidhighschooler:</strong> oh yeah</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cool then</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> I gtg</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico throws his phone across the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico’s not gonna lie and say he <em>hasn’t</em> been using Leo for confidence boosts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had been texting each other every day for about a month, and it was good. He was....really easy to talk to. And considering Nico didn’t ever have to see him in real life, he could be any person he wanted to. He didn’t have to be the anxiety ridden boy scrambling for change in the grocery line imagining dirty looks anymore, he could be these foreign concepts like <em>‘cool’</em> and <em>‘confident’. </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sometimes, he would pretend to be bored with Leo. Which, saying it sounds very douche bag like, but, now talking to him was like a prize for Leo, and Nico really fucking needed that confidence boost. In terms of validation, Nico was as dry as a sponge left in the desert. Motherfucking <em>Parched.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course he was still nice to him, because he actually really liked Leo. (Too much to be considered normal considering the stigmas that come with meeting someone online) But sometimes if he got to slip in a <em>“you’re so weird lmao</em>” or <em>“cant talk rn”</em>, he would</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico got <em>leave </em>a person on <em>read</em>, previously, <em>he would have never done that. </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cuteasslittlegit:</strong> yo</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cuteasslittlegit: </strong> so i was thinking</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ohmygod youve started thinking what a miracle</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cuteasslittlegit:</strong> shut u p; __ ;</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cuteasslittlegit:</strong> we must live pretty close to each other </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cuteasslittlegit:</strong> maybe we could meet up this week?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And suddenly the healthy happy brain Nico had spent weeks curating for himself collapsed, starting screaming, and had set multiple dumpster fires in the pits of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But why</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cuteasslittlegit:</strong> cause i like you</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cuteasslittlegit:</strong> and yknow were kindof friends so it wuld b cool if we could see each other in real life</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cuteasslittlegit:</strong> i know “real life” is a foreign concept for u but buddy you r gonna lose your s h i t when you see trees for the first time</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeah srry it just sounds like a date</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cuteasslittlegit:</strong> oh i mean it could be</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cuteasslittlegit:</strong> if you wanted</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cuteasslittlegit:</strong> i mean i already said i like you so </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I would love to but i rlly cant go</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cuteasslittlegit:</strong> why not? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cuteasslittlegit:</strong> cmon itll be fun</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cuteasslittlegit:</strong> (in deep booming voice) pwetty pwease</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Okay</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">no no what are you <em>DOING—</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Where?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cuteasslittlegit:</strong> theres this cafe 2nd ave called the sunshine bar</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cuteasslittlegit:</strong> if we go at lunch i could maybe get free food, perks of having a friend thats a service member</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gonna ignore that you just called a barista “in the workforce” but k</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cutasslittlegit:</strong> friday at 10am?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sure, its a date </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Friday, and so far Nico had managed to sleep late, procrastinate picking an outfit, and lose track of time in the shower.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He can’t do this. Nico’s going to go in there, make a fool of himself, and never talk to Leo again. It’s not happening, it is simply. not. happening. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The worst part is he doesn’t even text Leo, just watches his messages flood his inbox and the clock nears eleven. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cuteasslittlegit</strong>: im here btw i dont see you</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cuteasslittlegit:</strong> are you late?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cuteasslittlegit:</strong> earth to nico? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cuteasslittlegit:</strong> help my friends are convinced ur not real and u are so get ur ass down here &gt;:(</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cuteasslittlegit:</strong> ur not cming are u</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cuteasslittlegit:</strong> is this a joke or smth?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cuteasslittlegit:</strong> haha. its not funny</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cuteasslittlegit:</strong> cant believe i was actually looking forward to this</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cuteasslittlegit:</strong> fuck u this isnt funny</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cuteasslittlegit:</strong> i left the cafe its like 2oclock </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cuteasslittlegit:</strong> i actually like you which is the messy part but you ddint even want to go in the first place</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cuteasslittlegit:</strong> and then u were like “haha i should leave him there so everyone can see how stupid he is for liking someone ovr the internet”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cuteasslittlegit:</strong> whatevr</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cuteasslittlegit:</strong> hope ur not dead but i doubt it</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico turned his phone in silent and slept through the morning.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got up the next day, buts still left the messages on delivered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another day.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stops leaving the apartment altogether, afraid he’ll see Leo.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico moves his shoulders back and forth, takes a deep breath, and man up. He opens Leo’s messages.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hey</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I know youre mad at me </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I didnt get your messages until now, i broke my phone n had to get a new one</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a lie.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo left him on read for exactly forty-seven minutes. He deserves it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>imsorry:</strong> you still could have showed up</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sorry about that too</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I had to go see my sister. something came up</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s another lie.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>imsorry:</strong> oh</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>imsorry:</strong> okay i guess. so you didnt mean to ditch me?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No im really sorry about that</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I didnt mean to ditch you and it wasnt a joke</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>imsorry:</strong> k thats relieving i was pretty freaked out earlier</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ill make it up to you? we can go that same cafe tomorrow morning </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ill be there this time lol</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>imsorry:</strong> wow okay</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>imsorry:</strong> cool, ten again? or is that time unlucky now?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Better make it 10:01 just in case</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s going to make it up to him. Nico’s going to charge in there, order him a coffee, and be nice to the boy he loves—<em>likes</em>, the boy he likes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico can’t force himself put the door. It’s 10:10, and he has yet to leave his apartment. He’s fully dressed, hair washed, teeth brushed, and ready to fucking go, but he can’t do it. He <em>can’t.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s as if taking that one step would ruin him, send him down a cascade of who knows what? All he knows is that it’s just <em>bad. </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico slides down the floor, feeling hopeless as the minutes tick by, as does his phone dinging beside him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s almost an hour after he’s supposed to be there when the phone rings. Not dings, <em>rings.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s Leo’s contact.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He watched it like it was a deathtrap. Leo never calls, he hasn’t even heard his voice before. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It stops ringing. Then rings again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the third call Nico decides to just fuck it. He picks up the phone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“HEY! DIPSHIT! You left me at the cafe AGAIN!” He has to hold the phone away from his ear because of how loud Leo’s yelling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look I—“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo sounds like he’s about to cry, voice chokedup and choppy. “No, SHUT UP! I told you not to mess with me like that, I-I it’s n-not a joke—and you did it <em>t-twice—“</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy on the other side of the phone takes a breath. “Look, I know it’s s-stupid, cause im not really a-anything at a-all, but i-i loved you, and....fuck. It just really, really fucking hurts.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not a joke.” Nico says the words but he knows they don’t sound convincing, “I like you—Love you, i love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s quiet for a moment. “No you don’t. I’m just some dumb kid you met online one day. Just—go play with somebody else’s emotions.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hangs up the phone but Nico calls him again, and again, and again. He doesn’t answer. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico really fucked up this time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He calls Leo again. No answer</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico forces himself into the cafe this morning, but he’s not there. A barista gives him dirty looks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He calls Leo seven times today</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He picks up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At this point Nico never expected Leo to pick up his phone, and despite constantly thinking of the things he wished he could’ve said to the boy all week, the lack of rings left him speechless for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He put his words together. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you don’t want to listen to me, but hear me out. I have this type of anxeity—agoraphobia, and its kinda pathetic cause it’s <em>sorttaaa</em> the fear of leaving your house. Basically.  And so when i was going to meet you at the cafe i got all ready and then i sort of flipped out really bad and just on the floor for a bit, and okay, it <em>sounds</em> bad.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He takes a breath. “But it’s true. I had lied to you about breaking my phone and seeing my sister but i had just had an anxiety attack and didn’t know how to deal with it, so i just sorta ignored the fact that you and my phone was a thing. Which is not okay! <em>This</em>—this is pathetic. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo speaks slowly and quietly. “So what you’re telling me, is that i freaked over nothing?” He paused, “Wow, okay I feel dumb.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not as dumb as me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, i-i was pretty dumb—“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I literally get scared of walking out of <em>a door—“</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah and I thought you were pranking me because the world is out to get me, <em>i think were even</em>.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico sighs, long and hard. His anxiety was subdued for now, a small pool of happiness growing in his stomach at the thought of “wow i guess i didn’t fuck it up <em>completely</em> to shit afterall”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So...do you still want to meet up at that cafe?” He tried weakly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo laughs surprisingly, “Only if you stay on the phone the whole time, i’ll guide you out. C’mon, left, right, <em>you’re paying for my coffee goddammit, </em>left, right—“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico laughs and shoulders the phone to his ear, grabbing his bag. Talking animately to Leo, he takes the first step out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okie pokie tell me what yall think. writing texts is pretty fun ngl 😳😳 i would not mind doing chatfics</p>
<p>*cracks knuckled and gets started on your gray eyes part two*</p>
<p>let me know what yall wanna see and shit thank you 😌🖤🤙✨✨✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. lou ellen, i am going to end you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: a solangelo fic where Lou Ellen accidentally does a spell on Nico that gives him cat ears and a tail, and how Will reacts to that. Bonus if the camp gets to see Nico as a neko.</p><p>for Kookie2020</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have swallowed my pride and added the solangelo tag 😔</p><p>jk this was fun to write :))) </p><p>I was doing my research and daMN hectate kids sound overpowered as hell</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh come on,” Will pats a fluffy black ear, “it’s adorable.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to kill her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will smiles, “No you won’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will had woken up to a particularly angry Nico this morning, seething around the cabin. At first he didn’t notice what was wrong, but then he rubbed the fuzz out of his eyes and saw that Nico had somehow procured a fluffy cat tail and ears overnight. It was a comical sight—a fuming son of Hades pacing the floor with cat features. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico peered out window, thinking thoughtfully out loud.“I want to kick her ass, but at the same time I would have to kill anyone that saw me....Hmm....”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will scrunched his eyebrows, it was unclear whether the boy was joking or not. His tail flicked angrily, Will tried to catch it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He brushed his finger against it and Nico spun around, “Do not touch my tail,” he scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will held his hands up, “Fine, fine.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico crossed his arms and pouted, twisting his ring. His ears flicked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you even know it was her?” Will asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who else would it be? She’s pure <em>evil</em>, forged from the depths of hell, handcrafted by Satan’s pudgy little sausage fingers.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Lou Ellen is not—“</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, Ah, <em>Ah</em>,” Nico wagged his finger and pursued his lips, “This is not a <em>compromise</em>. This is not a <em>‘we’.</em> <em>I</em> have the cat ears and tail, <em>I</em> get to decide whether Lou is demon from hell or not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pushing off the wall, Will opened the door with a smile. “Just follow me babe. If we go early enough nobody will see.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico scowled but lacked the ability to look threatening at the moment, he followed his cheery boyfriend out the cabin, killing grass and flowers with each step. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The early risers stare as they walk across the yard, Nico stops them with a killer glare. But not for long, for they flee in the direction of the Aphrodite cabin, ready to spread gossip like a wildfire. Nico rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They get to the Hectate cabin and Will raps his knuckles on the wooden door. Nico annoyingly pushes a little magic doorbell, a small stone button protruding out of the wall engraved with a small purple rune. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A tired Hectate camper opened the door, about ten years old and dressed in purple pajamas. What is it with this cabin and purple? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The interior of the Hectate cabin was surprising no matter how many times you visit, it’s setting changes with the hour, and kids were constantly levitating items, <em>‘too lazy to reach remote’</em> apparently. They literally have “the force” and they use it to levitate fucking <em>chips</em> into their <em>mouths</em>. They might trick you into thinking their all fancy and shit with their freaky magic, but don’t let them fool you, really they’re a bunch of sofa-surfer-hogwarts-escapees. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes?” the boy yawned, before doing a double take at Nico’s black cat ears and frowning face. Will gives him a twinged smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The young demigod’s eyes widen in fear and before Will can say anything he slams the door  in their faces.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry! Can’t help you!” He yelled through the closed door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico gritted his teeth and grabbed Will’s arm, stepping into the shadows. Just a second later Will lands inside the Hectate cabin, the ceiling swirls overhead and he leans against the wall to clear his dizziness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Hectate cabin had been trying come up with a protection spell to prevent Nico from shadow traveling into their cabin but Chiron had disbanded the effort due to safety reasons, incase someone needed to get in during an emergency. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Hey—!”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico covered the boy’s mouth with his hand and he made a muffled noise, hands flying up in alarm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cabin simultaneously turned to look at the scene, glancing from Nico’s rage, to his ears and tail, and then briefly to where Will awkwardly stood behind him. They averted their eyes back to whatever they had been doing—the universal <em>‘i ain’t see nothin’</em> gesture. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico crouched down slowly, meeting the boy’s eyes with his own and talked menacingly through gritted teeth. “Listen up, i’m only going to say this <em>once</em>. You are going to show me where that <em>demon Lou Ellen is,</em> and you’re going to make her <em>fix this,</em> or by the gods, I will send this <em>whole damn cabin</em> down to Tartarus.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will thinks Nico was unaware of how his tail had been flicking back and forth during his speech, mesmerizing the boy as he followed it with his eyes, and thought better of himself to not tell him. For the little boy’s safety. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly Nico draws back his hand and wipes it on his jeans. “Ew, did you <em>lick</em> my <em>hand</em>?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brat grinned up at him. “I’ll take you to Lou, but you should really ask nicely next time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They followed the skipping boy down a short series of stone hallways, the walls adjusting themselves to lead to the potions room. Will slipped his hand in between Nico’s and begrudgingly the other boy held it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lou Ellen had been slouching in a bean bag chair, chewing gum and mind-throwing darts at a cork board when they walked in. She took in Nico’s appearance and the dart she had been levitating dropped to the ground with a clatter. Her bubble gum popped loudly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sorta grossly, she licked the gum of her lips and back into her mouth. “Well, well, <em>well.</em> What do we have here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico crossed his arms and wasted no time. “Fix it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gods, he’s so dense. Will interrupted, “What he means is, did you by any chance accidentally give Nico cat ears and a tail last night?” His voice squeaked upwards near the end.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She puts a finger to her head and thinks. “Well, I was doing a spell for a girl from the Demeter cabin, but that was to give her garden enhancements...,” She pauses and her eyes blow up, “Wait, was that spell on page <em>244 or 245?”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico facepalms. Lou scurries to locate her spell book. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could sworn it was—“ her fingers locate a line in the book, “Ope. <em>Yep</em>, that would be a transformation spell. It’s called.... <em>Neko enhancements?”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will read over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">May last: usually a few days, but can be up to two months.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hmm. Interesting, he’s absolutely not telling Nico this information. For his sake this time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How the hell did you ‘accidentally’ do this?” Said boy gestures to his ears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Im not sure,” Lou Ellen pursues her lips before it dawned on her, “<em>Ohhhhh</em>, you see, i may have <em>accidentally</em> mixed her name up with yours, i’m sleep deprived and have been meaning to see Clovis but, uh, clearly i haven’t gotten around to it yet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She picks up a scrap of paper with <em>“Nico”</em> clearly written on it. <em>“Yeahhh</em>, see this was supposed to say <em>‘Kico’.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell kind if name is <em>Kico?”</em> Nico asked, exasperated</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl threw her hands up, “I don’t know!” she started scribbling runes on paper, “Her Mom was a total hippie, okay? She like, started the petition for legal marijuana and everything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lou Ellen ripped the paper out of the notebook and the runes turned purple in response. She continued on with the work absentmindedly and popped another piece of gum. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re so cute though, you should keep em’.” Lou dipped the paper into some sort of salve and held it over the open flame of a candle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The paper lit on fire and both Will and Nico stepped back as the flame turned purple and ate up the note. Lou seemed unbothered, it was a typical spell in her cabin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you think about them Will?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was a taken back by Nico’s glare and stuttered. “<em>Me?</em> Well, I-i think they’re pretty cute....”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The black haired boy was silent for a moment, “You’re cancerous”, he stated before turning back to Lou.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She waited promptly for a note to fall from thin air, fluttering down into her hand perfectly. She skimmed over the words. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, it says here that this spell will last....two days, three hours, and seven minutes. There’s nothing I can do to change it though, sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico unknowingly scratched his ear before embarrassingly tucking his hand into the front of jeans. “It’s okay, i guess....I’m getting you back for this one though, i hope you know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lou Ellen sighed, “I figured.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time they had exited the Hectate cabin everyone in camp was aware of Nico’s neko situation, taking the time to make jokes and poke fun, some people actually made their way to her cabin to try and score some ears of their own. The jokes were all in good nature, and overall Nico coped fine with them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Secretly, Will liked the ears and tail more than he said, they were just so damn <em>cute. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was the second night by the campfire that Will finally got to scratch them, reaching up into his boyfriend’s hair when he wasn’t paying attention. He almost got bitch slapped for it, but it was <em>so worth it.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em> (Yes, they were as soft as a kitten.)</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not only did campers want Neko features of their own, but they started to prank each other with them, causing sky rocketing traffic for the Hectate cabin as they haggled higher prices with each spell. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon enough, Butch, Percy, Jake Mason, Annabeth, and even Clarisse La Rue all had tails and ears. Two of them had gotten them out of their own want, and three did not. I’ll leave it up to you to guess who that three is. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The spell had even smoked out an alarmed Leo out of the bunker, now equipped with small tawny ears and a tail, at the hand of a mischievous Jason. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pranks got to such an extent Chiron had to interfere, adding <em>“No use of spells to give campers other than yourself ‘Neko enhancements’, and if yourself no longer than three days”</em> to the board of camp rules. Right there with the greats, like <em>“No canoe racing in the lava pits”</em> and <em>“No whisking away campers with plants ‘Jack and the Beanstalk style’”.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And when Will awoke next to Nico the next morning, he found that the ears and tail were gone. But that didn’t stop a smile from spreading to his face, Will pressed a kiss to the sleeping boy’s forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He would always love him, neko or not.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yeah so :)))</p><p> </p><p>leave comments and kudos and whatever the hell u want, i always read them. Thx to the person who requested this ! </p><p>🖤🖤🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. wakey wakey eggs and no bakey / cue the groaning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: thalianca waking up in the morning fluff</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me posting at a time that isnt 4 in the morning huh what is this</p><p>warning: this is kinda (very) short 😳 + read the end note &lt;3</p><p>(and also theres lots of parenthesis. like this one)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wake up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bianka leans over Thalia’s sleeping face. She’s got smeared eyeliner still on her face from last night, and a smudge of drool drying on her chin. She nudges her shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thals. Babe? You promised me breakfast, no breaking it now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Like someone restarted her heart, Thalia groans, easing herself up and looking glumly at Bia. “I’m up.” She mumbles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bianca smiles. That’s her little early bird.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gets off their bed and pads into the kitchen, the sky was still gaining light, outside her window was an array of dark waking blues and the sounds of the city stirring were just starting up. The tile and floor panels were cold, but it doesn’t bother them. (Well, it doesn’t bother Thalia. Bianca wears fuzzy socks all the time)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thalia leans against the doorframe, her bare feet making the wood creak. “It’s too fucking early for this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is for your own good,” Bianca chirped, “You’re the one who told me you wanted to start rising earlier.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She rubs her eyes. “I didn’t think it would be this painful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bianca rolls her eyes and smiles. Thalia was always so overdramatic in the morning. (Though that statement still applied without the last three words)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She strides over and plants a kiss on her cheek, making Thalia’s eyes flutter back open as her lips chase hers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Acht. Brush your teeth.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She groans but exiles herself to the bathroom, the sounds of rushing water following. Bianca heads to the stove and pours her omelet mixture into the pan, backing away slightly when it hits the pan, sizzling a bit too much. She lowers the heat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her girlfriend comes back out of the bathroom, her face now fixed from what it had looked like when she woke up. Thalia still had faint dark circles under her eyes but mostly they had faded, they were both working on trying to get more sleep at night. Her hair was still messy on top of her head, pitch black and short and just the way Bianca liked it. She was wearing a big faded t-shirt with <em>“black sabbath”</em> printed on it, almost entirely covering the small black shorts she had on underneath. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hums and turns back to the omelet, sprinkling chives over it—because somehow chives make everything taste better. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The eggs are done and she puts it on ceramic plates, not paper because this is an argument Bianca had won. She sets the food down and Thalia smiles at her, finally warming up to the morning. (Bianca had told her it was six o’clock even though it was seven, to give her a bigger sense of victory)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She closes her eyes when she takes a bite. <em>“Ohmygod,”</em> Thalia moans over the omelet, “How are eggs so <em>good?</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They taste better in the morning.” Not twelve o’clock like when Thalia used to wake up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thalia smiles and the light from the window catches her eyes just right, the emeralds of her irises sparkle. “I love you.” She says.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s something they say often, but the flutter in her chest doesn’t cease when she says those words. Bianca smiles at her. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bianca takes a bite of omelet, “But you’re making breakfast tommorow.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cue the groaning.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>pwease read:</p><p>ok ok ik i have pending requests but uhhhh theyre all asking me to build relationships from ground up (which takes so goddamn long) and if you look at pretty much every chapter on here thats what ive been doing for the whole thing.<br/>0 _ 0 i am....so tired of cobbling together relationships from thin air. (i do love it tho)</p><p>what we need more of: straight ships (maybe, idc that much actually lmao), established relationships (so i dont lose my mind), something that straight up doesnt include ships (🤩🤩) angst</p><p>also if you posted a comment, i definetly saw it ! especially that huge one lmao </p><p>(im also almost done with the next chapter of just let me breathe 😌✨💅)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>